Leo Barning from Above: The Child of the Seer
by Fox Teen
Summary: Leo once again returns to Watership Down, bringing with him his pouty brother Jason, his best friend Michael and his lovely Rosie, including her sister Cynthia. Leo returns to find that Fiver and Snowflake are now parents to a little buck named Chestnut. Chestnut is a sweet, harmless little rabbit but thinks he is responsible for the recent bad happenings - like his father did!
1. Another Story Starts

My previous adventure at Watership Down was dangerous, desperate, but in the end full of happiness and romance for me and my friend, or rather my brother rabbit, Fiver. Together, we had defeated Gooseberry and Chillblack, two villains who tried to end his life for the sake of Gooseberry getting the doe who loved Fiver and as far as I know, he is living happily with his doe Snowflake.

But I was now back at South Wales and I was in my relationship with the beautiful Rosie Rell. Before I begin the chronicle, I insist upon telling who reads this a lot about her. She was an actress from God.

Her acting career started when she was discovered in a playground by a play director who saw her at ten years old to be the most perfect Alice in his drama production of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. She happily accepted - not for the lead - but for the fact that it was her most favourite story. The show was a huge success due to the little girl's success in bringing the famous character to life and that she was the best out of all the adults. The show grew more audience members to watch her perform. She made the show such a huge success they called back to reprise the character for _Through the Looking Glass: And What Alice Found There_.

I met her at an audition for an hour and a half stage adaptation of _Hansel and Gretel_ when we were eleven and we got the roles together. Thinking back on it, we were the only ones who auditioned for many children were scared of the story. Mind you, the makeup design that they had chosen for the Witch was frightening and mesmerising but we knew it was all pretend and that was what brought us our friendship: our courage and confidence for the stage and horrors it would necessarily offer. She got most of the attention but I didn't really mind. She was more destined for talent than I was.

She wanted to do more drama but then she was introduced to musical theatre when she was chosen to play Nala in _The Lion King_ at school, and she loved it. Though she still did drama she had mostly been doing musical theatre ever since and was cast as almost every lead role in well-loved musicals and plays: She was the Ghost of Christmas Past in _A Christmas Carol_ , Annie in _Annie_ , Mary in _The Secret Garden_ , Sara in _A Little Princess_ , Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_ , Sandy in _Grease_ , Eva Paron in _Evita_ , Christine in _The Phantom of the Opera_ , Grizabella in _Cats_ , Kala in _Tarzan_ , Maria in _West Side Story_ , Louise in _Gypsy_ , Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_ , Fantine in _Les Miserables_ , Nancy in _Oliver!_ , Fraulein Maria in _The Sound of Music_ , Laurey in _Oklahoma!_ , Johanna in _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ , Wendy in _Peter Pan_ , the White Witch in _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ , Veruca Salt in _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ , the Grand High Witch and _The Witches_ , Mrs. Fox in _Fantastic Mr. Fox_ , the Narrator in _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat_ , Gertrude McFuzz in _Seussical: The Musical_ , Sally in _Cabaret_ , Molly in _Ghost_ , Milly in _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ and Sarah in _Guys and Dolls_. She even played all the princesses in various pantomimes including Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.

Throughout our time in college, though studying Musical Theatre, she was so popular, she was asked to fill for such roles in the acting strand including Bagheera in _The Jungle Book_ , Mary Warren in _The Crucible_ , Azdak in _The Caucasian Chalk Circle_ and played the lead girl in _Romeo and Juliet_ when the real actress dropped out last minute complaining about Shakespeare being the same old "misery-creator" and she luckily knew it all as she was in love with the story.

I'm sorry. I know I explained more than I needed to, but I just can't get over what a wonderful actress she is. The funny thing about Rosie is that with most actors and actresses, when they get the lead roles that constantly, their heads grow dangerously big like Elliott Edderdeen, but Rosie was different from all them egos. She auditioned for these roles just because she always has a chance to play the role in front of the judges whether they pick her or not with many girls arguing saying they would get it. Many judges said they cast her because they cannot stand any of those girls making each other feel bad, which I would agree upon, but deep down they always gave them to her because of the talent God had given her. She was nowhere near arrogant, self-absorbed, pompous or egotistical. She was sweet, gentle, supportive, sisterly, she was so much like a nun. Every audition she went to, she would just audition without trying and she would win the role. But yet she would say nothing about them, neither would she say anything on Facebook, much to my disappointment because she was missing out on a lot of attention she deserves. She believed it was only luck she won those roles because she only auditioned to have a chance to play these wonderful roles. It was not luck at all. She was always oblivious to her talent. Her most favourite role to date was Aunt Em in _The Wiz_ despite it being a one-scene character. The reason she loved it was because of her motherly nature and of the fact that her little sister Cynthia played Dorothy. There were no girls to play Glinda and she asked to play that role also, just so she can work alongside her sister. Rosie loved and cared for her very much as much as Cynthia and all her little friends did her. As a matter of fact, they loved her so much that they begged their drama teacher that she would be Miss Honey in their twenty-minute production of _Matilda_. She agreed to it, not for the part but because she loved little children and always wanted to find time for them. This is why I am psychologically in love with Rosie Rell. Looking at the girl, her bright blue eyes, her night dark hair and her constantly worn dresses, she seemed to have the whole of Watership Down inside of her as they shared the same beauty.

We were both successful in our three recent auditions: for _Little Shop of Horrors_ , she was cast as Audrey while I was cast as Seymour, for _Honk!_ , she was cast as Ida while I was cast as the Ugly Duckling and for _Into the Woods_ , she was cast as Cinderella while I was cast as Jack.

We were having a party at her castle of a house. It was almost as big as Buckingham Palace.

Her father was a composer and her mother was a professional pianist. They always had a party to celebrate their talented daughter being in her shows, something which she feels is unnecessary but lets them if the really want to. She mainly wanted a party this time because Cynthia had her first lead role and wanted the best for her.

Me and Rosie were both nagged to perform _Suddenly, Seymour_ in front of all the guests this very moment, a performance they all loved.

After the performance, we sat on a field not far away, but the full moon shone on us beautifully.

"These will be the best times of my life with you, Rosie," I said.

"These will be my most favourite shows because I am working along side you longer. I can't believe Elliott is the Plant, Drake and the Baker though."

"I don't know how he gets those roles. But at least I finally beat him. Besides, I think the award for best villain will go to Michael. I knew he'd be the Dentist before he was cast."

Elliott Edderdeen was a pompous airhead for theatre. I will let whoever reads this learn about him in the first chapter in _The Power of Love_ for I was sick of describing him typing it all then as I am now. All I can say was that he bore a striking resemblance to the previous villain Gooseberry, but it would be quite harsh to say that he was hard-core like Gooseberry. Elliott Edderdeen was not an _evil_ guy but disgustingly arrogant which we all thought Gooseberry to be at first before revealing the monster he was. Edderdeen was just the arrogant side of the villain, not evil.

"Yoooo!" came a voice and a figure ran up to us.

"Hey, Michael!" I cried. I shot up and we hi-fived, following a knuckle-nudge.

"How are you, Michael?" asked Rosie.

"Chilling like always," smiled Michael sitting down. "Yolo."

"Where were you for the last hour?" I asked.

"Paying in the first half for my MXB1."

"The new guitar?" I said. "Cool! Quite a fair price for that!"

"Comes quick when you have the time of your life with employment."

"Serving at McDonalds?" asked Rosie. "How do you get such payment?"

"They say I'm swift."

"No denying that," I remarked.

Michael Dawnrah was indeed a very sporty person. He was extremely tall and he was never seen without his sport outfits, except for evenings like this; he was wearing his favourite black causal shirt with quarter-length sleeves, denim jeans and red converses.

"Hello, Rosie!" called Cynthia rushing up to us.

"Hello, Strawberry-Shortcake," said Rosie as they hugged each other.

"Can I join you for a little while?"

"Of course," smiled Rosie. "This world would be so dull if no one had you."

Cynthia seemed to inherit her sister's sweetness and her gentility, like a rosebud not ready to bloom yet. They loved each other dearly. So dearly in fact, it was like looking at Hazel and Fiver, the two rabbit brothers I met at Watership Down. Hazel loved Fiver like he would a son and Fiver loved Hazel like he would a father, but they are more happy to be brothers.

"Your relationship reminds me of Hazel and Fiver."

"Who are they?" asked Cynthia.

"Oh, they are Leo's rabbit friends," explained Rosie. "Leo's been to some place where I haven't been yet but has promised to take me there one day."

"You see, Cynthia," I explained. "There is a place called Watership Down, resided by rabbits. There are quite a few of them; there's Hazel, his brother Fiver, Snowflake, Bigwig, Pipkin, Spartina, Campion, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry, Primrose, her three adorable children Gillia Snowdrop and Mallow and Blackberry. They took me in when I was running away from an evil man called Mr. Gorwood who tried to arrest me unfairly and I feel into a river into the universe. They took me in, gave me food and a comfortable place to sleep. I already had two adventures there. The first unlocking the power to an enchanted necklace and helping Fiver find a doe and learn that inner-beauty is more important than outer beauty."

"Are there any nasty ones?" asked Cynthia.

"There were," I explained. "But they are all gone. The first was Darklunn, but I burnt him - by accident. Then there was Chillblack, Hazel pushed down into a pool of lava in a factory chimney. The there was Gooseberry. He fell down a huge waterfall and was eaten by wolves."

"Can I come?" asked Cynthia. "I want adventure."

"I don't see why not," I smiled. "What do you say, Michael?"

"Sounds good to me," he said. "I'm ready for anything new."

"BBC News, Leonardo Barning, author of _The Watership Down Chronicles_ gives a book tour to the young."

I looked to see my little brother Jason. Though he had matured in the previous story, he seemed to have grown his stroppiness and sarcasm back. I just hated sarcasm.

"Perhaps if I took you there, you'd realise the truth," I said.

"I wouldn't want to be a rabbit," he chuckled. "I'm not one for being an animal that humps on one."

"Glue it!" snapped Michael, gripping Jason by the top. "Don't make these tale into your own twisted, sick teen world."

"Understood," gulped Jason.

We suddenly heard stomping and screaming by the party. We all rushed down to find one little boy who was pushing a table over and hitting it with a rolling pin, and suddenly, he stopped dead.

"I'm so sorry!" he wailed. "I could not help it!"

"My cousin!" said Rosie. "He's got a mild form of bipolar."

"Very unholy actions I see," said a tall, middle-aged woman.

"Elvira," warned Rosie's mother. "Enough. Let's take this poor boy to the parlour, make him a cup of tea and so on."

"Will Mammy be cross with me?" said the boy.

"Of course not," said Rosie's mother. "She understands you perfectly well."

After he was taken in, Leo said, "Poor boy! I can imagine what hell that must be!"

"He lives with it well," said Rosie. "He's sweet, gentle and loves to read. He's just been born with it."

"A sign of unholiness I'm sure," said the woman from earlier on.

"Please Aunt Elvira," said Rosie. "Donnie is not unholy at all. I remember when I first carried him in my arms I knew he would be my most favourite cousin which he always will be."

"Counts for nothing," smiled her aunt smugly. "Our father creates these beings without realising he has put the devil's heart inside of them."

"He has caused no harm!" snapped Rosie. "He only breaks things which he cannot help. He prays to God that he will get out of his condition."

"Try as hard as he might," said Aunt Elvira, "God never answers his kind for he is aware of his own sins of creating them."

"He never sins!" I said, shocked. "How dare you speak ill of him! We are the sinners; not him. Being nailed to the cross was meant for us, but he took our place out of the love of his own heart! He makes people different as they are to make more people in this world!"

"You don't understand, Leonardo," said Aunt Elvira. "When people are born with such a mental disorder, it means they came from the devil as you ignorant people ought to understand."

"What?!"

We looked to see Donnie looking at us with an expression of horror.

"I'm possessed?"

"No, sweetie," said Rosie. "You're just -"

But then he started breaking things all over again uncontrollably.

"See what you've done?" I started.

"Leo!"

I looked to see my mother coming. "Let's leave it as it is now. We'll discuss it later."

"But didn't you hear what she said?"

"I did, sweetie. But we can't let all hell break loose more than it already is now."

Later that night, I was on Facebook and was typing Rosie about the whole incident a the party.

 _ **Hello, Rosie. I'm really sorry about everything tonight.**_

 _Don't be sorry, Leo. You had nothing to do with it._

 _ **I meant as in how your cousin went mental. I know he could not help it but all the same with what your Aunt Elvira spoke about, God ignoring him.**_

 _She thinks she is right with everything about her region which I do not believe. God is there for any one, even the wicked for they always have their chance to redeem themselves when alive._

 _ **I agree. Look at Quasimodo. He was born with a revoltingly ugly face and body and yet had a sweet, gentle heart and God sent him Esmerelda.**_

 _Indeed._

 _ **I was thinking for a nice day, we could have a picnic together.**_

 _That would be lovely, Lolly. XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **We could meet at the gnoll for it.**_

 _May I please bring Cynthia? I just love having her with me anywhere I go._

 _ **No problem. She's so sweet. I already invited Michael to join us. He's up for it.**_

 _The more the merrier. What about Jason?_

 _ **I know he's a pain in the rump but he'll probably be on his new Pokemon game all day long. My mother wanted him to join us because he is always glued to the PS4. Plus, it's midsummer. But it will be a lovely day. I promise. XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Your promises always make my day. So I'll get off to bed now, ready for tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Lolly._

 _ **They'll be sweet so long as you are in it - which is very often. Goodnight, Rosie. XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Goodnight, Lolly. Hopefully I will dream about this Watership Down world. XXXXXXXXXX_

'Lolly' was a nickname she picked for me not too long ago. I flopped onto my bed and dosed off.

I had wonderful dream but it didn't involve Rosie; I dreamed that I woke up to the sound of scraping outside my door. I thought it was my who wanted to cuddle with me in bed, but when I opened it, I looked down to find a blueish-silver rabbit.

"Aunt Blackberry!" I said quietly, so to not wake my parents and brother.

I picked her up and kissed her gently.

"Hello, precious one," she smiled, licking my nose. "I've come to make sure you are okay."

"I was good, but now I'm wonderful of the fact that you are here."

I shut the door and place her on mu bed, me sitting next to her.

"So many wonderful things have happened since I left, Aunt Blackberry. I fell in love, I spent more time with her, and - and-"

"Slow down, dear thing," chuckled Blackberry. "I'm a patient rabbit."

"Come to think of it," I said. "All that's ever happened was that I've been in love with the girl I told most of you about."

"Who is she?"

"Rosie," I said. "She really wants to come and visit Watership Down. Which reminds me, how did you get here?"

Blackberry hopped onto the window and nodded her head out to it. I got off mu bed and looked out the window to find the beech tree shining in the light of the full moon.

"You've always been near us, Leo," smiled Blackberry. "Just look out the window and that's where we'll be."

I picked her up and hugged her, her warm fur relaxing my face. Then I quickly realised I was in bed and the fur belonged to my cat. It was still night out there and I enjoyed the rest of night snuggling with the cat, thinking that I am with Blackberry.

I had a horrible aunt who tired to have me taken away to a horrid detention centre. She hated me terribly, but Aunt Blackberry's love for me was strong and she adopted me as her nephew. Each time I was with her, my troubles melt like snow. The same said for Rosie. I was so happy that I would soon open the whole day with her. Had I the power to rush time, I could make it to the time of the outing now.


	2. Separate Concerns

"Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make _their_ eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days."

Rosie, sitting by her Cynthia's closed the book of her sister's favourite story.

"How is it that Alice can dream such wonderful things and I can't?" asked Cynthia.

"Well, Alice is just a girl with a vivid imagination, peach-flower. Maybe if you dream heard enough, you'll find yourself there. As long as you don't run into the Queen of Hearts."

"She scares me. I really do want to keep my head. I don't want her to chop it off."

"Tomorrow, me and Leo are going on a picnic with Michael and Jason. Would you like to join us? We would love to have you with us."

"Okay," said Cynthia. "But I wish I had someone to take with me."

"How do you mean?"

"You got Leo but I got no one. There are times when I am jealous of you both. I'm so sorry, Rosie."

"Aw, sweetheart," smiled Rosie. "There's no need to be jealous. It just hasn't happened for you yet."

"But I'm thirteen years old. I should start looking for someone."

"You got plenty of time for that. I started growing feelings for Leo when we were eighteen. All in good time."

"Okay. I'll wait."

"Be warned though, boys these days tend to be horrible. Most of my friends had a boy who dumped for someone else, or grown tired of them or anything unfair. Even a few had dumped me for those reasons. Heartbreak is a very nasty thing to feel. Promise you'll be careful with whom you meet. I don't want you to experience a broken heart."

"Was the boy who played Romeo one of them?" asked Cynthia?

"No," said Rosie. "He never will be. He's arrogant, he's conceited, he's not for any girl. Especially for one like you."

"I also feel jealous because I'm not as beautiful as you."

"I don't think I'm beautiful at all," said Rosie. It is the truth she does;t think she is beautiful though she obviously is. She never looked at herself in the mirror except for makeup in her shows and her fashions for parties. "You are so beautiful now, even as a baby. Leo told me that his rabbit friend Fiver wanted a doe and felt he could;n't because he is a runt, but he got a doe who isn't. Beauty does not come from having a beautiful face; it comes from having a kind, gentle heart. Beauty comes from within, not out. Come and see the full moon. Isn't it pretty."

"It is."

"Well, the moon is you."

Cynthia gasped in surprise. "How?"

"Your name represents the moon. I always look for the meaning of names."

"What does Leo mean?"

"Lion."

"What does Rosie mean?"

"Rose. But look at us. We both have our own names repressing beauty. The moon and the rose. Put them both together and red and white connect with love and care other. Like we do."

"I just want things for me to happen quickly," said Cynthia.

"All in good time, sweetie," said Rosie warmly. "You'll get all the luck you deserve in no time. Let's get to bed now. We have a big day tomorrow."

Rosie tucked her sister in, kissed her, and switched her light off. The she went to her own sophisticated room with Disney plushes, Disney DVDs and old dolls from her ancestors. She was not like other girls who obsess over boys and makeup and beauty. She was content just the way things were.

...

I woke up at three in the morning very parched. I crept down stairs and spend the door the creeped loudly.

"Shut up," I hissed under my breath. I got into the kitchen only to find another light on. I looked in to see my mother with a cup of tea.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Just woke up thirsty. What are you doing up so early?"

"Unable to sleep," said my mother.

"Insomnia?"

"Not so much insomnia, I just could't rest well after what Elvira said to Donnie."

"I know," I said. "It's disgusting. It's not his fault he's mental. He was born with it. But everyone succeeds though. Look at Judy Garland; she had bipolar but landed a very deserving career."

"But God accepts anyone doesn't he?"

"I don't know much about God, love. But I'm positive he does. Your grandmother read a verse to me when I was little girl. Do you know what it was?"

"What?"

"Blessed are those you choose and bring near to live in your courts! We are filled with the good things of your house, of your holy temple."

"That's lovely," I smiled.

"You better get some rest now," she said. "You got a picnic with the others tomorrow. Can't have you falling asleep into the cherry pie."

I quenched my thirst and went back up to bed. I thought of the verse. The way it was said, it made think of everyone I met and accepted. Fiver, being a runt with a gift of visions which horrifies him, then Silverweed reading tomorrows of anyone he touches. They were both kind-hearted rabbits and were very happy as well. I was hoping to see them soon, as I was quite busy with Rosie watching her shows and then celebrating our roles for _Little Shop of Horrors_ , _Honk!_ and _Into the Woods_. I went to my drawers and brought out the green acorn which I had made into a necklace. My last two visits to Watership Down were only dreams, but seeing as to how strong my love was for it, I made it real, much to my happiness. Whenever I was sad, lonely, stressed or angry, that was all I would ever think of. I was hoping tomorrow at the picnic, that would be the chance for me to take Rosie there - as promised by myself.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. This time, I dreamed that I was at Watership Down and everyone was there doing their own thing; I could see Hazel and Bigwig guarding the warren like two fearless lions, I could see Fiver lying in the flowers with Snowflake, I could see Primrose grooming her children, I could see Blackberry resting her head on Campion's chest in the gleam of the sun, I could see Dandelion with his head stuck in a hole who was immediately dislodged when Bluebell's face popped out, I could see Hawkbit grumbling while digging his paws away with Clover guarding him and then the tree glowing in the sunset. With there being no more Darklunn, Gooseberry or Chillblack, I was certain that this adventure which I knew would be bound to open, would be safe for Rosie and Cynthia. Rosie loves bunnies, so I can imagine how much the kittens would love her. I wondered how good a student Bigwig would see Michael as if he was in the Owsla. Michael was a tough guy, but not as tough as Bigwig; he is a guy who always smiles and is always cool, but he only lets his toughness out when people have it coming. And as for Jason, well if he was a lot more carefree and happy, I think he would get along with Dandelion and Pipkin just fine.

I closed my eyes and landed on my back feeling the warmth of the sun, listening to the singing birds, the familiar voices and the smell of the beautiful tree I claimed as my second home. But soon, I had to wake up in my bed and live the real life. Sad as it was that the dream ended, I knew it was all still waiting for me - and Rosie. That is when warren would be complete.


	3. Sudden Adventure

I got the basket sorted, consisting of Salt and Vinegar Pringles, Mark's and Spencer's Chocolate Biscuits, ham sandwiches, Granny Smith's Apples, cheese string's and Mam had warmed up some sausage sandwiches with some of her homemade vanilla cake for afters. I really was looking forward to this. All I ever recall doing with Rosie was watching her favourite films that came into cinema this year; _Zootropolis_ , _The Jungle Book_ and _Finding Dory_. She loved Disney with a passion and I was more than happy to join her watching them.

The gnoll was a very beautiful green park. The sunset made it even more beautiful although it was eleven. I felt I was there at Watership Down each time I was there.

I set Jason the task of waiting for the others while I got every thing sorted.

"Hello, Leo," said a voice behind me as I was getting the picnic ready. It was Elliott Edderdeen, a person with an ego bigger than the beech tree at Watership Down. As a matter of fact, he made pompous Bigwig look like a wise, self-disciplined rabbit.

He was an actor like Rosie and unlike Rosie, always got the lead parts. I'm not going to list his roles because I know I wasted too much time exaggerating with Rosie and her roles by going to such a long length with her career. Plus, I do not even want to list his career as to how arrogant he is. In all fairness, he would do it himself. What I will say is that played Romeo alongside Rosie playing Juliet, much to my annoyance as I love Rosie.

"Salutations, Elliott," I said.

"Picnic Time I see?"

"Me, my brother, Michael, Rosie and Cynthia."

"Rosie made a big mistake choosing you. I am the star out of you all."

"I agree," I said. Obviously enough, I wasn't being serious.

"Brilliant," he said. "I'm just going down by that raft to admire my gorgeous self in this here book."

With that, he went down the hill by the bank and opened his book, his earphones in.

At last the others arrived with their own things to eat, such as tarts crips etc., about almost the same things I brought with me. Looking at Rosie, the sun seemed to shine brighter.

"Hello, Lolly," said Rosie as we kissed.

"Hello, Rosie," I said. I wish I thought up a nickname for her.

While we were eating, Jason was at his usual complaining;

"All we ever hear is the warden complaining about people being noisy. It's a park. What are you gonna do?"

"I know," I said. "That's the warden for you."

"Well if she told me off," said Jason proudly. "She would regret dearly."

"Really?" said Michael. "What would you do if she did?"

"I would just tell her to shut up and call her the female bull. She has the look of one after all."

"And just what are you speaking about?"

Jason looked behind him to see the muscular female warden standing over him.

"Well, just some of our own issues. Insulting whom we don't like."

"Well we don't put up with such rudeness at the gnoll."

"He's got something to call you," said Michael.

She looked down on Jason who very timidly said, "a professional keeper to make sure we behave well."

"That I am. Now behave as I expect you to and all will be fine."

"Yes, miss," said Jason as she marched away.

"Can't believe you called her a female bull," smiled Michael. "She looked red in the face by your humour."

"Zip it!" grumbled Jason.

"Hey," said Cynthia. "Is that Elliot asleep on the raft?"

"It is," I said.

"That gives me an idea," said Michael fishing his camera out.

Michael was a very popular YouTuber. He was a songwriter which everybody liked for, but they mainly liked him for his prank videos.

"Hi, buds and dolls," said Michael. in front of the camera. "That guy asleep on the raft over there is a huge ego. With him here, I decided this is a perfect opportunity to give him a taste of his own medicine. This is Leo, he will be holding the camera as I operate what needs to be done; I am going to slowly drift the raft into the lake, so when he wake up … who knows how he'll react?"

I held back mu laughter at his operating of the prank. he moved his things of the raft and pushed Elliott out into the lake and he drifted slowly away like Baby Moses in the basket. This totally reminded me of Ben Phillips' water bedlam prank which he used on his friend Elliot Giles.

Eventually, Elliott woke up and found himself stranded in the water and looked and Michael waving, his camera in shot.

"Dawnrah!" roared Elliott. "You evil-doer!"

"Life's too short, Edderdeen!" laughed Michael. "Laugh while you still can."

Elliot used his hands for oars as he rowed back to the surface, but as he was, some ducks we swimming up to him and climbed onto the raft and surrounding him. He tried to kick then away, but sudden; _BWWSSSSSHH!_ into the water he toppled. He swam up to the shore and chased after Michael who was, of course, too quick for the ego. He chased after him and slipped and fell int a patch of mud. He stomped up to his things, picked them up and stormed away.

We all burst into a fit of laughter and Michael dropped down from a nearby tree.

"Not too pretty now," he remarked.

"What that hanging from your pocket, Leo?" asked Rosie.

"My green acorn. It can take me to Watership Down whenever I wanted to."

"When will this end, like?" moaned Jason. "Ever since we found you by the river two years ago that's all you've ever been thinking about."

He grabbed the acorn while I tugged onto the lace.

"Jason!" I cried. "What are you doing?! Give it back, you moron!"

"I'm helping you snap out of it by disposing go of it."

"Give it back, you punk!" said Michael joking in the fight.

Eventually, Jason got the whole necklace and threw it down a burrow by the lake.

I stood in shock. Then my face faded to crimson and I tackled Jason to the ground, rolling on top of each other.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I roared. "I'm gonna kill you! That was the only way I could back back there!"

"Good morning, Leo," said Jason. "Had a nice dream."

Rosie and Cynthia just sat there, very calm knowing how typical it was of brothers being foes, which I fairly agree on, but then again that was Pot calling the Kettle 'black'. However, the never bickered their whole life so I can't really blame them thinking of us as silly.

Michael grabbed Jason and said, "Okay, Jase! What do you say to a summer bath?"

He was just about to chuck him into the lake when the burrow started to glow.

"What!" I cried. "The necklace! It's glowing! "

Everyone ran up to it to investigate. Before we could say anything, the green glow engulfed us in it's power.

"Leo, what's happening?" cried Cynthia.

As I was about to answer, I heard heavenly voices singing, voices I heard very familiarly during my first visit.

 _Bright eyes, burning like fire_

 _Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?_

 _How can the light that burned so brightly,_

 _Suddenly burn so pale?_

 _Bright_ _eyes_

The green glow faded and we soon found ourselves present in an animated world, a world I would know anywhere. I was at Watership Down for the third time, this time with company.

"What happened?" asked Michael.

I turned to see, not Michael, but a chocolate brown rabbit with orange eyes.

"Michael?"

"Leo! You're - we're rabbits!"

"Leo?"

I turned to mu left to see getting up, not Rosie, but a doe with the blackest, most beautiful fur I've ever seen as well as the eyes being the same sky blue colour Rosie has.

"Wow, Rosie," I said. "You are even more beautiful than I know you to be."

"And you, Leo," see smiled. Silver suits you really well.

"Rosie! Rosie!"

From the corner came a miniature version of Rosie with the fur and eyes.

"Cynthia!" said Rosie. "How adorable you are!"

"We're actually rabbits?" said Cynthia, who didn't seem ready to believe it.

"What the flying drudge?!" we heard Jason scream.

We went around to a bush to find a young rabbit who was also silver but in a tone that almost faded to Hawkbit's tone of colour.

"How cuddly you look, baby brother," I mocked. "Reminds me of the time I first carried you in my arms."

"LEOOOOOOO!" he screamed. "I'm gonna murder you! Turning me into a rabbit! The most embarrassing thing to be is an animal a girl would only like for fluffiness!"

He charged at me but I raised my foot up and it prevented him from getting to me while he tried to charge at at me even when the foot was in the way.

"Turn me back into a human right now! RIGHT NOW!"

His anger was beautiful music to my ear.

"I would, but you've lost the acorn remember? Until we find it, we're stuck here."

"What's all this racket?!" shouted a young marroon rabbit with a pale brown patch on his right eye.

"Pipkin!" I cried.

"Leo!" cried Pipkin as we hugged. "Welcome back! There hasn't been a day where no one would stop talking about you.

"And your voice has deepened!"

That it did, he had the voice now of a seventeen-year-old.

"And who are these?"

"This is my brother, Jason," I said.

"Ah, yes," said Pipkin. "He told me about all the rot you put him through."

Jason gulped.

"This is my friend Michael. And this is my girlfr - er, doe Rosie and her sister Cynthia." I was going to say 'girlfriend' but I didn't think he knew what I meant by that context.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Pipkin and I'm Captain of the Junior Owsla."

"What's an Owsla?" asked Cynthia.

"Soldiers," I explained.

"Let's go! Everyone will be really happy to see you. Especially you, Leo!"


	4. Reunion, Newcomers and Parentage

The beautiful beech tree was there yet again, with all rabbits here and there silfaying or romping.

"Wow!" said Rosie. "It's so beautiful!"

"Welcome to Watership Down," I greeted.

"Leo!" cried a tall dark brown rabbit.

"Hello, Hazel!" I said as we hugged each other warmly. "I got some friends I would like you to meet. These are Cynthia, Michael, Rosie and my brother Jason. Everyone, this Hazel."

"Hello, Hazel," said Rosie. "So lovely to meet you. Leo has told me so much about you and your brother Fiver."

"Isn't Hazel a female's name?" said Jason, trying to be funny.

"What do you mean?" said Hazel.

"Where I come from," said I, "Hazel is known as a female's name."

"I see," said Hazel. "But that's not why they called me Hazel."

"I know," I said. And to Jason I explained, "He's called Hazel because of his hazelnut coat. I suggest you apologise for for what you said to him."

"I don't need to," I said. "It was a joke."

"It's fine, Leo," said Hazel. "We were all young once."

"Where's Fiver?" I asked.

My sight was suddenly blinded by two ears. I freed myself turned round expecting Fiver, but instead it was a tall golden rabbit. Right next to him was a purple-red, stocky rabbit.

"Dandelion! Strawberry!" I said happily.

"Hello, Leo!" he said cheerfully. "Welcome back."

Dandelion was jolly, but extremely dopey, accident-prone rabbit. But that didn't stop him form being one of the most popular rabbits at Watership Down.

"Hello, Dandelion," said Rosie when I introduced them. "Leo told me a lot about you too."

"Has he now?" said Dandelion, looking smug and proud.

"Yes, you and your constant hiccups."

Dandelion's moment of arrogance melted like dewdrops on the grass and went pink in the face.

"I'm only taking five!" snapped a voice from the burrow. Out came a dark, grab rabbit with muck all over him from digging.

"Nice to see you helping Clover full time, Hawkbit!" I laughed.

"At least you are the honoured guest here," he grumbled. "Never find a doe is my advice."

"She admires your doe skills, Hawkbit," chortled Strawberry. "That's why she nags you all the time."

"Well at I never slept on jobs."

"What does he mean?" I asked.

"I was a bit of a slacker when I first came here," said Strawberry. "But I'm proud of the body I've given myself."

"And finally returns," said a lion head rabbit.

"Bigwig!" I exclaimed happily. I hugged him, to which he seemed a little embarrassed.

"Err, welcome back, Leo," he smiled. "Who's this lot?"

"Some friends I promised to take here," I said.

"You need a haircut you do," commented Jason.

"Jason!" I hissed.

"I ought to teach you a few manners, you little-"

"Leave him to me, Bigwig. He's my brother, I'll sort him out."

Bigwig exhaled deeply and hopped off.

"I'm warning you," I said to Jason. "Bigwig is the last rabbit you will ever want to get on the wrong side of."

"Can't take a joke like," muttered Jason.

"Follow me," I said to the others. "Let me take you to meet the others."

I led them into the burrow and hopped into a certain chamber where I saw Campion taking care of his mate Blackberry with a new baby suckling from her belly.

"Welcome back, Leo," greeted Campion.

"Hello, Leo," smiled Blackberry as we nuzzled.

"I missed you so much," I said. "And you have another child."

"Leo II" she said proudly.

I gasped in delight. "You named him after me?!"

"He's going to have fur like mine, so I thought that would be the best name."

I watched him suckling hungrily.

Soon after, we left the burrow back outside, where dramatically came Fiver's way.

We both hugged each other joyfully.

"How have things been?" I asked. "How's Snowflake?"

Before he could answer, a tiny rabbit, the same fur as Hazel's ran up to us and crashed headfirst into Fiver's belly, winding him.

"You okay, Chestnut?" strained Fiver to the buck, who recovering from the crash.

"Sorry, Daddy."

I froze in shock with what I had just heard the little buck say.

"He's yours?" I asked Fiver.

"Couldn't ask for anything more," he smiled.

"Oh, Fiver! This is wonderful! You're a father!"

I hugged him happily.

"I just took us out for our little adventure didn't we, Chestnut?"

"It's so much fun being with you, Daddy," said Chestnut hugging his father's tummy.

I never knew a rabbit to be that sweet and cute.

"Chestnut," said Fiver. "Let me introduce you to your Uncle Leo."

"Hello, Chestnut," I smiled.

"Hello, Uncle Leo!" said Chestnut as he hugged me. "I'm so happy to see you! Daddy's told me so much about you. He told me about when Darklunn tried to kill you for having a powerful necklace and that you helped him find Mama."

It was obvious enough what an excellent mother and father Fiver and Snowflake were to him.

Chestnut was quite a curious sight; his fur was as dark as Hazel's and had the same eyes as him; but to be fair, Fiver and Hazel were of the same blood so I suppose it shouldn't be much of a shock. Though he didn't resemble Snowflake, he seemed to have inherited her sweet, loving nature.

"He has returned!"

I turned to see Snowflake, Primrose, Spartina and Bluebell. Primrose was Hazel's mate, Spartina was Bigwig's mate and Bluebell was Dandelion's mate. I hugged all three of them. It was wonderful to see them all.

"Everyone, this is my friend Michael, my brother Jason, my mate Rosie and her sister Cynthia."

"Hello, all of you," welcomed Primrose.

"Welcome to Watership Down," said Snowflake in her usual sweet, heavenly voice.

"It's wonderful to have new faces," said Spartina.

"More to come I see," I added as I looked at Spartina's pregnancy.

"Winter needs to come quick," said Spartina.

"What have you been doing just now?"

"We've been gathering more leaves for Blackberry," said Primrose. "Oh yes, did you hear?"

"Yes. She has a new child and she's named it after me. And speaking of children Snowflake, Chestnut is so adorable. You and Fiver are brilliant parents."

"Thank you, Leo. I was so happy the day arrived. Our lives were complete."

I turned to see that the others have gone their own way; Rosie with some kittens, Michael talking to the Owsla, Jason avoiding quite a few of them, and Cynthia exploring the wonders. I deiced to leave them to it and look for the beloved father and son.

I hopped down to the orchard to see a black, scrawny rabbit with a thin beard laughing happily and chasing a butterfly.

"Hello, Vervain," I smiled.

"Why, Leo my friend!" cried Vervain happily. He rushed up to me and hugged me. "I haven't had a day of misery at all since you freed me!"

It was very lovely to see Vervain still happy. I learned in my last visit that when he was a kitten, he was a sweet lovable baby but very cowardly, following him to be disowned by his uncaring family. The a witch named Chillblack sweet-talked him into taking a potion to make him brave and courageous while really it turned him evil. But after we defeated the witch, he was free and had spent all his days, laughing, dancing and lying in the sun.

I went into the orchard to see Chestnut searching here and there as if he and Fiver were playing Hide and Seek. It soon proved right when I saw a tawny brown rump with a dark brown tail from an old bush, obviously belonging to Fiver.

Chestnut saw me in the distance and I nodded in Fiver's direction. The kitten looked the way I instructed, to see his father's wiggling tail. Chestnut snickered, kept to him and pressed his paw into his tail making Fiver yelp like a startled cat. He grabbed Chestnut, lay on his back, and bounced him ups and down with his feet.

At last, Chestnut and fIver grew exhausted and Chestnut fell asleep on top of Fiver's chest.

"He really had brought you into your life, hasn't he?" I said, sitting next to Fiver.

"I now know how Hazel felt when he became a brother," said Fiver. "I'm sorry I haven't been with you much today, Leo."

"I understand, brother," I said. "Speaking of brothers, where's Silverweed? I haven't seen him at all."

"Leo!"

I turned to see Silverweed run up to me with another rabbit muddy-brown in coat.

"Silverweed! Good to see you again! And who's this?"

"Greetings, friend," said the rabbit. "My name is Blakavar. And I know you. You're Leo Barning from above. I left the warren to do more training and now back with a full determination."

I liked Blakavar right away - and his young Irish accent and voice, he reminded me so much of Stephen Gately, one of my favourite singers next to Phil Collins, Elton John and Queen.

"Where've you both been?"

"Nuthanger's Farm," replied Silverweed. "I want to try some new skills and Blakavar had offered to teach me - a fine teacher he is too."

"Always glad to help," said Blakavar. "I wouldn't want you being taught such challenges by the professionals".

Then Blakavar puffed out his chest and made a cruel, but very clever and hysterical impression of Bigwig with his English accent and aggressive voice.

"Hop over to Duster and hop over his kennel. Chop-chop or you'll be taught how to outsmart a fox alone. Get on with it while I straighten my mane."

I chuckled at it warmly.

"Come along, Silverweed. Let's show Bigwig what you have learned."

"He was here before me?"

"Yes," said Fiver, stroking Chestnut still resting on his chest. "But Bigwig gave him quite a hard time die his lack of skill, so he left for a while for training and now he is back, much to our delight. He still doesn't seem to have forgiven Bigwig though."

"I think Michael and Blakavar would be good friends if they met each other."

"Michael? Oh, one of those new rabbits whom I saw you with?"

"Yes. Him, Jason, Rosie and her sister Cynthia."

"Jason?" asked Fiver. "Your brother? You're friends now?"

"I wish," I said. "Hopefully his stay will freshen him up, He's already mad at me for, quote-on-quote, turning him into a rabbit. You should have seen his anger. It was hilarious."

Toward evening, I spent some time with Fiver accompanied my Chestnut as we all lay on the grass at the beam of the sun, reminding me off the last visit I had when I lay in the sun with Fiver and Silverweed.

Chestnut, who had been sleeping even when carried up to the warren, yawned and opens his eyes.

"Sleep well, Chestnut?" smiled Fiver.

"I did, Daddy," smiled Chestnut. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"I'm your father," laughed Fiver. "It's my job."

"Exactly like Uncle Hazel did with him," I said to Chestnut.

"Daddy is not just my daddy," he said to me. "He's my best friend."

I put my paw to my heart from what I had just heard. If there were more sweet little bunnies like Chestnut, the world would be a much better place than it is now.

"So many new things here now," I said. You and Snowflake are parents, Bigwig and Spartina are on the way, Blackberry has a new baby she has named after me and I've actually brought my doe with me at last. Things often seem to change each time I come here. Next it'll probably be Dandelion and Bluebell as the parents."

"I can imagine what a laugh their babies would have with their father," chuckled Fiver.

"Or how pouty they were if they were Hawkbit's."

We both laughed at the pun.

"There you are, Lolly," said Rosie as she came over. "The kittens really love me."

"I knew they would," I said.

"There he is!" squeaked some voices, as a few kittens attacked me, hopping all over and and taking me to the floor. The kittens were Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow, Hazel and Primrose's children and the two others were Roseberry and Raspberry, Blackberry and Campion's twin children.

After that little romp, I joined Rosie and I showed her the view from the hill.

"It's as if Heaven has come down to Earth," smiled Rosie. "Thank you so much, Lolly."

"I'm so happy I could bring you lot," I responded. "Heck, due to your colour, I've finally got a nickname for you."

"Oh yes? What is it?"

"Bagheera."

I felt it very fitting as Bagheera is a black panther and Rosie had played that role.

"I like it," said Rosie. "You really have a talent for nicknames. Have you thought of ones for the others?"

"Not really, but I've got one for Jason; Droops. Since he is always moody he's bound to have drop ears."

…..

Later that night, we shared a good meal and watched the full moon before I took Rosie to my chamber. It was beautifully large and circular. At the start, it used to be a regular size when I first visited, but during mu second visit, it was taken by Gooseberry, the former villain, and when he was defeated, Gillia, Snowdrop, Mallow, Roseberry and Raspberry extend and widened it to make it better for me - something I would be forever grateful for. By the corner of the burrow, lay a bed of fresh green leaves. We both landed comfortable onto it, the length wide enough for two rabbits like ourselves. Jason shared a burrow with Pipkin and Cynthia shared a burrow with Hawkbit and Dandelion while Michael shared a room with some rabbits around Pipkin's age that I did see today but never really spoke to.

"What are our thought about this place, Bagheera?"

"Wonderful. Everything I've ever dreamed. I couldn't take mu mind off it - even when I was reading chapters of _Alice in Wonderland_ to Cynthia. I hope she will be okay with Dandelion and Hawkbit," Rosie added.

"Oh, she'll be in good hands with them," I assured her. "Hawkbit will a grumble-whiskers to her but Dandelion on the other half, I think she would love him. I feel sorry for Pipkin sharing quarters with Jason though, but Pipkin is a patient rabbit. The those rabbits with Michael, well there bound to get along. They hang with Pipkin after all. We'd better get some sleep if we are to start a new day tomorrow."

"But will we ever get home?"

"We'll be fine. I've researched when in a different world, our own time will freeze until we return. Even the Narnia series tells it."

I kissed her on the nose goodnight, but then she asked,

"How do rabbits kiss?"

"Two ways," I told her. "One is the tongue kiss," I licked her cheek and she licked me back. "Then there is the nuzzle." I nuzzled her nose with mine and she did the same.

"All three are my favourite," she smiled. "Goodnight, Lolly."

"Goodnight, Bagheera."

She snuggled up and rested her head on my chest which to me felt like Heaven. I put my arms over her, feeling her beautiful silky black fur. I often wondered how it would feel for Fiver, Dandelion, Campion, Hazel or Bigwig to have a doe to protect in the night and I was quite sure it felt to them as I felt now.

I gave her gentle lick on the head and drifted to sleep, looking forward to begin a new day with her on Watership Down as I promised her last summer.


	5. Little Chestnut

"Bobstone guess, three."

Correct.

"Bobstone guess, five."

Correct.

"Bobstone guess, one."

Correct.

Fiver was teaching his son Bobstones and he was already the champion.

"You are so clever," smiled Fiver, ticking his son's nose with one nail of his paw and Chestnut laughed at the sensation.

"Do your Hawkbit impression, Daddy!"

Fiver scrunched his mouth to both sides, scuffling his hair with his paws and said in Hawkbit's voice, very cleverly imitated, "What a joy kids brings. Just have ti humiliate yourself to get a laugh out of them."

Fiver, thought being the shy timid rabbit I know him to be, has a gained a little confidence. Since he was now a father, he felt as if he had grown Hazel inside him. As long he has known Hazel as a baby, Hazel was gentle, caring, protective and funny. He felt that he know must be feeling how Hazel felt looking after him, caring for and entertaining this little thing.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Chestnut loudly. His laugh warmed Fiver's heart more and more by the minute.

"We'd better get you to sleep, little one," smiled Fiver. "You've had a long day today."

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't listen to Daddy, he will have choice but to tickle you until you do he says."

And he started to tickle Chestnut everywhere; his belly, his ears, his feet and his neck.

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed. "I'll go to sleep."

Fiver stopped but Chestnut jumped onto his father and tickled him everywhere, making him laugh hysterically. The only way Fiver could stop him was to hold him up with his paws and feet as Hazel would often do to him whenever they had such a frolic.

"Can I have a story please?" asked Chestnut.

"Right after you've had your bath," said Fiver.

Snowflake groomed him and he snuggled up in his chamber, his father next to him and Chestnut rested his head into his warm fur, like a joey snuggling up in its mother's pouch.

"Could you tell me the story of how you and Mama found each other?"

At first, Fiver felt he should tell him to pick another for he was obviously too young to hear a story involving, blood for love, poison, an evil witch and his father getting badly hurt. But he quickly thought of a way to translate the story for his age.

"Well okay," said Fiver. "I am a runt. And at the beginning I thought, because if it, no doe would love me. But then, one day, I saw Mama by the pond singing so beautifully. I watched her from a waterfall and I fell in front of her. I acted a little silly but we grew to like each other. But there was a horrid rabbit who wanted Snowflake to himself, so we deiced to run away someplace to ask to be each other's mate. But the rabbit followed. He tried to fight with me but I knocked him out and he lost his entire memory. Me and Mama spent many happy days together, made even happier when we learned that you were coming."

"Wow," said Chestnut. "Did that really happen?"

"Of course," said Fiver, trying his best to swallow the painful truth of the whole experience.

"It's time for sleep now," he said, changing the subject.

"Why does everyone have brothers and sisters and I don't?"

"Well, it does't always happen, but Mama is an ordinary rabbit and Daddy is a runt like you. When we made you, I didn't have enough for a litter."

"Oh," said Chestnut. "It's just that sometimes I wish I had a brother or a sister."

"I understand your loneliness, whiskers," said Fiver sympathetically. "I had no friend at all as a baby expect for Uncle Hazel."

"Is that why I was born a runt? Because you're one?"

"No, no," smiled Fiver. "That was an accident."

"Did I do something?"

"Nothing at all. The way we are born just happens."

"But now you have me," said Chestnut. "You're my best friend, Daddy. I'll be there for you like Uncle Hazel was."

"Oh, but let me take care of you first," said Fiver lovingly, wondering how Frith blessed him and Snowflake with such a sweet little son.

"Where did I come from?" asked Chestnut innocently.

Fiver looked a little embarrassed. His mind worked away on how to tell him where he came from.

"Well, me and Mama made a wish to the stars to have children. We went to sleep, and there you were, sleeping against us both."

"And will ever be happy as a runt?

"Of course you will," said Fiver warmly. "You'll have the happiest childhood ever. I promise."

Chestnut started to close his eyes.

"Goodnight, Daddy," he yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too, son," said Fiver as he licked the top of his head.

Snowflake hopped in and said goodnight to him also.

"Sweet dreams, little flower," smiled Snowflake as she also licked him.

Fiver and Snowflake hopped to their quarters and lie down on their bed of leaves.

"He has been asking if he'll ever be happy as a runt," said Fiver.

"Will he?" asked Snowflake.

"Yes," said Fiver. "I'll see to it he will."

"Weren't you happy as a runt when you were young?"

"Well, I didn't really mind. But as I started growing up, I kept having bouts of depression but Hazel stayed by my side all the way. Then came the issue with my visions which I thought I was causing, but most of the time I was then ashamed of being a runt, but that was before Silverweed, Leo and you."

"But suppose Chestnut went though grief the exact same way you did?"

Snowflake began to sob bitterly.

"Don't cry, Snowflake," said Fiver. "I will guide him all the way. The young don't succeed with the old in their shadows."

"But I'm scared for him. He's a runt."

"He looks up to me. He will be happy as long we are his parents. We both understand each other. He can even go to Hazel if he wanted more advice. Hazel was a father _and_ mother to me."

"You are wonderful father, Fiver."

"No one could ask for a better mother than you, Snowflake."

They nuzzled and rested for the night.


	6. Adapting and Befriending

I awoke to the birds singing outside. I looked to see Rosie resting peacefully on my chest. Thinking back on how she loved Watership Down and its characters, I wanted this day to be pitch perfect for her as she got to know more about it.

I licked her awake.

"Good morning, Bagheera," I smiled.

"Good morning, Lolly," she replied as she liked my nose.

"Shall we go outside and watch the morning sun?"

We hopped outside to the edge of the hill where the sun was shining in the distance over the hills.

"Wow," smiled Rosie, admiring the beautiful outstretched view. "I can imagine Chris wanting a view like this for his ranger hut."

Chris was Rosie's older brother and a forest ranger. He rescued me in the previous story when I was chased by wolves in the forest while I was escaping from my wicked Aunt Madeline.

"I knew you would love it," I said. "All the times I was out there I'd often wondered what you would think of it if you were here."

….

Cynthia woke up, her head resting on Dandelion's warm fur drifting her back and fore. Normally he slept with Bluebell but she was temporarily looking after Blackberry and Leo II. Cynthia had so much fun with Dandelion and grumpy Hawkbit. Hawkbit making sarcastic comments and Dandelion making fun of him for Cynthia which she thoroughly enjoyed. She grew to like Dandelion very much, with his jokes and clumsiness.

"Good morning, Dandelion," Cynthia whispered. But the tall golden rabbit soared on.

Cynthia lifted on of his ears, brought it to his nose and started ticking it.

Dandelion sniffed and a huge sneeze shook the burrow, making Hawkbit with up with a jolt, whamming his head on the ceiling which was not to far from him where she slept.

"So you once had a frog in your belly and now got ants in your sinus!" grumbled Hawkbit.

"I'd rather ants than a frog any day," sniffed Dandelion.

"You're both funny when you argue!" giggled Cynthia.

"Oh, thanks, smiled Dandelion."

"She wasn't complimenting," said Hawkbit.

"Was too," said Cynthia. "Leo told me how funny you two are; Dandelion being the joker and always tripping over and Hawkbit being the grumpy one."

"Oh. he said that did he?" growled Hawkbit. "Wait until I get a hold of him! Gossiping about us, I'll scratch him, and I'll call him and I'll-"

"Nice to see you wide awake, Hawkey," said Clover who appeared by the entrance. "Now for the digging you left over last night."

Hawkbit looked red in the face and grumbled, following his mate.

"He thinks he's tough and fearsome," whispered Dandelion in Cynthia's ear.

Both of them laughed.

"He is indeed," chuckled Cynthia.

"Is he?"

"I wasn't being serious, Dandelion."

"Oh. Right."

"I really like you, Dandelion," smiled Cynthia. "You're really funny."

"Hawkbit says I'm a dope."

"He's got it the other way around."

They both laughed.

….

Michael was so tired he never had the chance to get to know the rabbits he was sleeping with. Most of them were around Pipkin's size expect one with whiteish silver fur and sparking luminous eyes, who was almost as tall as Michael.

Eventually they all got up and started talking to Michael.

"So is this your first time at Watership Down?" asked a white rabbit with ebony black pair of ears and a tail.

"Yes," replied Michael. "Leo has been here two times before me, Rosie, Cynthia or Jason."

"Ah, yes. Leo Barning from Above," identified a rabbit, leaf orange in coat tone with blue eyes. "Pipkin told us many stories about him."

"Yeah," said one of the others, a rabbit with grey fur and pink eyes. "About how he found a necklace which can grant and wish only if you can take three challenges to unlock it."

"And also," joined in the fourth who had a brownish-orange coat, "he helped Fiver get together with Snowflake and defeated Gooseberry."

"Really must have been seeking glory for such risks," said the rabbit with the whitish silver fur and taller than the others.

"Well, I'm sure Leo would;t choose to things unnecessary," said Michael defending his honest friend.

"Did we introduce ourselves?" asked the orange leaf rabbit? "I'm Loganberry."

"Acorn," introduced the brownish-orange rabbit.

"Tulip," said the white rabbit with black tail and ears.

"Pollen," said the rabbit with the grey fur and pink eyes.

"I am Daffodil," introduced the tall rabbit proudly. "Possibly the most heroic rabbit to grace the warren."

"I'm Michael Dawnrah," introduced Michael truing to ignore the pompousness of Daffodil.

"Michael Dawnrah?" asked Tulip.

"Chief of the Dawn?" said Loganberry.

"How do you mean?" asked Michael. "I'm no chief of anything."

"Then why do you call yourself Dawnrah?" asked Pollen. "Rah is Lapine for 'Chief'."

"I don't understand Lapine language," said Michael. "Dawnrah is just mu last name."

"Well," decided Acorn. "We're sure you'd be bound to be a good leader for so,thing judging by the way you view life. Only last night you were saying you only live once and we must fight for what we want."

"Indeed," smiled Daffodil. "But of course I never had to fight for what I wanted because I was given it instantly. I was one intimidating kitten."

Michael grew to dislike Daffodil more and more each time he spoke.

….

Jason woke up feeling very drowsy and hungry. He dreamed he was at the Gnoll with his brother and his friend, his airfield and her little sister. He had stolen an acorn and threw it down a rabbit burrow and they were trapped in another dimension only they were transformed into rabbits. His brother said they had to look for the acorn that way they can get back home. But when he looked at his paws, he realised in his horror that the dream was real.

"I hate you, Leo," he snarled.

"Hate spills blood," said Pipkin as he dragged in a leaf with fresh clovers.

"It's brotherhood," remarked Jason. "What do you expect?"

"I'm an only child," confessed Pipkin. "But I know how it must feel."

"How can you if you're an only child?"

"I've been training Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow and they have their moments of bickering. Rather strange though, how Hazel and Fiver don't argue at all. They get on like flowers and bees."

"Butter and toast you mean."

"What's butter and toast?"

"Don't you know?" said Jason. "I eat it for breakfast."

Pipkin looked puzzled.

"Cooked bread and salted dairy?"

"I don't know things you know. Your brother said you live someplace else as humans You're bound to get the hang of things. Took Leo some time to adapt with the systems of a rabbit."

"Well, he has been showing some intelligence to do with it all."

"Hungry? Got you something to silflay"

"What?"

"Silflay," repeated pipkin. "it means eat."

"What language is that?" asked Jason finally getting up. His bed of leaves was a lot more comfortable than he had expected.

"Lapine."

"I don't know no Lapine."

"You will," smiled Pipkin. "Leo is already an expert. Try a clover."

"But I don't like greens."

"You must otherwise you'll whisker out of your ears."

"I'm not one for superstition."

"Well this is all we have at the moment."

Jason's belly rumbled. He hopped up to them and hesitantly nibbled on one. He quite liked it.

"That's it," smiled Pipkin. "Tuck in."

"What's your name again?" asked Jason with his mouthful.

"My name's Pipkin. And you are Jason I take it?"

"Yes. Leo tells me you lead a junior army."

"Junior Owsla," said Pipkin. "But if you want to toughen up, you should join me and the others. Daffodil, Tulip, Loganberry, Pollen and Acorn. Very well trained - only moved here a few days ago."

"Where'd they come from?" asked Jason who was beginning to find Pipkin really interesting.

"Dunno," said Pipkin. "They said they came from some warren which was destroyed by Man."

"Why do we all have names to do with fruits and flowers?"

"Don't you?"

"No, we only get names like Peter, Kyle, Eric, David, Ben and Richard etc."

"Don't now any Kyle, Eric, David, Ben or Richard," said Pipkin.

"But I've heard Pipkin before," said Jason. "Rare times."

"My parents gave it to me because they thought I was so cute I needed a name like that."

"Where are your parents?" asked Jason.

Looking a little pained, Pipkin replied, "They died when I was a baby. Eaten by the weasel."

"Oh," said Jason. "I'm sorry. So how did you know their reason for naming you?"

"Bigwig was good friend with them. He rescued me before the weasel got me."

"I didn't hurt his feelings did I? The joke I made about his mane yesterday.

"Oh he's fine," replied Pipkin. "He's well out of it."

"Oh, okay then," said Jason. "I suppose I was angry at the fact that Leo was telling the truth that I wanted to make things bad for him."

"He cares for you still," said Pipkin. Last time he was here, he felt bad for leaving you with Aunt Madeline."

"She favoured me," said Jason. "But I was scared I would get the blame for him running away because I began a fight which led to it all. I lied saying I found her secret for working for this prison he was treated into being taken to but I gave her away so I would get away with it but I did."

"I see," said Pipkin. "Well, we do something like that sometimes. When I was little, there was a badger in the orchard, She still rides there now Bark is her name, and we thought she was a monster. so Hazel put the orchard out of bounds. I persuaded his brother Fiver to go with me and he got himself hurt and dragged away. I thought I had got him killed. I hid it for a whole day until I finally told Hazel. Luckily Bark was friendly and Fiver was alive."

"Did you get in trouble."

"No," said Pipkin. "Though I obviously deserved to be in trouble. Hazel calmed me down with mu grief after I told him. Bigwig was furious but Hazel ordered him to let it go because I was punished enough by living with the guilt."

"I cannot bring myself to tell Leo though," said Jason. "He might snitch on me."

"I'm sure he won't," said Pipkin. "He always says to us that forgiveness is stronger than anger."

"You really take my mistakes well don't you?"

"We're born for it," laughed Pipkin.

"So you'd be fine being friends with me?"

"Of course," said Pipkin. "We're already friends as a matter of speaking."

"This is nice," said Jason. "Haven't had that many friends."

"Pipkin!"

They turned to see Daffodil. "We are waiting for you to guide us on our morning patrol. You can talk to the newcomer about me later."

"But he wasn't," said Jason.

"No need to be embarrassed," smiled Daffodil. "Everyone knows me well enough for my heroics fighting my way to Watership Down passed the grey weasel, the shadow owl and dodging the shining wires." And he hopped away.

"Did he really?" asked Jason.

" _Says_ he's done it," said Pipkin.


	7. Michael's Immediate Glory

Rosie and me were watch the morning sun-ray draw closer. Rosie had her head on my chest.

"The birds sing beautifully in the morning don't they?"

"As beautiful as your heart beats," replied Rosie with her ear perched to my chest as she rested her head still.

"Good morning, young ones," said a rabbit who suddenly appeared. He was a greyish-black rabbit and looked painful old and frail but had warm orange eyes."

"Good morning, sir," I said. "Do you live here?"

"I do," replied the rabbit. "But I normally rest in my burrow and have a morning hop. Leo Barning from Above I believe?"

"Yes, sir," said I. "And this is my doe, Rosie?"

"And you are, sir?" asked Rosie.

"Carnation, my dear," said the rabbit. "I see you await Frith to shine over you?"

"Yes, Carnation," I said. "He makes this world so beautiful."

"Is Frith God?" asked Rosie.

"Sort of," said I.

"Who's God?" asked Carnation.

"A man who died to save us all from our sins."

"We come from a different world, Carnation," I explained. "Our systems are pretty much parallel to _your_ systems."

"So I see, lad," said Carnation warmly. "Always something to learn every day. Well, I'll be in my burrow."

"Want some escorts?" I asked.

"Oh no, no," chuckled Carnation. "I'm stronger than I look. I appreciate your concern, Leo, but trust me I'm okay."

And he hopped back into the warren, not even groaning in pain.

"What a lovely, buck," said Rosie. "Reminds me so very much of my grandfather. Both just as warm and gentle as each other."

The morning sun finally engulfed me and Rosie and more rabbits were starting to come out; Bigwig with Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry, Blackavar and - Fiver.

"Fiver?" I said. "Since when did you join the Owsla?"

"I volunteered occasionally," explained Fiver. "But now that I'm a parent, I want to prove myself more protective. Even after the incident with Goo - with -"

"I know what you mean, Fiver," I smiled. The incident with Gooseberry seemed to have scarred him even though all his cuts had healthily healed.

Soon after, Pipkin arrived with Gillia, Snowdrop, Mallow, Raspberry and the group of rabbits Pipkin's height who slept with Michael the previous night.

"Oh, Leo," said Pipkin. "Did I introduce the lot? Loganberry, Acorn, Tulip, Pollen and Daffodil."

Daffodil was the tallest out of them all, otherwise the most handsome.

"So," said Daffodil. "The famous Leo Barning from Above. Many have bragged about you. I dare say you must be enjoying your fame - the glory, the stories and the honours."

"As much as I appreciate being admired," I said unsurely, "I don't really need to pay much attention to _that_ extent."

"Then you clearly offend fame and it's important attention. Life is nothing if you choose to ignore it. Look at me. Surely you've heard many tales about me. Such as the incident with saving an infant rabbit from Duster the farm dog and flying on an owl's back?"

Pipkin covered his mouth and coughed, obviously hiding a laugh. Daffodil however seemed rather convinced by it.

I instantly disliked this rabbit. Was it Elliott Edderdeen hiding in that body? It must have been. Gooseberry, as far as I remember, was more arrogant than that. On second thought, these so-called tales of his victories, he made Elliott Edderdeen look like a selfless, content person. I only hoped that he did not treat Fiver like a snail hiding in its shell.

"That's quite enough now," said Bigwig. "I'm the only one here who has the IQ for victory for as long as I remember and I will not have debates."

"We can't really argue with this," said Michael. "We usually keep our egos to ourselves."

"Don't interfere, you," said Bigwig aggressively. "I got ways of discipline for cheeky bucks."

"I was only saying," retorted Michael.

"Are you asking for it?" said Bigwig. "You've only been here day and know nothing of Owsla combat so I could take you down now, shake some respect into you."

"He's bound to," interfered Daffodil. "He's obviously requesting it."

"Do so then," said Bigwig to Michael. "I'm open. Knock me off me feet. Go on."

Michael, not knowing what he was doing, turned, kicked and took the huge rabbit to the ground.

Everyone stared, jaws dropped.

"I didn't mean for it to be that violent," said Michael as he offered a paw to Bigwig but he ignored it and cleared his throat.

"We shall patrol from Nuthanger's Farm to the bridge and back and we shall return for the training of speed," he ordered. "Move!"

"Wait!" said Strawberry. "With what Michael has proved. Surely he has the making of an Owsla member."

"What? With a head as big as his?"

"Not as big as your mane," muttered Michael.

Bigwig turned but Michael quickly said, "I said 'Could accept today.' It's a lovely day and we don't want to waste the sunshine. Plus I am quite interested in this Owsla thing".

"Well, alright," said Bigwig. "But I won't tolerate any ill discipline."

And soon they were off, the Owsla, even Fiver, snickering at Michael's humiliation towards Bigwig.

Pipkin's crew, expect Daffodil, fell about laughing, tears streaming from their eyes.

"Where did such a rabbit come from?" chuckled Loganberry.

"We saw none of that coming last night," chortled Tulip.

"He's always been funny," I commented. "You should see his talent for pranks."

"How true," said Daffodil. "I've been pranking all my peers since I was a kitten. Shouldn't hesitate to come for me for a few tips."

…

After the parol experience, the group reached a farm. Michael liked the look of it with it's patches and fresh-looking vegetables.

"We're going to test our speed today," announced Bigwig. "We are going to wake up Duster and get him to chase us around the farm and back."

"Who's Duster?" asked Michael.

"The farmer's dog," replied Fiver. "Nasty piece of work, him."

"Why is it a task involving life risks when we could just practice it?" asked Michael boldly to Bigwig. Despite that the fact that Bigwig was bigger than him, Michael feared no-one or nothing.

"Because I'm Captain of Owsla and I decide how we are going to plan the systems," responded Bigwig sharply. "If you're scared, you are free to leave."

"I'll stay," said Michael, just like that.

"Being a Captain of Owsla, I must maintain discipline whether danger is false or not. Hopefully that'll teach you something."

"It has," muttered Michael under his breath. "That taught me the fact that you are an arrogant, self-important pillock."

"Right!" he began. "Blackavar, you're first."

Pridefully, Blackavar scrambled under a hole Bigwig had dug under the fence and hopped up to Duster's kennel.

"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!" announced Blackavar but unconvincingly.

"He'll have no trouble waking us up, will he?" remarked Hawkbit.

"He won't," agreed Dandelion, unaware of Hawkbit's sarcasm.

"Wake him like you mean it!" shouted Bigwig.

"Shut up!" snapped Michael. "You'll get him killed."

Blackavar spat in his face and, with red, ferocious eyes, the dog charged out of the kennell after him.

The rabbit ran here and there; past the crops, a nearby scarecrow and eventually, he jumped onto a window sill with a flowerpot. Duster was down below pressing his paws to the wall trying to get at him.

"Help!" shouted Blackavar with, at the same time of fright, bravery on his face.

Michael got ready to go under the hole but Bigwig stopped him.

"He says he's come back from all the training he needs so it's a chance to prove himself."

"Self-proof or not," argued Michael. "Everyone deserves help."

"Don't be stupid!" cried Hawkbit. "This is only your second day and you know nothing about combat."

Life was more important than training. Michael slid through the hole.

"Moron," grumbled Hawkbit.

Michael emerged form the other side ran up to Duster, a short distance away, snapping at Blackavar.

"Oi!" shouted Michael getting the brute's attention. "Slug-Tongue!"

Duster turned to see the new rabbit and he charged after him. He was just charging up to where Michael was, when he leapt over him and made a run for it. He came to a dead end and Duster was glowering over him, saliva drooling from each side of his mouth.

Blackavar appeared on Duster's back and covered his eyes. Michael ran under his belly for an immediate escapade.

The two rabbits made their way back to the fence where the hole was, but the dog was catching up to them. Michael, without thinking, lay on his back and kicked Duster in the snout. The dog moved about groggily and Michael got out his claws and scratched each side of the face. After that, he and Blackavar slid into the hole and made his escape. Everyone, expect Bigwig, cheered at the newcomer's bravery - even Hawkbit.

"Well done, Michael!" cried Dandelion.

"Heroic!" laughed Strawberry.

"How do you do it?" remarked Dandelion.

"I wish I could do that!" smiled Fiver.

"Alright!" demanded Bigwig. "Maybe it was a harsh session but we can't often have hands for every session. You can't become a warrior otherwise."

"You're right," said Michael. "Who needs hands when we have paws?"

Bigwig growled and said to Michael, "Don't think you can take my place, my son. I'm Captain of the Owsla and nothing can change that. Dismissed!"

Michael was silflaying near by the orchard, when Blackavar hopped over to him.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said happily.

"Don't mention it," said Michael. "We're meant to help each other. Bigwig seems to hate me."

"For the record, he's probably jealous. No one has ever taken him down before."

"What do you mean?"

"That morning when you took him down?"

"Oh, that."

"Don't take it to heart. He'll grow to appreciate you."

"So where did you go to train?"

"Sun-Lagoon Warren," explained Blackavar. "The most professional teachers they had there. Bigwig just gave a hard time dawn until dusk and dusk until dawn."

"You performed brilliantly today. True courage."

"Thanks. You as well. I never saw anything like it. Only been here for two days and you are already a talented fighter. How do you do it?"

"I don't know, it just comes to my mind and I do it."

"No one taught you?"

"Mu dad showed me a few pointers."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't really come from here," said Michael. "You probably would not understand if I explained. But family-wise, My mother died from an unexplained illness when I was two. Since then, I have lived with my dad and my abusive uncle who just lazes around but is tough and aggressive. He once nearly broke my arm, needless to say. Mu dad is a gym teacher thought he is gentle at the same time. He taught me how to fend for myself and signed me in for for various activities such as Judo, Karate, Kung Fu and Taekwondo."

"What are those?"

"Foreign styles of fighting. But I never really expect to do it as a rabbit. What happens is that my mind tells me what to do and I do it without thinking. Where do you come from?"

"Ever since I was a babu, I had suffered in a place called Efrafa led by an evil tyrant names General Woundwort. Hazel and the others helped me and Primrose escape but then Bigwig gave me quite hard time due to my lack of skill. In the end, it became too much and I left for profession practice."

"I see so much of my uncle in Bigwig," remarked Michael. "But has he ever scratched anyone."

"Never," said Blackavar. "He just encourages us all. Give it time. You should probably become the best of friends."

Michael and Blackavar spent the rest of the evening talking about their families until they finally went to the down where he met me and Rosie.

"How has your day been then?"

"fine for us," I said. "I had been looking after Blackberry and Leo II. I am so calm, when I'm with her. You as well Rosie, sorry."

"Oh don't be," she smiled. "I understand. You and Blackberry are every close as a nephew and aunt."

"And the kittens really love Rosie. They keep saying she is really beautiful and like to be with her."

"I'm not as beautiful as any of them," she said. "I'm glad they love me, for I just love bunnies. And Jason has been training with Pipkin's friends and Cynthia wandering around the place. I just love her sweet curiosity."

"Hey, Michael."

Fiver hopped up to us with a proud look about him.

"Have you told them yet? Your victory?"

And he told them about Duster and rescuing Blackavar.

"Wow!" cried I. "Only hear a day and you can fight!"

"Amazing!" said Rosie.

"I don't even know why or how I did it," explained Michael. "My instincts just instruct me and I do it."

"Daddy!"

Chestnut was running up to us and he jumped up to his father clinging onto his neck.

"Hello, Prince Winter," said Fiver. "Daddy has been really busy today."

"Uncle Silverweed has been teaching me fluent Lapine today."

And he began proving it right.

"What a quick learner you are," said Fiver tickling the side of his neck.

"Has he shown you yet?" asked Silverweed who hopped up to us.

"You taught him well," said Fiver. "Littlest rabbit with the biggest brain."

Chestnut suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Rosie.

"I don't want to be little," said Chestnut. "I want to be big like all of you."

"I understand, Prince Winter," said Fiver lovingly. "Daddy wasn't happy to be short either. But after so many experiences I don't really mind it. Hannah has her uses for being short."

And that struck me for the first time since coming here.

"Can't believe I forgot!" I cried. "Where is Hannah?"

"She went for a few days with Scree to look for some new rabbits to join the warren," explained Silverweed. I dare say they'll be back soon."

"Can we play Bobstones please, Daddy?" asked Chestnut?

"Of course, Prince Winter," said Fiver. "Get them ready and I'll be with you shortly."

The little buck excitedly hopped away.

"Prince Winter?" I asked.

"He was born winter," explained Fiver. "And I want him to feel as special as possible."

And so they has their happy little game of Bobstones, a lovely silly, following a tuck-in for sleep. But this night was what had started the dark events of this chronicle.


	8. Chestnut's Nightmares

Chestnut was sleeping peacefully when the morning sun woke him up. For some reason he had a horrible dream that he had pictured the old rabbit Carnation caught in the Shining Wire. Though a little shaken, he was happy to find that it was all a dream. But then he heard screaming, wailing and sobbing. He ran outside and saw everyone crowding around each other and paying their respects to someone.

"My heart has joined a thousand," he heard Uncle Hazel say, "for our friend has stopped running today."

He pushed his way through to find Carnation lying dead in the Shining Wire around his neck.

Chestnut backed away in horror.

"I made it happen!" he cried. "I dreamed about him doing like this and I've killed him!"

Suddenly, the grass under his feet crumbled and he fell down a deep dark hole, his father too late to save him. The patch of light disappeared and it was replaced by a red light down below. He fell closer and closer and closer until the light revealed a furnace. He fell straight through it into a new world.

Everywhere he looked, fire lit here and there with burning, tortured rabbits groaning from the pain and he heard distant wails and howling of agony. The air was hotter than the heat of summer and Chestnut's fur began to react to it as he started to sweat from the heat, but mostly from terror.

A black shadow appeared out of nowhere with red hot eyes and it glowered down at him.

"W-where am I?" whimpered Chestnut.

"You have landed forever into the Valley of Fire," said the shadow. "You have spilled innocent blood in that of a dream which had come true. You are cursed with dreams that can make reality and you have proved an evil heart. You shall roast here forever and your father and mother will never see you again - for they are to go above while their evil child stays here to face the consequences of murder."

The shadow disappeared and from the surface, skeleton rabbits appeared and grabbed him by each arm and foot. Chestnut screamed loud enough for anyone above to hear him but no one could. Subsequent to the imprisonment of the skeletons, a huge, monstrous, ugly rabbit in one blind eye, scalded everywhere dragged himself near and opened his mouth getting ready to eat him as the skeletons brought the little buck near.

"HELP!" he screamed. "DADDY! HELP ME! HELP ME! DADDY!"

…..

"Chestnut! Chestnut! Wake up!"

Chestnut opened his eyes to see his father over him.

"Oh, Daddy!" he jumped onto his father crying his poor little heart out. "Don't let them get me! Don't let them get me!"

"Who?"

"The monsters in the Valley of Fire!"

"Oh dear," said Fiver, hurt terribly from the dream his son had. "You've had a very horrible nightmare."

Chestnut cried into his father's chest for some time, his father occasionally nuzzling him and licking him.

"I dreamed that I had a dream of Carnation being killed by the Shining Wire and I woke up to find him dead! I fell down a hole leading the Valley of Fire and you were too late to save me! A huge black rabbit with red eyes said I would be down here forever for being cursed with dreams that become reality and because of my evil thoughts! I don't want to go to the Valley of Fire, Daddy! Not there!"

Fiver's child was incredibly inconsolable at the moment. He took him to one side and cradled him until he calmed down.

"It's alright, precious one," said Fiver gently. "Shh, shh. It was only a nightmare. Daddy's here now. Daddy won't let you go. Shall we go for a little hop? You and me?"

"Can I ride on you please, Daddy?" sniffed Chestnut, his eyes horribly bloodshot from crying.

"Of course, Prince Winter," smiled Fiver. "I often rode on Uncle Hazel when I was your age."

They hopped down to the pond where Chestnut had a long, cool drink and they hopped back up to the down where Fiver rested his back on a tree root with Chestnut lying on-top of him as they looked at the starts above. Chestnut drew his father's paws over him to feel safe and protected.

"What are actually the stars?"

"All children. Frith has children above him and bit by bit he always sends one down to us like he did you for me and Mama."

Chestnut started in wonderment with his deep brown eyes.

"Are you okay now?" asked Fiver.

"A little bit," said Chestnut as he turned over to lay on his front, looking into Fiver's warm face. "I feel as if that dream is a sign that something bad will happen to someone else and then me being taken there."

"No it isn't," said Fiver. "It's just superstition. You don't cause anything to happen at all. And you are the last rabbit to ever hurt anyone."

"Has anything like this happened to you, Daddy?"

Fiver thought back on his visions, when he first had them and all the other events which were terribly frightening. He decided to lie to him, for the fear of bringing him into belief.

"No," said Fiver. "I had some horrible dreams myself such as Bigwig getting caught in the Shining Wire and Uncle Hazel getting shot by Man's thunderstick. But it has never happened."

With those words, Fiver felt extremely sick with guilt. He had never lied in his entire life. Not even to his own little boy.

"But if I ever had a dream about you and Mama getting hurt," said Chestnut. "Would you get rid of me?"

"Never," said Fiver. "You can't help dreams. No matter how horrible they are, even if it involves anyone here, we will still love you as we do now."

"I love you more than anyone here, Daddy," said Chestnut. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And nothing ever will," said Fiver. "It's all in your head, little one. Now, shall I tell you a few funny things to take your mind of things? Something you want to dream about?"

"Yes please, Daddy," said Chestnut eagerly as he rested his head into his father's warm, soft chest.

"Me, Uncle Leo, Dandelion and Hawkbit went somewhere. Hawkbit and Dandelion drank a a weird water and they began to act all funny, sining and being all stupid and calling each other names you can't imagine."

Chestnut started to laugh.

"There was another time when Uncle Leo retuned after being gone for so long and when Dandelion saw him, he excitedly gulped down a mouthful of grass and he had the hiccups all day long. At the end of the day he still had them and he tied his ears around his mouth like this."

Fiver tied his ears around his mouth and faked some muffled hiccups, making Chestnut laugh at that.

Undoing the knot, he continued, "And there was a time when Hawkbit told us that he doesn't let does tell him what to do and do you know what happened?"

"What?"

"Clover appeared and told him he was supposed to be helping with the digging and he gave her pure respect. To which Uncle Leo said to him. 'We're so impressed with you, Hawkbit. You really showed her there not to boss you around'."

"But - you just said that he didn't take her orders."

"He didn't," said Fiver. "That was the joke. Uncle Leo was being sarcastic with what he said."

"Can you tell me one more?"

"Dandelion, Hawkbit and Strawberry were training with Bigwig and Strawberry got stuck under a log."

Chestnut laughed madly. "That was the best one."

"Want to try and get some sleep now?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight please, Daddy?"

"Of course, Prince Winter. We'll sleep out here tonight. You can sleep with me and I will keep you safe."

"Goodnight, Daddy," yawned Chestnut.

"Goodnight, son," smiled Fiver.

As he closed his eyes, Chestnut leant further and licked him on the nose.

Fiver in return, licked his three time on the head, which to Chestnut felt like a mark of protection from anymore evil dreams.


	9. A Long-Lost Relative

The first thing Chestnut heard was the sounds of the birds singing in the sky. Seeing his father still asleep, he jumped off him and hopped up to his ears tying them together. Then he slowly climbed back on-top of his father and pretended to go back to sleep.

Fiver slowly began to stir and felt some awkwardness in his ears.

"What's wrong with my ears?" he yawned.

"I tied them up, Daddy!" confessed Chestnut who burst into a fit of laughter.

"You cheeky little blighter!" chuckled Fiver and he tickled Chestnut everywhere.

"Daddy! Please stop!" laughed Chestnut.

"I'm sorry," responded Fiver. "But eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth."

Then he stopped tickling him and rose him up in the air by his feet and paws.

"Good morning, Daddy," said Chestnut.

"Good morning, Prince Winter," said Fiver."

"I had a nicer and funnier dream this time. I dreamed that Uncle Leo had a lovely green necklace on him. Dandelion took it off him and put it over himself, then suddenly, the necklace took him flying all around the down and forced him to bang his head against the tree, and then he went flying again until the necklace broke off him and he was dangling by one foot on a tree branch."

Fiver thought of this being the Necklace of Wisdom. Normally I would explain but it is really long story as to how it began in the first place.

"Have you been sleeping out here overnight?" asked Snowflake who hopped up to them, accompanied by me, Rosie, Michael and Cynthia. Jason was training and frolicking with Pipkin, Tulip, Loganberry, Acorn and Pollen down by the orchard. It strangely improved his mood and I felt no need to call him 'Droops' after all.

"I had a horrible, horrible dream, Mama," explained Chestnut as Fiver lowered him down to the grass. "So Daddy looked after me."

"What bad dream was it, dear?"

Chestnut looked a little hesitant and started to shudder so Fiver came to the rescue.

"Why don't you go get us some fresh clovers, son. I'll explain to Mama."

Chestnut hugged his father and obediently hopped away. Fiver's smile on his and Snowflake's beloved baby was swapped with a look of concern to his mate.

"So what dream was it, Fiver?" I asked.

"He had a dream I don't think anyone would normally dream, Snowflake."

And he told her all about Chestnut's dream of dreaming about Carnation getting killed and that he ended up killed, followed by falling into the Valley of Fire.

"Valley of Fire?" responded Rosie. "That isn't Hell is it?"

"It seems like it," I said understand the parallels as I was here longer than any of the other four.

"How horrid!" cried Snowflake. "He's only a baby!"

"I'd give anything to have me dream it instead of him. I might be a small runt, but I'm not afraid of anything - except what happened when I won you."

Fiver was a very honest rabbit. He never bragged and he was telling the truth; he _wasn't_ afraid of anything and if he was, he'd admit it. He bravery is proven for what is to come soon enough.

"Neither am I," said Daffodil who was overhearing this. "Had many dreams of going to that place. I climbed all the way out. I even had those dreams as a baby and never cried. If you want him to be a braver buck, I will be kind enough to teach him."

I put a paw over Michael's path as I could see anger punching its way out from both his eyes and Rosie sighed is disgust.

"Pipkin and the others are helping look for some flayrah for the leftover storage," lied Fiver coldly.

"Can't stop then," smiled Daffodil proudly as he hopped away. "They would just love to hear the tale of how I hoarded and hid special flayrah unlike Ela-Rah and Prince Rainbow put together."

"What a buck," said Cynthia under his breath happily. "He said he does all these things. He's the one I'm looking for."

"One of these days I guarantee," growled Fiver glaring after Daffodil with an expression of fiery hatred which was incredibly rare of the quiet gentle rabbit Fiver was. "Calling our courageous little child a coward. Chestnut has his own levels of bravery."

"I will see to it he gets some lovely flayrah for such a horrible dream," said Snowflake. "Our little flower."

"That's not what's mainly concerning me however. What _is_ concerning me is that he saw the dream as a sign that Carnation _would_ be caught in the Shining Wire. Don't say anything to him for it may disturb him. He knows nothing about my visions."

"Carnation or Chestnut?"

"Both," Fiver gulped. "Best Carnation knows nothing and I cannot bring myself to frighten Chestnut. I love him more than myself and I love playing with him and I cannot bare to lose him on account of my - abnormality."

"You are not abnormal," said Snowflake. "How many times has Hazel told you?"

"Since it started. But like I said, we cannot tell him or Carnation. Also, he thinks his dream makes evil happenings which I think is rubbish."

"But what if it wasn't?" asked Snowflake.

"Well, I could at least convince Carnation to be careful," considered Fiver, taking precautions to what his mate had just decided. She might be right.

"Hang on a moment," said Micahel changing the subject. "Visions? What are we talking about exactly."

"Well," I explained. "You see, Michael. Fiver has this gift of see the future and when he -"

I was interrupted by Fiver who cried in horror.

"Fiver!" cried Snowflake. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" panicked Rosie. "Is he ill?"

"He's having a seizure!" concluded Cynthia.

"No, no!" I took over. "This is what happens when he has a vision coming."

Fiver shuddered horrifically and began to recite:

 _Two brothers of the family tree, an elder left and siblings three!_

 _Reunion comes and blood shall spill, loved one flees from guilt and chill!_

 _Journey for us lies ahead, joined together finds us dead!_

 _Life shall stay for groups of three, to set the many victims free!_

Rosie looked petrified, as if she were told by all her theatre directors that they never wanted her on the stage again. Cynthia buried her face into Rosie's fur from horror, like a kitten hiding behind her mother (which I felt Rosie was more like to her than a sister). Michael never looked so disturbed in his life. I had always seen him angry at his enemies otherwise always smiling at people and laughing his head off at his successful pranks.

I nudged Fiver up off the floor,

"Come on," I supported. "Up you get. are you okay now?"

Fiver didn't answer. He just sat there, wide-eyed, in a bout of hyperventilation.

…

"That's it, Jason! Try again!"

"One more!"

"Nearly had it then!"

"Don't give up!"

"Yeah! That did it!"

"Way to go, Jason!"

"Congratulations!"

Jason had been giving tips with combat in the owls and he was doing really well for a first-timer. Though he did make a few little mishaps; missing his footing with a kick and winding Tulip, trying to spin-trip only to make Pipkin land of top of him crushing him and truing to charge jump only to get his head stuck in a rabbit hole resulting the four rabbits to have to pull him out by his hind-legs. He forbade any of them to pull him out by the tail not trusting how fragile it would probably be. However he carried on until he finally got into the stride and he was starting to make himself popular among the others - next to their hero Michael Dawn-Rah so to speak.

The fun was interrupted when Daffodil hopped down to them ready to be the best flayrah scavenger to grace Watership Down.

The he asked where the flayrah was, everyone just laughed.

"I guess you've completed it already," he concluded. "But do save me for the next event for I'm willing to let you learn a few of my tricks which I shall reveal in the next chance which I'm sure shall come presently."

His bragging ended when Michael, Dandelion, Hawkbit and Strawberry came hopping into view.

"Hello, all," greeted Michael. "Thought I'd just come down to see how we're all faring."

"Good thanks, Mike," smiled Jason. "Look what I've been learning."

And Jason proudly showed off his new skill mentioned above the explanation, this time no accidents.

"Very impressive," said Michael. "Dad would be impressed. He was a champion for all kinds of things when he young."

"Bet he could not handle this," remarked Daffodil. "The Upper Claw Scratch."

He tackled at Dandelion and swiped his call upwards on his belly. Dandelion quivered, but no gashes were marked upon him.

"Well," said Daffodil. "sometimes that tends to happen. Just got to be desperate with feeling whilst using it. Seeing as you are new here Dawn-Rah I expect you may not know anything so perhaps I can teach you a little kick move now."

Daffodil turned and got ready to kick but Michael head-lifted him under his belly so he went flying and he kind-kicked him and he skidded into a muddy puddle. To which everyone cheered at his unexplained talent.

"My mind just told me to do that," Michael said.

"Mind or no mind," remarked Loganberry. "You got talent, a mind as early as dawn. From now on, you're Dawn-Rah!"

"Err, okay if you want," smiled Michael.

"Dawn-Rah!-Dawn-Rah!-Dawn-Rah!" chanted the rabbits.

"Screeeeee!"

We looked up into the sky to see Scree with Hannah on his back. They headed for the hill so we raced after them. When we reached the top of the hill, they zoomed down the ground and Scree landed, Hannah jumping off like a professional acrobat.

"We're back!" announced Hannah.

"Hannah! Scree!" I cried hopping up to them. "I've really missed you both."

"Leo!" cried Scree in his high-pitched voice. He nuzzled his face into me. "Scree miss you too."

"Hello, again, Leo," said Hannah. "And company this time?"

"Ironically, yes," I answered. "This time I've brought my brother, my best friend, my doe and her sister. That black rabbit over there, that's my doe, Rosie. That brown rabbit train-fighting with Blackavar, that's my best friend Michael. The one playing Bobstones with Dandelion and Hawkbit, that's my brother Jason. And that's Rosie's sister Cynthia, the one with … Daffodil."

Daffodil was bragging about himself much to Cynthia's interest! And then I saw them nuzzling together. I don't know what she could see inside him.

"Oh him," groaned Hannah in disapproval. "Heard his stories?"

"I have," I said. "What amazing adventures he's had. How I wish I was him."

"You believe him?" cried Hannah who didn't seem to notice my sarcasm.

"Of course not," I said. "He _says_ he's done it."

Pipkin hopped passed sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I secretly love Cynthia. I tried to ask Cynthia out but Daffodil got there before me. I heard him saying that no rabbit as short and fat as Pipkin could have a chance against a beautiful doe like her."

"I'm sorry, Pipkin," I said sadly. "You'll find someone. Look at Fiver."

Then I suddenly remembered what I was told as to why Hannah and Scree was gone.

"Oh, yes. Did you find any new rabbits?"

"That we did," smiled Hannah. "You close, Larkspur?"

"I am," said a voice, and what emerged was a middle-aged doe who looked almost as tall as Hazel and, ironically enough, bore a striking resemblance. She had a stern look about her even with her coal black eyes.

"Hello, there," I said.

"Salutations, young buck," she said in a rich, religious voice. "The home of Hazel-Rah I believe?"

"Yes, ma-am," I said.

"You look familiar. Ah, yes. You must be Leo Barning from Above, I've heard many tales about you."

"Yes, ma-am. That's me."

I took her to Hazel who was frolicking with his children just by the tree. He had just stopped laughing when he saw the doe eying him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I am your long-lost relative, Hazel."

"Who?"

"Your great Aunt Larkspur."

"We had a great aunt?"

"Yes," said Larkspur. "I left your mother when your father died. I had hear many stories of you and your journey to Watership Down, the battle against Efrafa and Darkhaven, subsequent to the victories, a young rabbit who goes by the name of Leo Barning from Above came to this warren where he has accomplished many brave deeds, unlocking the power of the Necklace of Wisdom and helping you and your young brother Fiver defeat Chillblack the witch and that oafish Gooseberry. My hideout has been destroyed by Man and I am now homeless, but then this mouse and bird came to my rescue and led me here, so here I am."

What I noticed when she said all this, she kept the same stern face; not a touch of sadness or tears in sight. quite brave if her too, holding her emotions in like that

"I don't know about you," thought Rosie. "But something doesn't seem right about her."

"I feel the same way, Rosie," said I. "But we might be wrong."

Larkspur was welcomed warmly by Fiver and many of the others, even little Chestnut, but still always talked in a sophisticatedly dry manner. I couldn't even remember what she said because it was that dull no offence. Rosie eventually told me of the resemblance Larkspur bore with her Aunt Elvira after what happened; Rosie was looking after Chestnut playing Bobstones with him and he happened to tell her of his nightmare. She told him that nightmares are nothing but cowards to upset children and that he was brave for facing it. He nuzzled into her as a thank you gesture and he hopped away.

She smiled happily at FIver's sweet little baby when Larkspur appeared next to her.

"You may think nightmares are just all in your head, but it is a sign of evilness to dream such a thing."

"It isn't," said Rosie shocked. "Chestnut told me he was crying when it was over. His heart makes him what he is, not his mind,"

"The mind counts for a lot," said Larkspur with a cold smile on her face. "Frith created us, but then we create ourselves as to what we feel and think. It was an accident that the kitten was born otherwise he wouldn't dream such unholy nightmares."

And she hopped away.

Rosie was stunned with what she had just heard from her. Chestnut wasn't an unholy rabbit; he was the sweetest rabbit Rosie had ever seen on the down. He had so many good deeds round the time she saw him; he helped a little bird fly, he picked a lovely patch of blossoms for Blackberry and Leo II, picked a bramble out of Hawkbit's paw and he was constantly calling his father his best friend. Why would Larkspur think such a thing for all those things?

"He is not unholy," Rosie said to herself. "How can she think such a thing."

"People can be tragic within beliefs," said Carnation who was watching the whole thing.

"It's more than a belief," debated Rosie.

"I understand your frustration, child," said Carnation calmly. "Frustration is common upon Frith's children like yourself."

"I have a lovely cousin back home," said Rosie. "And he has a mental issue. My cruel Aunt Elvira says he shall go to Hell for being mad. Surely Chestnut won't go there for having horrible nightmares about someone getting hurt or killed."

Rosie did not dare to say that Carnation was involved with the nightmare for deciding how uncomfortable he would probably feel hearing about it. She coincidentally had a nightmare at one time about her father in a burning house and said nothing to him about it.

"Frith is open to everyone's hearts, my dear," replied Carnation. "Even the wicked deserves to be helped to show what they behave like. Your cousin is kind-hearted you say and she shall be helped by Frith. Frith doesn't answer all of my prayers but he shines over me as the sun. Prayers are answered, some prayers aren't, but you are always protected as the light of day helps you through difficult times."

The old rabbit hopped away and Rosie stared after him. What a wonderful rabbit he was; she had new faith for Donnie now.


	10. Further Night Disturbances

"She did _not_ say that! _No!_ "

I could hardly believe what Rosie had told me; the incident with Larkspur judging Chestnut's nightmares as a mark of evil and unholiness.

"She didn't say it in front of him did she?"

"Thankfully not," explained Rosie. "I wonder if it's Aunt Elvira in that body?"

"That wouldn't be a first," I explained. "Many villains I had met here counter-parted the people in our world. Darklunn was Mr. Gorwood, Chillblack was Aunt Madeline and Elliott was Gooseberry - sort of. He's egotistical but not necessarily evil. But who next? The park warden? I mean how is this happening all the time? Horrible people counter-parting others here? In the beginning I just thought it was a coincidence but now I'm none too sure."

Though only in films and stories, I had seen these type of counter-parts of villains such as Miss Gulch from _The Wizard of Oz_ counter-parting the Wicked Witch, the witch from _Hansel and Gretel_ counter-parted by the Wicked Stepmother and Mr. Darling from _Peter Pan_ counter-parting Captain Hook.

"Should we tell Fiver about what happened?" suggested Rosie. "What Larkspur said to Chestnut?"

"No," I said. "He'll be furious. We can't have war in this warren - since we have you, your sister, Jason and Michael. In all honesty it's _Bigwig_ you can count on to begin a war. Never goes without a fight."

"That way! Now turn left!"

We heard Chestnut's voice outside and the next thing we knew, Dandelion had burst into the chamber with Chestnut on his back like a human on a horse.

"Babysitttin'," explained Dandelion before we could ask what was going on.

"Daddy's not feeling too well tonight, so Uncle Dandelion is looking after me tonight. I'm spending the night with him, Uncle Hawkbit and Sinkthia,"

" _Cynth-_ ia," corrected Rosie smiling.

"Sorry," blushed Chestnut. "It's a difficult name?"

"What's wrong with Daddy?" asked Rosie. "Is it to do with his vis-"

I softly nudged her arm with my elbow. "He told us to say nothing, remember?" I said under my breath.

"His what?" asked Chestnut.

"Nothing," said Rosie. "I jumble up with what I say sometimes."

"Okay. Let's go, Uncle Dandelion."

He yanked his ears hard.

"Yeoww!" he cried. "They're the only ears I have!"

"Oops, sorry."

And they hopped away.

"I feel your pain, Dandelion," I said. "You got to hurt yourself to make the kids laugh."

At that point, Silverweed came in, looking serious than I had ever saw him.

"How is he, Silverweed?" I asked.

"Fiver's okay," replied Silverweed. "He's just having an early night. He told Carnation to be careful and for the others to make sure Chestnut will be okay after last night."

"Oh he will," I said. "He's with Dandelion. He'll be next in line as leader before he fails to make anyone laugh."

"However I got some inspiration from Carnation," said Rosie. "He said Frith opens his heart to anyone."

"And he does," said Silverweed.

"I have a little cousin back at home who has a mild form of bipolar and -"

"Bipolar?" asked Silverweed.

"A mental illness," said Rosie. "You go angry without controlling it. Aunt Elvira said it was blasphemy he was born with it and Larkspur said the same with Chestnut who cannot control his, yet they're both sweet and gentle and deserve happiness."

"And they will find happiness," said Silverweed putting a paw on her shoulder. "Frith will look after them, no matter what."

"Thank you for your comfort, Silverweed," said Rosie kindly. "You're very sweet."

Silverweed blushed and smiled (which he did best). He hopped out of the burrow and sighed happily at the thought of Frith taking care of them all when a paw grabbed him and was face-to-face with Larkspur's cold face.

"You think what you say is right, but I'm fair to ignorance and Frith ignores certain people."

"He brings happiness in his own way," said Silverweed. Looking into her eyes seemed to make the frost of winter cover find its way his heart. He was shuddering from how it felt.

"Chestnut and Donnie," said Larkspur. "They might be children, but that is what makes them blasphemous. They are children and therefore commit many sins from antics and mistakes. Pipkin is one for Frith to ignore as I've heard his tale of taking Fiver down to the forbidden orchard and nearly getting him killed."

"The badger was friendly," defended Silverweed. "Besides _you_ were a child once."

"A _perfect_ child," confessed Larkspur. "It's only my luck I was. The Valley of Fire is miles from me now. Youngsters are to be done away before they are older as it is when they grow, they are damned."

"I don't believe you," said the normally gullible Silverweed. "Frith loves all children good or bad - even if theu're special."

"Hm," scoffed Larkspur. "Brave buck. Takes a lot of courage to confess self-ignorance of systems that must be expected and done in the ways of serving Frith."

Hopping away, she continued. "One way or another you will learn that my words are right. Trust me, it is your own sorrow when justice is served towards your type - and your adoptive brother and his son."

…..

I felt so much queasiness inside me with what we had just heard that rabbit say. I ran down to Blackberry's chamber like a child crying to his mother that he had a thorn in his paw. I rushed to the destination, accompanied by Rosie and Silverweed.

"Aunt Blackberry," I said worriedly. "Aunt Blackberry."

"What's the matter, dear," asked Blackberry as she put a paw over mine as I sat on my front.

"I'm sorry to run to you like this."

"Don't be," said Blackberry, "That's what I'm for. You can come running to me for any reason."

And I told her what I heard Larkspur say to Silverweed.

"Rubbish," said Blackberry. "Children are the most innocent creatures to grace this world."

And she looked at Leo II who was sleeping peacefully by her flank.

"M-my thoughts e-e-exactly," stammered Silverweed. He was ver brave to face a creepy rabbit like Larkspur but he had to let his inner-fear out in the end.

"I know it was silly of me to tell you all this, but when I need someone's reassurement I -"

"I understand. Larkspur talks toad warts. I don't know what she sees in her belief but I think it's horrific. I got into a trouble a few times on account of someone as a child but -"

"Aunt Blackberry!" I gasped. I looked under her chin to find three black gashes and I was thinking then of when she said she got into trouble a few times on account of someone.

"Where'd you get those gashes?" I demanded rage bubbling inside me. Who would hurt my gentle, beautiful rabbit aunt?

"Something between me and a relative a long time ago," explained Blackberry. She looked very uncomfortable and her eyes narrowed.

"We don't need to to talk about it," I said sensing her fear blurting out at any moment, but that didn't alter the fact of how angry I was at whoever had done that.

"Thank you," she said in a very relieving tone.

"Only saying this, but if anyone has hurt you, let me deal with them."

"You're a good nephew," she smiled. "Hello, Rosie."

"Hello, Blackberry," said Rosie. "I must say you're very beautiful."

"Why thank you," said Blackberry. "But think you process the rarest beauty our of anyone in the warren."

"She speaks the truth, Bagheera," I said.

"Bagheera?" asked Blackberry.

"The nickname I made for her."

"Is that a flower?"

"No," I said. I regret calling Rosie by her nickname because I then had to go through deep explanation subsequent to questions from Blackberry: Bagheera is a panther from a story called _The Jungle Book_ , a panther is a jungle cat, a book is something stories are kept in and many other things.

"They don't know stuff we do," I explained to Rosie when she wondered Blackberry knew none of it, and I explained to her I had the same trouble when I first met Hazel; mentioning telephones and everything.

"Sorry to bring the subject back, but do you believe the same thing Larkspur believes?"

"Not me, not anyone," said Blackberry. "Frith made children to make this world even more beautiful."

"What a moving thing to say," gasped Rosie putting both paws over her heart.

"I speak the truth," said Blackberry winking at me, to which I laughed. "Even Ela-Rah had pity on the naughtiest child. Chestnut came to see me saying Dandelion's looking after him tonight. Why don't you both go and see him? he tells many stories which entrances all the kittens. You could ask him to tell it to you."

"We'll do that," I said. "Thanks, Aunt Blackberry. You always know what to say."

Leo II started to stir. We watched him with love when he suddenly opened his eyes. He had Campion's fierce brown eyes.

"Droops," said the baby.

"His first word," Rosie gasped.

"Droops," said Leo II again.

I remembered in my free time that I said to Leo II that I would call Jason 'Droops'.

"Jason's gonna murder me," I smiled.

After saying goodnight to Blackberry and the baby, me and Rosie hopped into Dandelion and Hawkbit's burrow. Chestnut was tickling Dandelion all over while Hawkbit lay in one corner, his ears blocked out of earshot.

"Remind to never be a parent," he grumbled. "No rest for the wicked."

"No rest for the grumpy more like," whispered Rosie. "He's as grumpy as Snow White's dwarf."

Hawkbit was a grey and scruffy rabbit with the grumpiest temper of anyone I had ever encountered.

Dandelion on the other hand, was a golden rabbit who was nearly as tall as Hazel and unlike Hawkbit, laughed at everything, though it didn't save him from being so ridiculously clumsy and accident-prone.

Sitting on Dandelion's chest, Chestnut wiggled his tongue at him.

"I beat you, Uncle Dandelion!" laughed Chestnut.

"When don't you beat me?" said Dandelion. "It's not fair that you always win."

"He's a child that's why," I said.

"Greetings, both," said Dandelion, Chestnut still holding him down. "What brings you here?"

"We were told you're gonna tell a story about forgiveness to children?" I said.

"That I am," said Dandelion. "Just waiting for Cinny."

"You mean Cynthia?" corrected Rosie.

"Her name is too long and hard to pronounce," said Chestnut finally hopping off Dandelion. "So we decided to call her 'Cinny' to avoid stress remembering it."

Rosie found it quite a fair reason as to why so many names are shortened. After all, her full name was 'Rosalind', Donnie's full name was 'Dominic' and my full name was 'Leonardo'. I agree that it's fine to have names shortened as I feel the whole name said could sometime prove unnecessary. Besides, Chestnut was only a toddler so a full complicated name for him to learn would be quite harsh at a young age. Imagine a toddler trying to pronounce 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' for the first time.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Here I am," said Cynthia appearing suddenly, a look of contentment in her face. "Daffodil and I were having a few more moments outside watching the stars. He's told me about an owl flying him across the sky and killing Man who destroyed Sandleford Warren. Isn't he heroic? Isn't he wonderful?"

A few of us smiled and nodded weakly.

"I'm sure he is," said Rosie trying to make things look optimistic. "Dandelion, I hear you are going to tell a story. May we listen?"

"More the merrier," accepted Dandelion as he sat on his bottom and Chestnut and Cynthia who each sat on one his laps.

"More the merrier indeed," said Daffodil form behind us.

"He didn't mean it _that_ way," muttered Hawkbit.

Cynthia instantly hopped off Dandelion's lap up towards her buck and nuzzled into his arm, making Rosie queasier and queasier by the second. Chestnut on the other hand remained on his uncle's lap and snuggled up to his side malling himself comfortable ready for the story and also nibbled gently on Dandelion's ear which felt quite nice to the tall rabbit.

"Is is to do with redemption?" I asked.

"Coincidentally," said Dandelion, "it is."

Dandelion cleared his thought in a pretty dramatic way as if he had planned it. Then he began:

 _A time was once told of a chronicle redeeming shenanigans of the young. Lilypad was the example of Frith's redemption to the young. Out of all Ela-Rah's people, Lilypad was the naughtiest, craftiest, deceitful rabbit. He stole flayrah, cheated his kind, deceived them, hurt them and felt no pity._

 _Ela-Rah, Prince Rainbow and Rabscuttle attempted effortlessly to reason with the troublemaker but to no prevail, making themselves victims to his mischief and tricks. They prayed to Firth for help to speak to the young buck and to redeem him from his possible black future._

 _One early evening, as Lilypad lay on a hill, his belly bloated with carrots, Frith came over the mountain and spoke:_

 _"Lilypad, it is important you look inside your heart. For the mind is responsible for your antics yet your heart tells a different tale."_

 _"I only have fun. What's wrong with that?"_

 _"Fun and hurt are two different things. The bad often pay dearly for their past sins if not regretted."_

 _Frith showed him what was to happen if he were to remain who he was; stealing, lying, murdering, setting the fox and the weasel on Ela-Rah's people killing Ela-Rah himself._

 _Lilypad took a time to think of what he was and who he was. A liar, a bully and everything bad. He was terrified with the visions show to him by Frith._

 _"Oh no! How will I change things?"_

 _"The past sticks forever, but to carry on with the future and abandon the past as a new person, that brings you glory and happiness. A child like yourself is bound to cause this trouble because you are learning to grow up, but that is why I help you best as I can to see yourself for who you are; you are all my children and I wish to take you to my Meadow when your time comes to leave where you are."_

 _From then on, Lilypad learned his lesson and fulfilled himself to do better deeds; helping, protecting, defending and living up to the expectations of Frith himself and was forever grateful for his warning persuading him to be a better rabbit than he ever was._

"What a wonderful story," commented Rosie.

"I'm so happy Lilypad got redeemed," remarked Silverweed, shedding a tear. Silverweed was a very sweet, feeling rabbit.

"Indeed," agreed Daffodil. "Did the best I could to live up to Frith's expectations and hardly made a single mistake as a buck like Lilypad did."

Soon, everyone was getting ready to sleep. Me and Rosie when to our chamber and Daffodil left Cynthia with the others, much to Rosie's relief. Hawkbit had fallen asleep in the middle of Dandelion's story. Dandelion climbed into his nest as Cynthia and Chestnut rested against his soft fur drifting them back and fore. Before Chestnut made himself comfortable, he hopped to his uncle and licked his cheek.

"Goodnight, Uncle Dandelion," he whispered.

"Get this porcupine off my rump," responded Dandelion in his sleep.

Chestnut made himself comfortable and feel asleep. Next thing Chestnut knew, he was in a dark chamber, surrounded by sickly looking kittens, so thin their skeletons were visible. Chestnut heard whispering in another chamber and went to investigate. In the chamber, was many dark looking rabbits gathered together and in the middle stood a small skinny rabbit just about Chestnut's size. And standing on-top of a platform was Great Aunt Larkspur.

"Caught sneaking in the private storage of the best flayrah and tracked down! Your blasphemy proves the mistake Frith himself has brought onto this Earth making children and not proper grown rabbits to respect the world of the expected rights. It is therefore my fairest duty to have you strangled by the Shining Wire until you are dead and may Frith be merciful enough to let you pass into his world."

Larkspur smiled importantly as the tiny anorexic kitten wailed for his mother who was in the next world waiting for him when his fate would come in a matter of minutes.

"The right sentence for him, Mistress," said a young rabbit who almost looked like Uncle Hazel except for a diagonal scar between his two eyes. "He was told specifically when taken here."

"Indeed," smiled Larkspur. "He needed to die anyway. Though just a toddler, he was bound to sin sooner or later. I ought to be thanked. It would be the Valley of Fire for him if he were to remain alive and cause more misery upon Frith himself."

Chestnut gasped and woke up, Hawkbit snoring and Dandelion occasionally murmuring in his sleep. Chestnut wasn't as disturbed by this nightmare as he was with the previous nightmare but he felt terribly sorry for the rabbit sentenced to death by Great Aunt Larkspur. He also at once felt terrible dreaming about Great Aunt Larkspur sentencing children to death by the Shining Wire. He knew his father wasn't there to comfort him tonight feeling cold from the dream but at least he had clumsy Uncle Dandelion for company. He snuggled back into his warm furry side that drifted him back and fore and tried to doze off thinking of the dream of Uncle Dandelion putting on a necklace and flying around uncontrollably and thinking of all the other funny stories he had heard such as trying to impress Aunt Bluebell but embarrassing himself.

He could see a silhouette in the dark by the entrance with cold blue eyes. He clamped his own eyes shut and buried his face deeply into Uncle Dandelion's fur forcing himself to believe that it was only a shadow. He slowly looked back to find it was gone. He might have been right thinking it was a dream or a shadow but was not fully convinced. He hooped up to Uncle Dandelion and squeezed himself under his chest. He felt much safer now and his uncle's sleep-talking kept hime entertained such as;

"Mu breath smells of roses when I belch."

"Yes my tail's an acorn."

"I've put weight on, Bigwig. Gimme time to catch up."

Still the nightmare haunted his mind, but his uncle's sleep-talking humour seemed to simmer it down. He would see his father tomorrow so he will at least have someone to hold onto for company.

 **RICHARD ADAMS**

 **May 9th 1920 - December 24th 2016**

 **My heart a joined the thousand, for my friend stopped running today.**

 **Many thanks and so much gratitude to the wonderful man who created the wonderful novel subsequent to the film, the TV series and the 2017 remake. I also wish to thank him for the inspiration he had put into me to write these FanFiction series.**


	11. Because of Me!

"A red carrot?"

"A delicious one too."

"I'm going in."

Michael had just convinced Bigwig that Farmer Nuthanger had grown a new tiny carrot which was actually a red pepper. Normally Michael would act as me introducing rabbits to things we humans know but as they were not the best of friends, Bigwig had tragically made a victim of himself to Michael's pranks. Bigwig had woken up Michael and Blackavar for a spare task to make up for the incident with Duster and Michael's "interference". Michael and Blackavar were on very good terms with one another, seeing as they were both confident and disliked Bigwig as much as each other and Blackavar admired Michael well for his skills and pranks.

Before I carry on, you might want to know how Michael started his pranks in the first place: his mother died giving birth to him so he had been living with his father ever since. His father was a Primary school PE Teacher and he had a brother who also taught PE in Comprehensive. That teacher was Mr. Ridd Growlark - he was a terrible bully. He even taught me and Rosie. Michael was at a different school then, but his personality was of good reason as to why. He was very abusive to Michael though he didn't necessarily hit him as such; he just despised and hated him. Michael's father allowed him to stay with them because he had no home and he was very intimidating so Michael's father, being the younger brother, allowed him to have his way. Michael was taught by his father to fight and signed him up for different Marital Arts classes. But in the end, he felt fighting back wasn't enough. He felt his uncle deserved some humiliation. Michael was already a popular YouTuber at the the time while writing his songs and posting his artwork and spending time with his younger cousins. When Michael decided he wanted more for his uncle, he brewed his mind up for a series of hysterical pranks which had earned him many views. Here are eight pranks for example:

Vodka Soap: Michael had mixed some soapy water with his uncle's vodka bottle so when he drank it, he belched with huge bubbles floating to the ceiling.

Hand-Me-Ups: Michael had burned all of his uncle's clothes and he had nothing to wear but Michael's old clothes from when he was nine.

Daddy Issues: Michael's uncle got so drunk he messed about on the internet. Michael convinced him that he had adopted a child online and a child appeared on the doorstep. The child was actually a little cousin of one of his friends.

Pants Rash: Michael got up early to sprinkle some hot powder into his uncle's pants from his pile of clothes he had sorted for the new school day. So when he started his morning session, he started burning on the backside and itching. He danced around like a penguin and everyone laughed their heads off.

Antarctic Ridd: It was snowing and Michael heard that he made the first years jog in the snow. So he got home before him and locked all of the doors. After fifteen minutes, he climbed through the window as a snowman.

Dancing on Soap: Michael's uncle hadn't washed his feet for days so he superglued one bar of soap under each foot of his uncle's so when he woke up, he kept slipping all over the place.

Grounded: On the final day of school before breaking up for summer, Michael decided to treat the young ones by keeping his uncle in the house all day; last night he had superglued the door-nut right on time when his uncle was getting ready for bed and he was stuck in his room all day long.

'Priceless' Arrest: Michael's uncle normally spent money on beer and cigarettes and often pinched Michael's father's money, so he forged a twenty pound note to give to his uncle and when he was at the check-out, the police were called on him.

All these pranks were filmed and he was praised deservingly for them. Even everyone at school kept quiet about the videos. Every video ended with his uncle chasing him but failing to catch him, which was why Michael's YouTube name was 'SonicDawnrah'.

Michael watched Bigwig eating the pepper, wishing he had his camera with him. He watched Bigwig's eyes widen and his face redden.

"FRITH ABOVE!" the lion head rabbit thundered.

He dashed from the farm and toward a nearby pond, Blackavar and Michael laughing hysterically at how well the prank worked. They followed Bigwig who had his head dunked in the water until he eventually rose his head up, gasping and panting but his face was still red and his eyes were watering.

"What's the meaning of this!" he rasped. He couldn't yell as to how hot the taste was.

"I forgot to tell you that those type of carrots can be hot," said Michael.

"Look how red I am!"

"Well you're obviously going to be red, being angry all the time," punned Michael, to which Blackavar burst out laughing.

"Back on patrol! Now!" Bigwig ordered as he went his way.

Throughout the patrol, Michael and Blackavar couldn't stop laughing. Ever since they had saved each other from Duster, they had been very good friends. Blackavar showed great interest with Michael's life as Michael did with Blackavar's. He even asked Blackavar to show him some tips of skills which he also practically learned instantly as Bigwig challenging him that day. There almost wasn't a training session in which Michael was taken down.

As they were laughing, they noticed a black truck passing by and going to the meadows.

"I got an eerie feeling about that," said Michael.

"Me too," said Blackavar. "My teachers at Sun-Lagoon told me about those type of hurudadus"

"Huruda-what?"

"Hurudadu. It's what what we call those things."

"Ah. Where I come from, we call them trucks."

"Anyway, they say that black means something maybe coming our way. Like the Black Rabbit of Inle in another form."

"Who's the Black Rabbit of Inle?"

"The spirit of death. We need to inform Bigwig and tell the others."

Michael believed to be a simple superstition the truck's colour, but he decided that Blackavar might be right.

* * *

Chestnut woke up under Uncle Dandelion who was still snoring on. It was a bright morning judging by the sound of singing birds. He lay there for a minute or two to remember what was bothering him; the dream from last night, but even more, the blue eyes of the someone outside the burrow. He forced himself out of the warm blanket of Uncle Dandelion off to find his father. He charged out only to run headfirst into Uncle Hazel.

"The sun's not going anywhere, Chestnut," chuckled Hazel. "Why the rush?"

"Sorry, Uncle Hazel," said Chestnut hopping of his chest and resuming his rush. "I need to find Daddy."

When he got to his chambers, his mother was outside.

"Is Daddy okay to see me, Mama?"

"He should be fine, peach," said Snowflake.

Chestnut rushed in to find his father lying down peacefully. He hopped up up to him and gave him a soft tickle on his face. He laughed and woke up.

"Good morning, Daddy," said Chestnut licking his nose.

"Good morning, Prince Winter," yawned Fiver, so happy to see his little child. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uncle Dandelion kept talking in his sleep," Chestnut laughed.

"That's new on me," laughed Fiver sitting up with Chestnut jumping onto his lap.

"So what was wrong with you, Daddy?"

"Daddy just had a little breakdown," said Fiver. "Nothing to worry about, it doesn't happen very often."

Fiver still thought it was for the best that his child did not know about his seeing the future as he believed it would strain their relationship and frighten Chestnut away from him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Prince Winter?"

"I had another bad dream."

And he told his father about the gloomy chamber, the skinny kitten and Great Aunt Larkspur sentencing it to death.

"How do you keep having nightmares?"

"I don't know," said Chestnut worriedly. "And I think I was still dreaming but when I woke up, I looked to see someone with blue eyes."

At that moment, in I came with Rosie to check on Fiver.

"Good morning, Fiver," I greeted. "How are you? That was one nasty vis-"

Fiver shook his head viciously, pointing his right ear in Chestnut's position, reminding me not to say anything to him.

"What's a vish?" asked Chestnut.

"It's erm, a name I call dreams,"I covered up. "I like to make up words sometimes you see, Chestnut."

"I had two nasty dreams myself," said Chestnut dropping off his father's lap. "My first one was the scariest."

"We've heard about it," said Rosie. "Your poor thing. At least it was all fantasy."

"HELP! HELP!"

We heard Hannah screaming into the warren. She was really thought for a mouse I thought to myself.

We all rushed out to the honeycomb.

"What's wrong, Hannah?" said Hazel.

"Carnation!" panted the mouse. "Shining Wire! He was out for some morning air and I heard him scream!"

"Let's go!" gasped Hazel.

Me, Hazel, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Bigwig, Fiver and Strawberry charged after Hannah leading the way, Daffodil bringing up the rear.

"Save him in a flash, Daffodil!" I could hear Cynthia call from the warren.

We charged down to an opening road, crossed it and jumped into a hedge where we saw Carnation being strangled violently by a Shining Wire.

"Dig!" shouted Hazel.

We all dug away as though we were trying to hide ourselves from a wolf. We dug until we found the piece of wood holding the snare down. We released it and turned to its victim - his eyes closed.

"Carnation? Carnation! Wake up!" I cried. "Wake up please!"

He couldn't be gone, no. He was the most wonderful, kindest buck me and Rosie had ever met.

"No," I croaked.

Fiver shed a tear.

The Owsla and Bigwig stood together distraught.

"O' Lord Frith," Hazel began to pray. "My heart has joined a thousand, for my friend stopped running today."

* * *

No one said a word for the whole hour after we had given them the news about Carnation's tragedy. Even Michael and Blackavar were shocked to be too late, Bigwig scolding them for not being quick enough, but Michael bravely fought back saying that time is cruel in its ways and they were desperate to tell everyone before anything like this would occur. Rosie was in tears for a long time, as Carnation reminded her so much of her grandfather who had passed away just two years ago. Blackberry's female baby Roseberry held onto Fiver, her favourite uncle, for the entire hour sobbing and Pipkin's group sat together in sadness over the loss of their beloved friend. One rabbit seemed shocked and wide-eyed throughout the hour; Chestnut kept in his burrow and said nothing at all but tears streamed from his eyes. He wouldn't go to his father.

Chestnut stayed in his burrow for a whole hour his insides aching with guilt as though he had swallowed fire which had roasted him all up. Carnation, dead. Just like the dream he had. His father said it was all in his head and it would all be a coincidence if anything like that occurred, but now he was none too sure. He must be evil to dream something like that and make it come true.

"I'm sorry, Carnation," sobbed Chestnut. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't mean to be wicked."

"Why do you sob so, young one?" said a voice suddenly.

Sniffing, Chestnut looked up to see his Great Aunt Larkspur.

"C-Carnation's dead b-b-because of me," he explained. "I had a dream ab-ab-about him d-dying and now it has c-c-c-c-come t-t-true!"

Larkspur looked at him with deep seriousness.

"Murder from a child," said Larkspur.

"I didn't mean it!" wailed Chestnut.

"I know you did not," said Larkspur frowning, "but you still took away his tomorrow. You ought to be in the Valley of Fire for this."

"No! No!" cried Chestnut, remembering the most frightening part of his nightmare. "I don't want to go there!"

"Then you must leave," said Larkspur. "Sinners must flee to avoid eternal damnation like your dream which is likely to come true."

Chestnut got up and fled out of the waren, down the hill and into the forest where night was falling.

Maybe he was having superstitions or creating more death dreams because he saw so many things in his escapade form the Valley of Fire; Pipkin being attacked by a weasel, Uncle Bigwig being strangled by the Shining Wire, Uncle Hazel being shot, Uncle Hazle and Aunt Primrose drowning in a rapid river, Uncle Campion being crushed by a pile of boulders, Aunt Blackberry about to be chopped to pieces by something sharp and closed together, a rabbit holding her down, Uncle Leo being attacked by a ferocious rabbit trying to slash him and his father being scratched to death by a huge, handsome but dangerous looking rabbit.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

He didn't look where he was running and he ran headfirst into a wall. He slowly sunk into a deep sleep but not before hearing what sounded like Carnation screaming.

 **I know it was some time but I feel the need to pay my respect.**

 **My heart has joined a thousand, for my friend has stopped running today**

 **RIP John Hurt, the voice of Hazel in the 1978 film and General Woundwort in the 1999 television series.**

 **And I shall always remember him as Mr. Ollivander from the Harry Potter series.**

 **1940 - 2017**


	12. A Father's Pain

Fiver was frantic all night, Snowflake was in tears; Chestnut was nowhere to be found. Everyone searched, even the Owsla went on night patrol in search for the missing kitten but to no prevail. Hannah and Skree soared above for a chance to see if they could seek him out but of course, it was too dark. Gillia, Snowdrop, Mallow and Raspberry wanted to venture forth to see if they could find him but they were stopped as they needed to be older for the likely reasons of being alone at night. Pipkin, Loganberry, Acorn, Tulip and Pollen searched Nuthanger's Farm which was proven fruitless when Pollen hit his head against a tree and cursed out loud waking Duster up and barking at them, scaring the group away. What most of us also noticed was that there was no sign of Larkspur either. Eventually, I followed Fiver to a tree down in the orchard.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly so not to wake up any owls or to catch the attention of a fox or wolf that might be passing by.

"We're going to see Bark," replied Fiver. "But I'm hoping to keep it short. Bark?" he called sticking his face into a hole in the tree. "Are you home?"

A second later, a huge shadow emerged form the hole and a huge badger stood over us. She looked down at us and smiled.

"Fiver! Friend!"

She picked him up and hugged him, strangling him. I laughed a little at this. Now I understood what Fiver meant by hoping to keep it short.

"It's good to see you too, Bark!" gasped Fiver. "Can't breathe!"

Bark set him him free but held him like a child holding a beloved doll or puppy.

Getting air back into his lungs, Fiver asked if she had seen a little kitten that looked like his big brother pass by.

Bark looked troubled.

"Bark thought she was only dreaming. Bark opened one eye to see baby rabbit running away and tall dark brown rabbit saying, "Chestnut now mine."

"Larkspur!" me and Fiver both cried.

Bark, who was holding Fiver, was so startled at this she accidentally dropped Fiver, making him land on me.

"Sorry," grunted Fiver getting off me.

"Don't worry," I coughed.

"Thank you, Bark," said Fiver. "We need to head home now. You've been very helpful."

"Come visit soon," regarded Bark, and she walked back into her den.

"I knew there was something suspicious about Larkspur!" I proclaimed. "All this talk she had on her about Frith being unforgiving and ignoring and now - come to think of it, I reckon she heard of Chestnut's beliefs with these dreams of his coming true and she blamed him for Carnation's death. Now she has taken him away. What was your vision again? Two members of a family tree?"

"An elder left and siblings three."

"Larkspur!" I said. "Larkspur is the elder of your remaining family tree. And you and Hazel have three other brothers. 'Reunion comes and blood shall spill, loved one flees from guilt and chill'. Carnation died and Chestnut ran away thinking it was his fault. He must have also ran away with the belief that he would fall into the Valley of Fire like in his dream lest it would happen."

"'Journey for us lies ahead'," continued Fiver. "'Joined together finds us dead. Life shall stay for groups of three, to set the many victims free'. We must go on a journey to find Chestnut but in groups of three to stay alive. We will also find Chestnut with other victims who are imprisoned I believe."

"We need to tell this to Hazel," I decided.

"Let's go," agreed Fiver, and we hopped back to the down.

We hopped back up to the hill but when we reached the top, Fiver just stood there.

I looked back to seem with a pained expression on his face.

"We'll find him, Fiver," I comforted.

But Fiver started to cry painfully, huge tears soaking the grass.

"I can't live without him," he sobbed. "I need to see him again. I need to to bring him home."

"An you well fine him," I assured him as I hopped up to him and hugged him. "Me and you, all who will join us, we will find Chestnut. Have faith - for him. He depends on you, Fiver. He's probably waiting for you right now. I know he ran way for his life but deep down I'm sure he needs you."

* * *

We all gathered into the Honeycomb. It took a bit of time to decide what groups would come but we got there;

The first group: Me, Rosie, Pipkin, Strawberry, Campion and Cynthia - who wanted Daffodil to come with her.

I decided it would well like that because although I had only been here two times and only managed to escape a dangerous order two times, I felt they would be safe with me being more experienced and plus, having Strawberry with us would be greta help, as he was a more dedicated member of the Owsla than Hawkbit and Dandelion put together. Then there was Pipkin who was maturing real well with his skills and being leader of the Junior Owsla. Strawberry could use a helping hand, and then Campion was definitely worth having as he was strong, brave and not afraid of any challenge for as far as I have known him. Rosie was reluctant about Daffodil tagging with them for the fear of her sister's wellbeing, but Strawberry decided he should come with the hopes to get something out of him from all these tales he had told them all.

The second group: Fiver, Hazel, Bigwig, Spartina, Silverweed and Campion.

I felt it fitted together well as they were all professional fighters and could work well together without worrying about the weak.

The third group: Michael, Blackavar, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Loganberry, Acorn, Tulip and Pollen.

I thought they went well together being an Owsla and Michael being there with his talent besides the gloating Loganberry.

"We will leave in the morning," announced Hazel. "We will find Chestnut, Fiver. Don't worry."

"If anyone's hurt him," said Fiver viciously, "I will blind them so deep, they won't see the Black Rabbit coming for them."

"Suppose you got killed first?" sneered Hawkbit. "Being a runt and all. I think it's easier said than done. Good luck on your own."

"Why do you think I became a full-time member of the Owsla in the first place?" said Fiver in sharp annoyance.

"Well let's look at the facts," said Hawkbit. "Me and Bigwig saved Pipkin from the weasel, Hazel fought Woundwort, Silverweed saved Watership Down, Blackberry stayed in Darkhaven for Campion, while you mainly just stay to give the future warnings. Chestnut couldn't possibly rely on a runt for a father, no offence."

No offence or not, Hawkbit had said the wrong thing; Fiver had pounced on Hawkbit taking him to the floor and there Fiver was; standing on Hawkbit chest, his face down on his and, unexpected of him being such a gentle-minded rabbit, screamed at him.

"A RUNTY BODY NEVER STOPS ONE FROM BEING DARING! I AM A FATHER AND YOU SAY I WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE? YOU SPEND MOST OF YOUR DAYS GRIPING ABOUT THE GLORIOUS SUMMER DAYS, THE KITTENS FROLICKING AROUND THE WARREN AND THE BUTTERFLIES ON EVERY FLOWER YOU ARE ABOUT TO NIBBLE ON, WHILE I INFORM YOU ALL OF THE HORRORS AND HAVE BEEN THROUGH DEATH-DEFYING EXPERIENCES MANAGING TO ESCAPE OUT OF LUCK! WHO SENSED THE DESTRUCTION OF SANDLEFORD?! WHO SENSED THAT CAMPION AND WOUNDWORT WERE STILL ALIVE?! WHO SENSED YOU GETTING KILLED IN THE DESTRUCTION OF REDSTONE?! WHO SENSED THE CHALLENGES LEO HAD TO FACE TO UNLOCK THE POWER OF THE NECKLACE OF WISDOM?! WHO PROTECTED HIM FROM DARKLUNN?! WHO SURVIVED CHILLBLACK'S POSION?! WHO CONFRONTED GOOSEBERRY?! ME! FIVER THE RUNT! FIVER THE SEER! I ADMIT I HAD HELP THROUGH MOST OF THEM BUT WHAT MAKES UP FOR ALL OF THESE ORDEALS IS THE FACT THAT I HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DOE TO GRACE THIS PLANET AND FRITH HAD BLESSED US BOTH WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BABY YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! I AM NOT GETTING HIM BACK WITHOUT A FIGHT! MAYBE WITH HELP, MAYBE NOT, BUT BEING A FATHER, YOU HAVE TO BE PREPARED FOR A SLOG OF RESPONSIBILITIES! YOU MIGHT EXPERIENCE THAT YOURSELF ONE DAY, SO YOU'D BETTER WISE UP WITH YOUR WORDS BECAUSE I HAVE MORE INTELLIGENCE OF PARENTAGE THAN YOU EVER HAVE!"

We all stood at the whole scene; mouths open. This was the first time I had ever seen Fiver so angry.

 _Where did he get those lungs?_ I thought to myself.

He breathed heavily and got off Hawkbit who had seemed shaken by the sudden tell-off he had been given. I was pleased to see him shaking all over from Fiver's rant after many times of berating him, plus being smaller than Hawkbit but was still in shock.

"Let's get some rest then," said Hazel after a very long pause. "I'll take care of him."

As Hazel placed a paw on Fiver's shoulder, we hopped away.

Fiver clinged onto Hazel sobbing his heart out into his chest, the exact same way he did when he had doubts on having a doe due to being a runt.

"Shh, shh," comforted Hazel.

"I need to do this!" sobbed Fiver. "Runt or not! I need to brave my way into the dark for Chestnut's sake."

"I know, I know," said Hazel. "But I will help you because you are my brother. Remember that promise we made for each other? We will go together. I nearly lost you last time and I am going to stick with you for good to ensure that this does not happen again."

"It wasn't your fault, Hazel," sniffed Fiver still pressing his head into Hazel's chest. "Chillblack found her way into my mind and played everything up. But it was my fault also, I suffered silently from Gooseberry's bullying. If I had told him, you would have banished him and all would have been happy."

"I know, Fiver," said Hazel stroking his head.

"I didn't mean to say i had more intelligent of parentage," sobbed Fiver. "I know you have more intelligent but-"

"I understand, I understand," said Hazel who was drying his brother's tears with his ears. "You were angry."

"Also, I saw nothing about Larkspur being part of this. What she had - she had-"

"She wouldn't," said Hazel. "She's weak. We protect what we love. Chestnut will be alright when we find him.

"You're right," Fiver sniffed, trying to swallow some faith and confidence. "I will not rest until I feel Chestnut nibbling my ears and resting on top of me again."

"You are on dedicated father, little brother," said Hazel proudly.

"What was Father like? Did Mother tell you?"

Hazel looked a little pained. He looked as if he never wanted ask that type of question.

"Perhaps we should go outside for a bit," suggested Hazel.

They hopped outside the tree and rested against the trunk.

"Just so I feel easy telling it to you," added Hazel. "Because I never knew Father but from what Mother had told me, it's a really sad tale."

Fiver was ready to listen as Hazel began the tragic tale.

"Mother met father in a glade close to the hill where we were both born. Mother said it was the happiest day of her life for she knew that he was meant for her. Though I didn't get to see him in person, Mother said I had his body and when you were born, she said you had his eyes. She told me what a heroic rabbit he was; winning every fight to the death, helping the meek inhere the Earth and bravely fought his way though a lonely childhood, parents. Dark times around becoming each there's mate for there was a demon unseen by anyone but the victim it chose. Some sort of rabbit Mother believed it was. Mother was carrying me during the tragedy, this monster appeared and attacked her. Mother told me it had red blood eyes and a pointed buck tooth like a golden thorn. Father fought against him but it plunged his tooth straight into his heart. Mother watched in shock as it jumped for her but an owl caught it and brought it up into the air. It broke free from the owl and collapsed. Mother seemed to think the monster was dead and some humans shortly took it away. Nothing was heard from it since."

Fiver lay there in silence letting the magic heroic story of his father sync into his mind.

"You've got Father's courage," said Hazel. "Chestnut is lucky for it. Death might be immortal, but so is inheritance of one."

…..

"Don't cry, Silverweed," I comforted. "Please don't. We are all going to split together to find him."

"But it's horrible," sobbed Silverweed. "Poor little Chestnut out there all alone, taken by Larkspur. What if she does something to him? I never liked her. The way she spoke to me about children being unforgiven for sins. She spooked me well."

"Don't let it bother you, Silverweed," consoled Rosie giving a little kiss on the head. "We will find him."

Silverweed came into our burrow for comfort because it was just too much for him, he really loved the little baby. Silverweed was a very sweet rabbit, but had a very dark past. I had been told he had died to save the warren, but Fiver revived him with our share of something known as the Necklace of Wisdom, a trinket that will grant you what you want if you can unlock three souvenirs that come from the soul; Selflessness, Friendship and Love. I unlocked all three, the third with a lot of help from Fiver.

After a few more words to make him feel better, me and Rosie looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Rosie."

"Sorry for what, Lolly?"

"With Darklunn, Chillblack and Gooseberry gone, I thought there was finally peace, but apparently not."

"There's no need to be sorry," said Rosie. "Really. Life has its ups and downs. Ever since you told me about this place last summer, that was all I had in my mind all year. All my life I had been on stage, falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland, blown away to the Land of Oz, dancing with a frightening beast, married a man with six brothers, singing with a boy who was part of a different race and dying for the sake of an orphan boy. I love the stage with all my heart but I wanted more. I wanted adventure; I wanted somewhere new to experience. All those things I read from Roald Dahl, Enid Blyton, J.K. Rowling and Michael Morpurgo inspired me to find adventure and who should be my map to it but you, Leo Barning. I cannot thank you enough to help me find a way into what I want. Here I am, living in the dream I have wanted since I was thirteen. I see this darkness as a journey towards excitement despite the seriousness which I respect. But as I say, Leo; you granted my wish. You make your desires because you want them bad; not with the help of some Birthday cake, but a star can also lead to your desires."

She smiled and gave me a sweet, gentle kiss on the nose to which I returned the same.

At that moment, Fiver appeared.

"Leo?"

He had a look of shame about him.

"What's wrong, Fiver?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry I screamed in front of you."

"He had it coming," I responded. "Hawkbit's not a father. Chestnut is really lucky to have you for one."

"I just had so much to let out. You don't know what a father's pain feels like."

"I don't," I agreed, "but I might one of these days. Just get some sleep now, Fiver. You need it."

"I'm glad you are my brother in this universe," smiled Fiver.

"That's better," I commented. "We're mores used to seeing you smile."

* * *

As Fiver hopped into his burrow, he saw Snowflake sobbing.

"Don't cry, Snowflake," said Fiver. "I will find him and bring him home, I promise."

He couldn't really promise it but he always tried to keep faith inside him.

"But where is he?" sobbed Snowflake. "Out there all alone with Larkspur. I never liked her, that creepy doe."

"Neither have I," Fiver confessed. "I always feel cold whenever I'm with her and Silverweed himself said the same thing in his experiences."

"I'm so ashamed to stay behind," said Snowflake who was finally drying her eyes. "I'm such a coward."

"You are not," said Fiver. "It's a brave thing to do, staying home and praying. You can also stay home so if he did find his way home. I want you to hide behind me always, Snowflake. I will protect you and Chestnut from any elil that crosses our path. Even if I had to face someone like Gooseberry again, I will fight him for you both. I love you and Chestnut with all my heart I will fight any battle for you both. Never call yourself a coward again because you are not. You even stood up to Gooseberry when you scratched him in the face. Never let yourself down to your achievements."

"I love you, Fiver."  
"I love you too, Snowflake. Get some sleep now and you will rest your mind easily."

They both nuzzled and huddled together for the night as it lasted. A dark day it has been, losing Carnation and to lose Chestnut along with the further dark events, Fiver only hoped that no vision would come to his mind tonight. He felt that as long as he had no visions, then there is a good chance that Chestnut might be safe.


	13. Escape from Rawfinn

Slowly and unwillingly, Chestnut woke up, a chill finding its way into his coat. It was as if he had fallen into a stream in his run from the Valley of Fire.

"Is it winter already?" he asked wearily.

"Don't be stupid!" snapped a voice.

Chestnut got his strength back and woke up to find a rabbit very similar to Uncle Hazel. He looked just like the one in his previous dream.

"W-Who are you?" stammered Chestnut.

"Your uncle regretfully enough," snarled the rabbit with a savage growl. "Hawthorn. I was told to keep an eye on you and place with you with the newcomer. Get a move on before you lose an ear."

"What do you mean lose an ear, Uncle Hawthorn?"

"By biting it off," said Hawthorn. "And don't-you- _dare_ call me 'uncle' again'."

"But you just said you were my uncle."

"I forbid you to call me it if you wish to remain alive."

Chestnut started to feel fear flowing into his veins. He was in a dark chamber and saw a few skulls lying left fight and center. Watership Down was nowhere to be seen and neither did this seem a dream, but he wished it was the way things were now.

"Where's my daddy?"

"You'll never see him again! If he ever does come here, he will be killed. He ruined my life your father has. Mine, Iris _and_ Tubular's. It was a dark day he was born. Mother died due to his birth. And who he should he give birth to, but you."

"Where am I?" panicked Chestnut.

"Rawfinn," snapped Hawthorn. "the birthplace of Chillblack. It was just her misfortune she failed to poison your father last summer. She promised me, and the other two we would inherit this place if she were to move - as of coincidence, she passed on due to our dratted older bother as we heard."

"Brother?"

"Hazel," explained Hawthorn with a feeling of pain. "But no more questions. You are are to dig the burrows with the kitten next door to you. Work well and earn your keep and if you object, you will die!"

Chestnut wished that his father would appear and save him, but what good would a runt be towards fully grown rabbit?

Hawthorn led him down a tunnel and pushed him towards another kitten at work. Hawthorn pushed Chestnut close up, very harshly and he almost hit the wall. The kitten helped him up.

"You work together," snarled Hawthorn. "And you," he added at Chestnut. "As you are the child of the seer, you are in danger if you do not abide by the systems of this place. Now get to work!"

And he hopped away.

The kitten was working away, scraping paw after paw into the wall to make a new burrow.

"He's only saying all that to scare you," said the kitten after five minutes. "He'll bully any kitten your size."

The kitten was a healthy rabbit, though he looked slightly older than Chestnut. Surprisingly enough, he looked like his father with the tawny coat and white belly fur. but his eyes were sunset orange.

"Are you sure?" shuddered Chestnut.

"That's what I would like to believe," confessed the kitten. "Father always taught me that courage is found within; not by physique or aggression. But let's just start to know each other for a bit of sunrise in here. My name is Walnut."

"Wow!" cried Chestnut excitedly. "Our name is almost the same as each other. My name is _Chest_ nut."

"Say," remarked Walnut, eying Chestnut with a tad bit of suspicion. "You look almost like Hawthorn."

"I'm his nephew," explained Chestnut with a feeling of terror. "My older uncle and three others hated each other. My older uncle took my father as a child to a better life. They blame Daddy for the death of my mother. Maybe they want to keep me because I'm his son."

"They obviously kept their ears flopped down and not sprinted up tot understand," said Walnut. "It's normal for mothers to die of birth. Why do they think _my_ mother died?"

"Why didn't Mama die giving birth to _me_?"

"It doesn't happen very often," said Walnut. "I'm one of the few to not have a mother."

"How did you end up here?" asked Chestnut.

"The wolf got Father two springs ago," explained Walnut trying to swallow the pain of his past as if he was eating frog warts. "Hawthorn and his two other brothers took me away and I explained to them that I was out in the night watching the stars and the wolf was after but my father took my place. Larkspur told me that I was blasphemous for taking the life of my father for being out in the dark. But I refuse to believe it. I committed no sin; my dad's death was an accident. I'm no murderer at all."

"What are doing?!" thundered Hawthorn who had suddenly appeared.

"You were brought here for labour; not chatting!"

"Does Great Aunt Larkspur live hear?" asked Chestnut.

"She does," said Hawthorn. "And she will hear of both your defiances. Come!"

The two rabbits followed Hawthorn down a tunnel and halted them by an opening. He hopped in and after a few seconds, he called them in. They hopped into a familiar circular chamber. It was the very place where Chestnut saw in the dream the skinny rabbit being sentenced to death and to his horror, he wondered if he was to be the one, for there was Larkspur on-top of the same platform but no skinny kitten. From the darkness that covered her, Chestnut suddenly realised, from the ice-blue eyes, she was the one watching him while he spent the night with Uncle Dandelion.

"Come hither!" she snapped.

Chestnut and Walnut hopped nervously towards her, but Walnut seemed to hold a bit of courage.

Standing on her left were two other rabbits who looked exactly like Hawthorn. One was really big and muscular and the other rather short and porky.

On Larkspur's right was a huge, muscular rabbit and resembled Uncle Bigwig as he had a mane upon him, only rather short but he looked incredibly mean and was blind in the right eye with three gash marks passing over it. Also next to him was a black rabbit with grass green eyes and a little tear on his left ear. He didn't look aggressive, but had a mysterious cold stern look about him - for some reason, he reminded Chestnut of Campion.

"Great Aunt Larkspur?" gasped Chestnut.

"Never call me Great Aunt!" she snapped. "You were brought here to be protected from the Valley of Fire. You killed Carnation due to your uncontrollable dreams. You are born of evil, Chestnut, child of the seer. Your father had ruined my life - _their_ lives too," she added nodding at the two on her left and and at Hawthorn who was guarding the way out.

"Indeed he did," remarked the tall one next to Larkspur. "His heart will be plucked out if I see him!"

"Hur, hur!" chuckled the second one stupidly. "Heart plucked out of he sees him!"

With these words, he scratched his own right cheek with his claw.

"That was amazing!" said Walnut. "Now the other side!"

And the rabbit did so.

"Enough!" snarled the other rabbit.

Larkspur continued: "Your grandmother, my despicable sister, was pictured in your father's visions of leaving them five at a young age, which had come true. He had an evil mind like you and due to that, I heard all of what he had caused; he killed everyone in the destruction of Sandelford Warren, nearly killed Bigwig in the Shining Wire and he even attempted to kill his own brother with man's thunderstick hitting him. But you inherit the blood and mind of your father and have spilled blood and it this there my perfect right to keep you here in Rawfin, a home for sinners who do not deserved out be pardoned to to suffer until the Valley of Fire opens for them."

"With all due respect, Mistress," remarked Walnut boldly. "I heard many tales that his father just reads the future, not killed people."

" _SILENCE!_ " screamed Larkspur, making Chestnut shudder but Walnut stood calmly, keeping a straight face.

"Hawthorn told me of your lackadaisical commitment towards your duties and bravery defying, very intolerable at Rawfinn. The two of you can spend two days in the cell together without food for the next two days."

"But we'll starve!" cried Chestnut.

"Three for answering back!" snarled Larkspur. "It's a wonder how Frith forgives children."

"Because children are new to life and have so much to learn," argued Walnut. "I sympathise you, I thought all rabbits as old as yourself are known to be intelligent."

"You've extended your sentence to four for your cheek!"

"But Great Aunt Larkspur!" cried Chestnut.

"Never call me that again!"

Chestnut felt tears welling up.

"Don't cry. Don't you dare cry!" roared Larkspur. "If you cry, you will die quickly!'

Chestnut held his tears very bravely.

"Much better," sighed Larkspur contentedly. "It's lucky for you to be a child and that I forgive you. If you are gown up, you'd be burned."

"If I might meddle, mistress," said the black rabbit stepping forth. "Fear would involve tears, I have so many pains but for a buck his age, surely it would be necessary to lessen the pain."

"Nay!" snapped Larkspur. "I took pity on you for your hints of agreements with my righteousness, Aster. He is a child, therefore a sinner, blasphemy flowing in his veins as you know what he had done to Carnation. Is that right, Captain Nettle?"

"Indeed," growled the lookalike to Uncle Bigwig. "I was in the same agreements in my youth. My good-for-nothing brother being trouble himself. Had to beat him many times. Hasn't cured him at all, for I hear he is now Captain of Owsla. I heard some recent tales rom him, concerning that famous rabbit, Leo Barning from Above. It's his history that makes me grateful. Knowing that he is a soldier I can fight to the death with him. Told him all my life that strength is what makes you a winner."

The now-called Aster, turned away from and gently clawed the platform he was on, as in a gesture of hoping to do away with Captain Nettle one of these days.

"Iris, Tubular," announced Larkspur to the rabbits on her left. "Take these two away, and if you little brats resist, you will burn. Burn!"

The two rabbits hopped down and led them away into a cold cell. It was wide enough for a few other rabbits but some skulls, like the previous cell, were scattered here and there and up one on the ceiling was what looked like artwork of a rabbit's face; it was black and had what looked like two rubies for the eyes.

"It's the rabbit from my dream!" whimpered Chestnut.

"What dream?" asked Walnut.

And Chestnut explained about his nightmare of Carnation dying, falling into the Valley of Fire, adding he made it real as to why he is now hear.

"Mere coincidence," remarked Walnut. "Superstition is not very healthy."

"But is is real," said Chestnut. "I'm evil. I dreamed a dram of an old rabbit getting killed and it has happened."

"But have you been taken to the Valley of Fire?"

"No. Thinking about it, maybe this is was parallel to that. Misery."

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself, dear."

The two kittens turned to see a violet doe with a white underbelly and next to her, a miniature version of herself. Behind her were a few other rabbits as well; one one taller than the others and corn yellow, one was a grey, plump rabbit and one was coloured of a strong red.

"Who are you?" asked Chestnut.

"I'm Tiger-Lily, dear," she greeted "And this is my little sister Zinnia."

"Hello," she said shyly.

"Are you the only one in here?" asked Walnut.

"Certainly not," said a corn-yellow rabbit appearing so suddenly. He was actually quite a lot taller than any other rabbit put together.

"Who are you, sir?" asked Chestnut.

"My name is Huckleberry," introduced the rabbit. "But I don't like it, too sophisticated. I'd rather you call me Huckers."

"A nice name all the same," said Chestnut smiling.

"My name's ... " began the plump grey rabbit who looked rather embarrassed. "My name is - Thumper. I lived in a cage at a school and the human kids there named me after some rabbit called Thumper from a story named Bambi. Wish they gave a better name though, something as uncommon as Leo Barning from Above but oh well."

"You know Uncle Leo?" asked Chestnut.

"Precious," answered Tiger-Lily, "There isn't a rabbit around here who does not know Leo Barning from Above. Many tales we know of him and that he resides at Watership Down. We heard only last summer, he took a journey with a seer known as Fiver."

"He's my father!" squealed Chestnut. "Fiver is my father. I wish he was here now."

The red rabbit fannally had words upon hearing this.

"Child of the seer? Well, I almost saw no resemblance."

He had a gloomy look about him.

"What's resemblance?" asked Chestnut softly.

"When you look like someone," explained the rabbit idly. "Anyway, I'm Cornstalk. What's _your_ name, child of the seer?"

"Err, my name is Chestnut," he introduced. "And this is my new friend Walnut."

"Ah yes," said Cornstalk uninterestedly. "We've seen you here for some time."

"Ain't it funny that our names rhyme?" laughed Chestnut.

"Mere coincidence," replied Cornstalk.

"What's coincidence?" asked Chestnut.

"Really?" snorted Cornstalk. "You literally do not know what coincidence means?"

"I'd like to hear you describe it," remarked Walnut. "He's only little. He'll learn everything in his own good time."

"Be it as it may," said Cornstalk. "You must soon realise how intelligence will help you survey if you are to reunite with your family, child of the seer. A new friend like him is not enough. My uncle can show you everything you need to know about courage and loyalty."

"Who is your uncle?" asked Chestnut. He began to dislike this rabbit very much, but he was a very curious creature.

"His identity is private," said Cornstalk. "He'll only reveal to those who trust him."

Chestnut thought for a bit; Cornstalk proved to be a very nasty rabbit and suppose his uncle was nastier and more cruel? His father was the one to always stay by, let alone Walnut whom he had very much grown to look up to since defending him from Larkspur and Cornstalk.

"I think my Daddy is the best person to trust. As we as a new face," he added looking at Walnut who smiled proudly.

"Just so you know, child of the seer," responded Cornstalk, a very cold, majestic expression about him,"you ought to remember your title. Your 'Daddy' can read the future and make horrible things happen. If you don't consider your position now, you'll take things the same way as him. You already have if you think about it, killing that old Carnation."

"Eat compost, Cornstalk!" snapped Walnut. "He's already uncomfortable enough."

"Now now," said Tiger-Lily. "Let's not fight. You'll get yourselves in more trouble."

"Me?" laughed Cornstalk. "I literally ran a challenge for my brilliant uncle. I just so happened to run into this place for refuge by mistake. They said I am blasphemous as a child but I left my youth only a summer ago."

"Well, I can't see how I am here not being a child," snuffed Thumper. "I myself also left youth a summer ago. I wanted to escape form the cage because children were absuing me, drawing on me and trying pull of my whiskers."

"Me and Zinnia have no family," explained Tiger-Lily. "Zinnia found some flayrah and ate it hungrily but it belonged to the property of Rawfinn. I only agreed to stay with her to be with her."

Huckers cleared his throat and said, "I saw the two sisters being treated and I tried to stand up to them, but it didn't work. So tada! Here I am."

The rock moved aside. In pushed was the black-coated rabbit Aster and the rock moved back into its place.

"Maybe you will now think twice before meddling with verdicts," growled the voice of Captain Nettle.

"Even though I asked for forgiveness," retorted Aster, calmly with the same stern look about him.

Nettle hopped away.

"What have you done?" asked Huckers.

"Serving justice towards the young kitten," he said looking at Chestnut with the same stern look. "It impresses me to see a buck with courage not to let his emotions out. I'm not easy to impress."

"Thank you, ... Apple?"

"Aster," the rabbit corrected.

"Are you really under those rabbits?" asked Walnut. "I saw you a few times and I never see you agree, just stand there."

"Must I really confess my secrets to my fate?"

"That bully is gone now," said Chestnut.

"Everyone hears everywhere, young buck," replied Aster sitting down. "Now be silent. I must analyse the breakout?"

"Breakou-" Chestnut began excitedly, but Walnut put a paw desperately over his mouth.

After ten minutes, Aster, after looked at the ceiling with the kightpatch, ordered everyone in a line and analysed the tallest and smallest.

"Hmm," he said. "Yes."

Looking at Chestnut, he said lowly, "You are the smallest. But answer me this; can you dig?"

"Yes," said Chestnut. "Mama taught me how to do it quickly."

"All the better," said Aster with a rare smile. "You are to climb upon all the rabbits stating on one another, climb through the patch of light and dig a burrow for us to get out. We cannot do it her because someone might be listening and get suspicious. Got it?"

Chestnut looked up at the cling with the face of the Black Rabbit staring hungrily down at them all and gulped.

"Err, y-yes," he stammered. "But the Black Rabbit."

"It's just to scare you," explained Aster. "Everyone here is superstitious but you must maintain your common sense; ignore it and don't be frightened. It's what they want."

"Okay," shuddered Chestnut.

"I only agree to get out to retreat to my goals," said Cornstalk. "Don't expect me to join."

Sensing Chestnut's lack of confidence, Walnut hopped up too him and said, "May I recommend a trick for a difficult task? It'll possibly work."

"Yes please, Walnut."

"What is your biggest desire?"

"What's desire?"

"Why are we not surprised he would not know such a simple word?" remarked Cornstalk.

"Why are we not surprised that you have the point-of-view of an inbred?" Walnut took back. Turning back to Chestnut he said, "Ddisre is what you really want. Something you'll anything for? What is your desire?"

"Quite a few," said Chestnut not deciding. "That I was not a runt, that I have a brother, to have a normal mind and to be with Daddy and Mama again."

"Well," said Walnut. "Imagine that they are in that hole you are meant to reach. Ignore the Black Rabbit and reach for what you want, a reward for bravery."

"Okay," said Chestnut.

"You'll be fine," said Walnut patting his head. "You are very strong and you'll manage it."

And so the rabbits gathered into their lines, each one tall to short; Huckers, Thumper, Cornstalk, Tiger-Lily, Aster, Walnut, Zinnia and Chestnut. when that was done, they claimed onto of one after the other, leaving Chestnut to clamber up their backs on by one and reach the light, but he was still shaken by the view on the ceiling and he clambered through the light and out into a meadow. As soon as he got his breath back, he started to dig. He could do it even without his mother and he soon reached the outside. The weather was horrible and the wind was strong. But he had no time to worry about it. He started digging into the ground and calculated where he dug. Chestnut may prove to be naive and questionable but he was a professional digger. He had finally reached the cold draft of the dungeons and was soon facing his co-prisoners, everyone looking at him impressively, even Cornstalk.

"What sort of runt is quick?" snorted Cornstalk.

"What sort of rabbit can view his own whiskers end to end?" remarked Walnut. "Really excellent," he added to Chestnut.

"Gotta hand it," commented Thumper.

"We witness something new every day," said Huckers.

"Wow!" cried Zinnia.

"Very well done, dear," said Tiger-Lily.

"Everyone through now," said Chestnut. Though he was small the hole was big enough for a fully-grown rabbit.

They all scuttled through the burrow, Walnut and Chestnut the only ones left.

"After you," offered Walnut as he allowed Chestnut in. He was just about to scramble into the burrow when -

"What do you think you are doing?!"

He turned to see Captain Nettle glaring through the sell. He looked very livid.

"Slowly rotting away," said Walnut dryly. "See you."

He jumped into the hole, ran and reached the entrance to find Chestnut on his own looking scared.

"They heard shouting. They all ran their own way out of fear! I chose to stay with you!"

"Let's go!" cried Walnut.

The two rabbits raced through a dark forest, some soldier from Rawfinn in pursuit with Hawthorn's voice decorating the tear of it all.

"Get them! Eat them! Drink their blood! They will pay for this escape!"

The two bucks kept running and running and running until they came to an angry river.

"I can't swim!" wailed Chestnut.

"Get on my back!" ordered Walnut.

Chestnut did so and they jumped into water, Walnut swimming with all his might until they reached the other side and ran scores nearby bridge. They rested near a flower bed, panting their lungs out.


	14. Departures of Three

I woke to the sound of heavy rain outside the warren. I stare down at myself with Rosie resting on my chest. I normally preferred nights to last forever when I felt this uncomfortable, but it cannot be helped. Chestnut needed to be found.

I kissed Rosie on the nose and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Bagheera," I smiled.

"Good morning, Lolly," she yawned. "Was yesterday a dream?"

"It wasn't," I said ally. I often liked to think such bad things would be only bad dreams. I remember so well spending a few days down Aunt Madeline's house, the woman truly hated me and she even threatened to have me arrested in a juvenile detention centre. But it was illegally held and she was now behind bars and I was safe from her, but whatever has happened to Chestnut I only hope my experiences remain worse than his. He was only a kitten after all.

I got up and hopped to Fiver and Snowflake's quarters where they were sleeping peacefully.

I looked at Fiver who was looking very uncomfortable and murmuring in his sleep. I could also make out what he was saying.

"Daddy's coming, Prince Winter. I won't let the Valley of Fire take you."

"Fiver," I whispered softly. "Fiver. It's time to get up."

I put a paw on his shoulder and slowly opened one eye.

"We need to get ready now," I smiled.

"God morning, Silverweed," he yawned.

"Leo," I softly chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," said Fiver. "I don't realise-"

"It's alright," I said. I could totally understand why he thought i was Silverweed. We both bore a striking resemblance, except Silverweed's eyes were emerald green and mine were water blue.

"Good morning, Leo," said Snowflake sleepily. "Have we found him?"

"No sorry," I said. "We only just woke ups, but I promise we will find him."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," responded Snowflake worriedly. "Suppose he met a dog or a cat or an owl or the Shining Wire or perhaps the Black Rabbit?"

"He hasn't," assured Fiver. "Had he met any of them I'd see it."

While Rosie was consoling Snowflake and Fiver, I hopped outside to find Silverweed in my way.

"Hello, Leo," he said. "Everyone leaving is starting to gather outside. Stay in though, the rain is heavy."

I was just about to take off, when I saw Jason scratching his back against the wall. It was last minute to decide but – maybe he should come with my group? He is my little brother and I need to take care of him. I left him with Aunt Madeline and, while she favourited him, she could have done anything to him. I needed him to stay with me. He might be only sixteen but he needed me.

"Jason?"

"What?"

"I think it best you came with me?"

Jason looked embarrassed.

"Why?"

"It's just that you are my brother and I need to look after you."

"But I am having fun with Pipkin and the others."

Jason didn't look all too pleased.

"I just feel that I should be with you. Imagine what Aunt Madeline would have done and I wasn't there."

"But you weren't. You ran off into the forest."

"She set the police on me. The very jail which Mr. Gorwood worked in. But this is a chance for me to be there."

"I'm sorry, Leo but I'm seventeen in October. You can hold to me forever."

"But Mam can."

"But you're not Mam though are you? Neither are you Dad. Let me live my life."

"Funny way of showing gratitude!" I snapped. "Excuse me for being a big brother, looking out for his younger one. You might think you know what you are doing, but you have more to learn."

"This is a warren, not a Day Care Centre," said Jason. "If you want to be protective, stick your group and I'll stick to mine."

I watched him hop away, anger-strcuk as to how he could be so ungrateful. Only this year he grew addicted to that new Pokemon gme where you find one on your phone. I leanred about so many accident involving that game. After hearing of the addcient with those two guys falling from a cliff playing it, I told him to be careful and he ecpressed his grattuidte with "Well, I'm no going to play it by a cliff am I?".

Silverweed happened to be watching the whole scene.

"He'll appreciate you one day," he assured me. "One he'll look back on this and frown."

"You sure?" I said. "In my point of view, he'll marry Hannah before he begins to appreciate me."

"What's marry?"

"Never mind," I said.

I followed Silverweed to the entrance. Bigwig, Hazel, Campion, Spartina, Blackavar and Michael were there already.

"Hello, everyone," I said.

"Morning, Leo," said Michael. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," I said.

"Alright?" said Bigwig, flabbergasted. "You should be ready! We're going to get Chestnut back and you say you're alright?"

"You're the warrior, Bigwig," I responded. ""Not me."

"We'll get everyone's energy up later, Bigwig," said Hazel.

"Can I talk to you, Hazel?" I asked.

"If course," said Hazel as we hopped away from the others.

I chose a burrow which I thought was empty but in there were Cynthia stroking the chest of Daffodil.

"Yes," he said happily. "Something a buck should always derive from his kitten. You are doing very well, Cinny."

"Only too happy to help," giggled Cynthia.

"What's this?" said Rosie behind me. I didn't expect her to appear so suddenly.

"Just giving Daffodil respect," said Cynthia exchanging her older sister a look as if she was explaining something obvious like washing your hands as they are covered with mud.

"Well, okay," said Rosie uncertainly, "but don't make it a big step. You're only thirteen mind, Cynthia."

It seemed she wanted to call off this relationship between the pair but she thought it might be interfering.

"Can me and Hazel use this space please, guys?" I asked.

"Sure," said Cynthia, looking rather embarrassed by her sister's meddling.

"Indeed," said Daffodil. "Not to worry though, I use so many other chambers for the time I make with a rosebud like this one here."

He was eyeing down at Cynthia who blushed a kissed him on the nose.

I was with Rosie on this. I did not like this relationship at all, even Hazel looked rather doubtful.

After they hopped away, we entered.

"How did you become leader?" I asked Hazel suddenly.

"Everyone decided I should because I got us all safely thought the journey to the warren."

"Everyone expects me to be leader because I am 'Leo Barning form Above'. I don't see how falling form the sky can make me a good leader."

"Really?" said Hazel, who place both paws on my shoulders. "And ye yet you bravery ventured to complete the challenge of the Necklace of Wisdom with Fiver and Pipkin, both small and helped Fiver defeat Gooseberry."

"All chances, "I said. "Just two things."

"Fiver was always doubtful being a runt," said Hazel seriously. "But yet he took part in the wars of Efrafa and Darkhaven, helped you defeat Darklunn, took down Gooseberry before you came to the rescue, and is courageously venturing out to seek his child. You will be a brilliant leader for your group because you will know what to do and you will do what you think is right. Fiver inspired me like that. And don't forget you are also a big brother and Jason needs you as Fiver still needs me. I didn't want to be leader, but there are times where we have no choice. Follow your heart, Leo. You will be brilliant at what you do, moo matter what."

Talking to Hazel, it was like talking to a real big brother. He was my big brother in this universe which I was grateful for but there were times I longed for a real one, but at the same time, Hazel was enough for me.

"Thank you, Hazel," I said.

"No need to thank me," said Hazel smiling wanly. "I'm only telling you the truth."

Before I thought about it, I drew myself into a long hug with him.

After that talk, I decided to go and see Blackberry and outside her burrow, I saw Jason glaring at me, his pound pounding on the floor.

"So my name is Droops is it?"

I saw Leo II jump out and said to Jason "Dwoops. Uncle Dwoops."

"Loganberry was saying something about a nick name for me from the new baby and I've just solved it!"

"That was before you began to improve," I said, trying very hard to keep my laughter in my throat.

"Don't think I'm forgiving you for this," he snarled and he hopped away.

"He will," I said to myself. "Forgiveness is stronger than anger."

I hopped not Blackberry's burrow to find that she was now standing up.

"I feel wonderful today," she smiled.

"Haven't' you always been well?" I asked.

"Well, "she said, starting to look uncomfortable, Leo II hopping up to her arms. "I had a rather awkward delivery," she admitted, tickling Leo II's pudgy belly. I needed to be taken care of. I told everyone not to tell you."

"And you didn't tell me?" I said, rather hurt.

"Leo -"

"And you adopted me as your nephew? I thought we were supposed to share secrets not keep them! I have a right to know if you're in a state."

"Leo, please understand." explained Blackberry. "I only kept it from you so you would not worry. I love you and don't want you to worry about anything."

I sat there letting it all sync in; she had a difficult delivery for the baby and chose not to say anything to me but at the same time it was because she loved me. Confused and angry at the same time, I broke down.

"Oh, Leo," said Blackberry, setting Leo II down, "I'm really sorry. I would never mean to upset you like this. I should have known better at your age. Rosebery and Raspberry are too young to be worrying about it because they would worry themselves silly. But getting better now and I will be shopping around and digging and healing again."

She brought her paws one my body and hugged me against her breast.

"I understand, "I said. "Mothers only want what's best for their kittens."

"That's right, darling," said Blackberry. "I promise I will never keep things from you again. But let me assure, I am going to be back up very soon and sometime this will all be forgotten." after I spent a little more time with the two, I made my way back to the entrance only for many others in the Honeycomb to wish me luck. As I squeezed my way through the crowd, I reached the entrance where there three groups had arranged themselves.

We were all ready to leave, but we were held up a little as Rosie and the kittens all a joined a group hug. But then I wondered if I should hop back to Blackberry and Leo II? I couldn't. We were wasting time. Chestnut had been missing for a whole night and we needed to make sure it was just all night.

Very soon, with Hannah and Skree in the sky, we were hopping away from the tree, thinking back on this as my third time. Leaving it behind was like leaving my happiness behind.

We all stopped at Nuthangher Farm and Bigwig pointed out, "So when are we three groups going to split?"

Only now this came to my mind. Why did we not think of this before? I was only thinking that when my mind fell onto three trucks in the farmyard.

"The tru- err, I mean, hurududos!"

I was going to say 'Trucks' but that would make me end up explaining human concepts. I had too much experience with that.

"What about them?" remarked Hawkbit. "We all know they carry flayrah."

"There's three of them, I said. Each group pick one and that's the start of the journey for us."

We all wished each other good luck for a few minutes.

"Will Jason be fine with you?" I asked Michael.

"of course," he said. "Taking care of him won't be easy, but I must confess – I would like a little brother myself."

"Why not adopt one?" I asked.

Michael gave a thoughtful smile.

"Maybe I could," he said.

"Just picture it," I said. "Daddy Issues 2: Not the Prank."

We both let out a good laugh at this.

"Don't worry," I said to Fiver. "We will find him."

"I know we will," he replied.

After hugging Fiver and Hazel goodbye, as well as waving to a livid Jason, though out of concern, we clambered into our own truck. We concealed ourselves behind some crates so nobody would see us. Five minutes later, the trucks began to vibrate, the engines started, and we were off each truck driving in an opposite direction.

"Frith protect them all," I prayed.


	15. Fathers and Stars

After getting their breath back, Chestnut and Walnut decided to dig a burrow far off so the Rawfinnians didn't stand a chance to catch them. They dug near a little stream. Walnut was bigger and stronger than Chestnut who, on the other hand, dug quicker than a fox, even Walnut himself was lost for words for he expected him to be rather slow for his size. Thinking back, had he started digging back at the chamber where they first met, he would have probably dug them a way out. But then, all the other rabbits, Tiger-Lily, Zinnia, Huckers, Thumper, Aster and that compost heap of a rabbit Cornstalk would have still been imprisoned.

After digging the burrow as wide as they could, Walnut went to look for some berries and grass while Chestnut took a break from all his work. Walnut had arrived with a brand of berries for them to share. Walnut took his time, but Chestnut who was so hungry wolfed his share down in a second.

"Small rabbit, big appetite," commented Walnut.

At that moment, Chestnut responded with a loud, healthy hiccup, shocking Walnut who eventually sniggered. Rather embarrassed by it, he quickly changed the subject.

"There are times I wish I wasn't so small," said Chestnut sniffily. "Daddy says it's fine to be a runt because he's one."

"But you can dig faster than anyone," said Walnut. "None of us could. Even that inbred Cornstalk was surprised by it."

"What's an inbr-"

"Sorry, I shouldn't really be saying those sort of things when you are young. Forget I said that."

Walnut contained his share of berries and Chestnut started outside, the rain now beating heavily. It should be enough to block their scent form any of the Rawfinnians if they were to pass by.

"So how did you know about Daddy?" asked Chestnut.

"Hawthorn, Iris and Tubular constantly spoke about him," replied Walnut swallowing his last mouthful. "A cursed brother that was reduced by the oldest out of them. I heard about some rabbit that read the future," responded Walnut. "You possibly inherit the same gift as him only in a different view. You dream things that hold the future such as that rabbit's death."

"I'm not sure," said Chestnut with guilt. "I think I made it all happen. I don't see this as a quicksidence."

" _Coincidence_ ," corrected Walnut. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do."

"At least I didn't fall into the Valley of Fire," said Chestnut. "That was scary. I know I deserve to be there but I'm scared."

"Don't be a numpty," remarked Walnut. "No one should _ever_ say they deserve to go there. Papa says every mistake, even the darkest, is forgiven. But like you figured it out, it resembled Rawfinn, a place of death and misery."

Chestnut thought about all this; Carnation had said many things relatable to what Walnut had said.

"What was it like when you found yourself alone?" asked Chestnut.

"I just had to live it," said Walnut but held an expression of uneasiness. "Papa was the one papa I could always wish for and never ask for more; he was always there for me, taught me to fight, showed me everything I needed to know and he was even confident enough to let me look after myself. I got his permission to look at the stars, when a weasel attacked. It was about to eat me but Papa took my place, allowing me to escape."

Chestnut felt his heart tighten in pain and tears started to fall out.

"What's wrong?"

"You're an orphan," sobbed Chestnut.

"Quite a strong description," said Walnut. "Because there were some of the others at Rawfinn - and now you."

"Then why did they leave us?"

"You can't blame them. No one would want to stay near Rawfinn for a while, even brave Aster fears it. Mind you I would love to stay just to see Tubular hurt himself physically."

And Walnut put on a cruel, but very clever impression of Tubular.

"Hur, hur! Pain is my thing! I enjoy it! Someone please kill me so I can have paradise!" and he pretended to slit his chest with his claws and enjoy the taste of blood.

After controlling himself, Chestnut smiled.

"I know! You could be my brother! You'll have a Daddy and Mama again!"

"What?" said Walnut who looked taken aback.

"You don't have a family, so I thought maybe you could live with me. We'd be brothers!"

"Well," said Walnut looking as if he has just been told he was going to be a father at a young age. "I'm none too sure. I mean, I never met your father."

"He is the best father in the entire word!" claimed Chestnut. "He's gentle, he's kind, he's funny and he likes to tickle me a lot. I even like to nibble his ears to tickle _him_. Then at night, I always sleep next to him and I always feel safe, warm and comfortable and he sometimes serves as my own nest which I prefer more than a regular one, because it's him."

"That's almost the same with my father," said Walnut looking rather sad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Chestnut. "I didn't mean to brag!"

"Oh it's fine," smiled Walnut. "With dads of our own, how fun and excellent they are, us kittens have no _choice_ but to brag. What's your mother like?" he added.

"She's very pretty," said Chestnut. "Daddy said he met her when he found her by a stream singing. She sings like a bird, she always sings me off to sleep. She also taught me how to dig fast."

"Well, I'm guessing I could if I match with them," said Walnut. "I suppose the reason I'm so hesitant about the offer is because I don't want to forget about my _own_ father."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did," said Chestnut. "He'd want you to have a new family. He wouldn't want to think you as an orphan. I know I don't. Daddy and Uncle Hazel were ones themselves."

Soon, the two kittens settled themselves down ready to sleep. As Walnut closed his eyes to sleep b thinking about Chestnut's offer to be adopted by his own parents. He had to admit, he really liked Chestnut. Yes, he was small and little but he couldn't help feeling responsible for him, especially back at Rawfinn when he was being bullied by Captain Hawthorn and it was fun to tease Lieutenant Tubular to make him feel less scared with his – abnormality towards inflicted pain. Then standing up to Cornstalk intimidating him as well that cold, mysterious Larkspur, he never had a younger brother before but Chestnut already felt like one. To stand up to Larkspur with all that tongue and cheek he had given was, deep down, a challenge, because he knew that Chestnut was just a toddler and he needed someone for protection, someone to make him feel less scared so it was literally a miracle Larkspur spared them and imprisoned them. Yet it was an even more good thing that Chestnut could dig otherwise they would not be fighting for freedom this very moment.

At that thought, he felt a physical contact between his fur and there he saw Chestnut snuggling into him. He smiled at the little kitten and, for some reason, drifted easily to sleep.

Chestnut felt warm snuggling into Walnut's fur, but he missed his father being his bed, he missed sleeping comfortably on his soft, warm belly rising him up and down, which felt like heaven to the young kitten. But on this occasion, snuggling into Walnut like this was like having a big brother for real. He wondered if his father felt this way as a buck when sleeping with Uncle Hazel?

He suddenly felt perfectly tired. Though he was not sleeping on top of his father, he felt well protected with Walnut around. Deep down he hoped that Daddy and Mama would adopt him because, though he had only known him, like a big brother.

Chestnut had a very lovely dream, making up for the two previous ones. He dreamed was sleeping outside a sunny tree resting against Walnut. Hs father was sitting over him, smiling.

"Daddy!"

Chestnut pounced onto his father knocking on his back and he covered his face with licks and nuzzles as much as he could give him.

"You are looking well, Prince Winter," said Fiver as he gave him a strong cuddle in his arms sitting up. They cuddled for five minutes until Fiver got up, put Chestnut on his feet, held his paws and started to walk around, his son in balance. After a few seconds, Chestnut tickled his father's paw with his own and he fell on the floor and he started to tickle him all over. His father was a lot more ticklish than he looked. Finally, Fiver lying on his back breathless, Chestnut stood on his belly triumphantly, proud that he had finally tickled his father and tired him out.

"I finally got you!" laughed Chestnut.

"Indeed you have," panted Fiver as he picked him up and held him into the air. "I'll get you back."

"Can we play Hide and Seek next?"

"I'm afraid there isn't any time," said Fiver looking sad. "This is only a dream, Chestnut. I'm only a figment of it. I'm only here to tell you that me and the others are coming for you, including your new friend."

He nodded at Walnut sleeping rather lazily in the sun.

"His name is Walnut, Daddy," said Chestnut happily. "I want to adopt him as my big brother. I've always wanted one. Won't you adopt him? Oh, won't you?"

"Of course, Prince Winter," said his father. "He deep down wants a new family. I can see in his own past life."

As fast as a frog would hop, the night appeared.

"Can you sleep with me, Daddy?" asked Chestnut.

"I'm afraid," said his father. "I'm only in your dream and you will soon wake up, but what I say is true. I am coming for you."

He took Chestnut next to Walnut, rested him against him, went around the corner and found a huge leaf.

"Uncle Hazel would always find me one of these at night," said Fiver. He put the leaf over Chestnut and tucked him and Walnut in.

"It's so comfortable," yawned Chestnut.

"Stay where you are," said Fiver. "We will be there for you as soon as possible. And here is a little something Uncle Leo showed me."

And he planted a kiss on Chestnut's nose.

"What's that?" asked Chestnut.

"It's called a kiss," said Fiver. "To express your love for someone."

Chestnut yawned again and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself on a huge cloud and stars floating past him.

Three of them flew down to him and surprisingly, they were all the same size as him and they all the face of rabbits; the eyes, the whiskers and the noses, though not the long ears.

"Chestnut!" they cried and they started flying around him showering him with silver glitter.

"Who are you?" asked Chestnut.

"We were your best friends before you were born!"

"What?" said Chestnut? "I was alive even when I wasn't born?"

"Of course," said the first.

"We had a wonderful time together!" said the second.

"We would fly over the world and look around many places and meadows and planning what to do when we are born!" said the third.

"Don't you have names?" asked Chestnut?

"No," said the third. "We have to wait until we are born?"

"So how do you know who is who?"

"We listening to the singing inside us," said the first.

Chestnut listened to them very carefully and heard three, unique beautiful voices.

"They sound like Mama," he commented. "You think you could teach me how to sing?"

"We can't," said the second. It is inside us.

"What does mine sound like?" asked Chestnut curiously.

The stars placed themselves on Chestnut's chest that tickled him slightly.

"We cannot hear anything," said the third. "It's because you're born."

"Oh," said Chestnut disappointed. He always wanted a voice as beautiful as his mother's did.

The stars separated themselves from Chestnut sprinkling glitter on him, which made him sneeze loud. Upon that, they all laughed wildly including Chestnut.

"We are here to tell you something," informed the first.

"You can see the future involving death and are a runt," said the second.

"You want to reverse it, yes?" asked the third.

"I do," said Chestnut. "I've already killed someone and I want to lose my power forever."

"Then we know just the place," the stars altogether. "Go to the Field of Firth's Miracles."

Chestnut listened well.

"The Field of Frith's Miracles is a place where Firth can help you with all your problems and help you rid them forever."

"How will I find it?" asked Chestnut excited. "I can ask Firth to change me and I will be a happy rabbit and have a happy family again! I will never kill anyone again for as long as I live!"

"You must wait for seven leaders," said the first.

"Leaders?"

"You must wait by morning," said the second. "You and your friend will be guided to the Field of Frith's Miracles and you will be safe from your problems."

Chestnut couldn't believe what he was hearing; all this meant he could erase his power, bring Carnation back, help Walnut have a family again, defeat Larkspur, rid Rawfinn and including freeing all the slaves there.

Chestnut and the three stars began to fly or run through the clouds, bouncing on the softness of them, chuckling and laughing all the way though. Chestnut often wondered if Frith's Meadow would be like this when he lost his evilness. He knew the Valley of Fire was his real home but he was too afraid to live there. He wanted to be in the sunshine and fresh grass if that was what the meadow was.

The giggling of his three friends soon started to fade and found himself resting against Walnut.

"Our dreams will come true tomorrow Walnut," he whispered.

And he drifted back to sleep, hoping he would repeat the dream of playing with his father and sleeping together.


	16. The Path of Frith

Chestnut was sleeping peacefully until the summer birds woke him up. Walnut was gone, but he had planted a few leaves under Chestnut's head for comfort. Chestnut bounded outside and was happy to see the sun was out and the sky was blue. A yellow butterfly passed by him and he hopped after it, giggling. He was still chasing it until he saw Walnut standing by an oak tree, the very tree he was sleeping by in his dream.

"Walnut! Walnut!" cried Chestnut as he charged towards him. "I had a better dream this time!"

"What was it?" asked Walnut, looking very happy to see that he may be getting over his paranoia of making dreams come true to cause death.

"I dreamed that Daddy came and said he was coming for us and he said he would adopt you! How swell is that?"

"Oh," said Walnut, a little unsure of what to say. "Err, did you dream anything else with it?"

"That was the best part!" said Chestnut jumping up and down. "I met some stars saying there was a place I can get rid of my evilness! It's a place called Firth's Field of Miracles! He will answer you and grant any request! Maybe he can help you bring your father back! Maybe he will also bring Carnation back! And I've always wanted to see my Grandma! Maybe he will let me see her as well!"

Walnut did not answer this as his attention was preoccupied with some distance singing. It was some song in Lapine language. Neither rabbit could understand it but it was some sort of march all about Frith and the guide to sunny days and discovering the unexpected as well as fighting evil. The song was growing closer and closer and seven young rabbits, all around Walnut's age, hopped forward to them, smiling but looking rather serious at the same time. They were all in two straight lines expect the biggest rabbit was guiding them forward. As soon as they reached Chestnut and Walnut, the leader, grey with a white belly and yellow eyes, turned instantly to his followers.

"Path, halt!"

And the six rabbits, raised to their paws and stood straight.

The leader hopped up to Chestnut and Walnut.

"Who of you both is the summoner?"

"I dreamed of a group of leaders if that is what you mean," replied Chestnut timidly.

"That's precisely what I mean," responded the leader.

"I'm Chestnut," introduced Chestnut.

"My name is Walnut," Walnut introduced himself. "And who are you lot?"

He hopped to one rabbit at a time to learn their own names;  
One with a black patch on his left eye, white belly and orange coat: "Forget-Me-Not."

One with a greyish blue coat and brown eyes: "Periwinkle."

One with a green coat and orange eyes:" Elderberry."

One with a white coat but brown splodges over her with sky blue eyes: "Blossom."

One with a golden coat of fur and a white belly with green eyes: "Sunflower."

One with a dark brown coat and a white belly with bright, brown eyes: "Oaknut."

"I'm River," introduced the leader. "We're the Path."

"Path?" asked Walnut. "Path of what?"

"The Path of Frith," responded River. "We hear people in their sleep and lead them to his meadow to solve their problems."

"Which is what I have!" said Chestnut. "I have a power I want to get rid of. Only Frith can speak to me."

"That's why we are here," said River. "to help you there. Anything you wish for?" he asked Walnut.

"Can Frith raise the dead?" he asked.

"Only to those desperate, young and orphaned at a young age," explained River.

"Then that's me," replied Walnut. "I need my father back, and my mother if it isn't any trouble."

"He can only grant one," said River.

Chestnut was rather disappointed. While he wanted to get rid of his guilt with Carnation's death he mainly wanted to rid his power before more blood would spill.

"Okay," agreed Chestnut. "How far is this meadow?"

"A fair few miles," responded River. "But a far travel means rich rewards."

"Rich rewards? What do you mean by that?"

"Too many questions!" snapped Elderberry. "Shut up, Runt!"

Walnut ran to Elderberry and pinned him down, everyone gasping in shock but staying where they were in their positions.

"Listen here, you little slug!" he snarled. "Only I can call him that and tell him what to do! Do you understand me?"

"Alright, alright," replied Elderberry argumentatively.

"Do-you-under-stand-me?" repeated Walnut threateningly.

"Yes," sighed Elderberry.

Contented, Walnut released him.

"Not much sleep," explained River to the two friends.

"He'll sleep forever if he goes at Chestnut again," growled Walnut.

"Come, come," said Sunflower. "We are the Path of Firth, the path of good, redemption, light and happiness to all."

"Yes, lets argue not," agreed Oaknut.

"Forgive me," said Elderberry. "I don't know what came over me."

"Forget it," replied Walnut.

"It's okay," said Chestnut. "Daddy taught me that Uncle Leo said, 'Forgiveness is stronger than anger.'"

Everyone looked at him.

"Leo?" asked Forget-Me-Not. "As in 'Leo Barning from Above?'"

"That's what they call him," said Chestnut.

"Did he confront Darklunn and his spy?" asked Periwinkle.

"And defeated Chillblack the witch?" asked Blossom.

"I think so," said Chestnut.

"Of course he did!" responded River, laughing. "There is no rabbit who knows nothing of Leo Barning from Above. Even the dullest rabbit knows of him."

"Who is he?" asked Chestnut.

"Just a figure of speech," said River, a little surprised with how literally the little rabbit took words.

"Sorry to overtake your position, River," said Elderberry. "But shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes," said River. "We ought. While this forest is beautiful, that doesn't make elil any different."

"Elil? Here?" asked Chestnut worriedly. "There was no elil in the dream which took place here."

"It was just a dream," said Walnut.

"A dream which resulted these rabbits arriving," debated Chestnut. "The stars said so. Daddy was here and so were you, fast asleep by that tree."

"And here we are, young Chestnut!" remarked River happily. "Here to save you from your grief and nasty powers to create the future."

Walnut seemed unconvinced still, but had no choice but to accept the circumstances for what they were.

"Well this is going to be a great adventure!" cried Chestnut, jumping up and down like he always did when playing with his father. "I was taken prisoner, met Walnut and had a dream that summoned al of you to us!"

River leading them all, the nine young kittens moved from their location, singing that song again which Chestnut soon founding himself singing to as well, Walnut joining in too, but rather reluctantly. He didn't seem that fussed with signing when happy. hopped through the wood, through a meadow and up a hill which seemed hours to climb. Walnut eventually had to give Chestnut a ride as to how tired he was. Eventually, they reached the top, Walnut, once again ordering "Path, halt!" but Walnut accidentally stood in Periwinkle's position and knocked her over, knocking Forget-Me-Not and so on like a path of dominoes. They all worked together to dig a burrow big enough for them all. They feasted on the fresh grass and all lay on the hill watching the sunset.

"I would always watch the sunset with Daddy," sighed Chestnut trying to feel his father's paws over him as he lay on top of him feeling the lovely evening breeze.

"Mine as well, "said Walnut, thinking back to when he sat by his father's warm side and feeling the evening breeze himself. Why did he ever venture far to get the weasel to ruin his life?

"Frith always watches over us as much as he can while he sinks," said Blossom.

"Where are your parents?" Chestnut suddenly asked.

"Who are you to nose?" snapped Elderberry.

"Elderberry!" criticised River.

"Is he still sleepy?" asked Chestnut.

"Always is," responded River intelligently.

"We're all orphans," explained Sunflower.

"We al came from an orphanage we forgot about," said Forget-Me-Not. "But we were abused, tortured and we all ran away."

"We all put our faith in Frith," said Periwinkle. "And as we were desperate, he opened himself to us. He helped us with food, water, love and care. He very soon gave us the job of luring the unfortunate to his meadow so their problem scan be solved."

"As a result," said Oaknut rather shyly, "we are called the Path of Frith."

They both sat up to talk.

"Have you noticed?" said Chestnut. "You are the second person I met to almost have the same name as me. Both our names end with nut."

"And we look alike," marvelled Oaknut. "As well as yourself, Walnut. It's enough to think we are all related."

"Have you ever asked Frith to grant you any wishes?" asked Chestnut.

"Well," said Oaknur rather awkwardly, "I've often wi-"

"Shame on you, Oaknut!" said River looking serious. "How dare you let your own selfishness better you? Frith blessed you to summon the unfortunate, that should be enough!"

"But it's fine to have desires, isn't it?" said Chestnut, rather shocked by River's scolding to Oaknut.

"Time and time, he wanted this other thing," said River. "Very spoiled he is, spoiled rotten."

Oaknut looked sad and ashamed.

"The sun is almost set," announced River. "Path, retreat!"

They all got up without groaning and they hopped back in, Oaknut bringing up the rear.

Chestnut started after them as Walnut stretched lazily and sat up.

"What's selfish about wishes?" asked Chestnut.

"Nothing," said Walnut. "But the way River took it, you'd think Oaknut would have put Frith to shame and make him neglect him."

"And he does he neglect?" gasped Chestnut in fright.

"No!" laughed Walnut. "Frith never neglects. You take so many things literally no offence."

"What's literally?"

"When you look at a situation or saying in a serious matter," explained Chestnut. "Sarcasm and metaphors that's what you need to learn."

Chestnut jumped back on topic.

"I think River was a little nasty to Oaknut. Should we tell him so?"

"No," said Walnut. "Considerate as it is, there is something a little fishy despite this being to do with your dream. The way Sunflower goes at you and then River's criticism for wanting something. Nothing wrong to want."

"Daddy says greed is a sin."

"Want and Greed are two different things, Chessie."

"Chessie?"

"Short for Chestnt isn't it?" said Walnut. "It's fun to mess with names a little. It turns out to be a good laugh."

"Err, okay," said Chestnut uncertaily "Um…Wallie?"

"A bit cliché but not bad for a beginner," smiled Walnut.

Walnut and Chestnut hopped into the burrow, laughing about their new nicknames again and again.

Chestnut was following Walnut into their burrow when he peeped through a burrow to find little Oaknut praying.

Oaknut was almost the same height as Chestnut, about three inches.

Chestnut thought about what he was about to say he wished for. He hopped through the burrows to see who was sleeping where; River's burrow was just by the entrance, a long way from Oaknut's: good. Chestnut hopped back into Oaknut's burrow and advanced towards him gentle, his eyes closed and paws together.

"Oaknut," whispered Chestnut.

Okanut gasped.

"Sorry!" whispered Chestnut.

"It's alright," said Oaknut quietly. "Thought it might have been River."

They continued their conversation as quietly as possible.

"Will you tell me what you wished for?" asked Chestnut. "It's alright if you want something. Need and Greed are two different things."

Taking deep precautions to be quiet, Oaknut said quietly, "to have a life. It's lovely to help people like you and your brother don't get me wrong but I want to have a family and live a happy life. I know I got the six but it can be lonely to not have a family."

"Maybe when we reach the Field of Frith's Miracles, you can make one, "said Chestnut. "I could drive the others away and you can make your wish and River won't scold you for it, not even stop you. But Walnut is not my brother, just a friend. Though I would like him as a brother," he added.

"Pardon me," said Oaknut.

"It's alright," said Chestnut kindly. "It's an understandable mistake to make. We do look alike don't we. Me and Walnut that is, I mean I know you and me are alike but – but-"

Chestnut was only now bringing himself into a circle of what he was saying.

"I get what you mean," said Oaknut.

"We better go to sleep," said Chestnut. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine," responded Oaknut but very unconvincingly.

Chestnut suddenly remembered his father from his dream and what he did to him what Uncle Leo taught him.

"Maybe this will help," said Chestnut and he planted a small kiss on Oaknut's cheek.

"What was that?" asked Oaknut confused.

"Daddy told me in a dream that it was called a kiss," Chestnut explained. "It made me feel comfortable when scared. How does it make you feel?"

"Quite protected," said Oaknut rather positively.

"Well, goodnight," smiled Chestnut. "May Firth watch over you tonight."  
"You as well, Chestnut," said Oaknut.

Chestnut hopped back to his burrow and found Walnut resting on his front.

"There you are," he said sleepily. "Waiting is a favourite hobby of mine."

"Is i-" Chestnut began, but then he thought about what Walnut had taught him earlier on. "Was that starkasm?"

"Yup," said Walnut. " _Sar_ -casm."

"Oh, right. Well, sorry for keeping you waiting. I needed to ask Walnut if he was alright after River shouted at him."

But then he lowered his voice so River could not hear, despite being far from them (their burrow was at the very end).

"He wishes for a normal life."

"He does?"

"Yes. He wants an actual life and have a real family, so I told him it's alright to want and he can make his wish at the Field of Frith's Miracles while I keep the others away."

"If River stops him, leave him to me," said Walnut earnestly. "Don't be offended but a rabbit your size cannot take on a rabbit his size! He'll make you into a toadstool."

Chestnut looked a bit disheartened.

"I know you don't like your height," said Walnut, "But I want to look out for you. It was no easy task at Rawfinn but someone had to stick up for you."

"And it was you," said Chestnut smiling. "Thank you."

He laid himself down on his front and snuggled into Walnut's side.

"Goodnight, Walnut – I mean, Wallie," he yawned.

"Goodnight, Chessie," whispered Walnut before drifting off to sleep himself.

Chestnut closed his eyes and thought deeply of Oaknut. If he did want a family, he was more than welcome to be his brother. He wanted Walnut for a brother too, but the way the goal was put out, he would probably reunite with his father anyway. But a fine thing it would be to have two of them for brothers; they all looked alike and their named all ended with nut. Chestnut couldn't keep that off his mind all night. Even when asleep, he was certain he dreamed that his father and mother adopted them. No need for anymore envy against, Gillia, Snowdrop, Mallow, Raspberry Roseberry or Leo II, Not even Hickory and Marigold's kittens. Having two brothers, it would mean two more members of the family to look up to, someone to protect him if ever bullied, which he never was, but a time may come, but it had as a matter of fact with Great Aunt Larkspur and her soldiers.

The thought of her chilled Chestnut as he remembered sleeping with Uncle Dandelion and her blue eyes glaring at him. He got up, hopped around Walnut's other side, rested against him, closed his eyes tight and buried his into Walnut's fur. Daddy wasn't here true, but a brother alike would have to do for now.


	17. The Homeless Mother and the Golden Gem

"Suffering with Uncle R!"

" _Suffering with Uncle R!_ "

"Prank him always, ha, ha ha!"

" _Prank him always, ha, ha ha!_ "

"Put dish wash is his vodka!"

" _Put dish wash in his vodka!_ "

"Never drink such water!"

" _Never drink such water!_ "

"He used fake cash to buy some booze!"

" _He used fake cash to buy some booze!_ "

"Suffered in the shower rooms!"

" _Suffered in the shower rooms!_ "

"Thought he was a daddy!"

" _Thought he was a daddy_!"

"But used a bro from my buddy!"

" _But used a bro from my buddy!_ "

"Though I wish I was a bro!"

" _Though I wish I was a bro!_ "

"Like Hazel, Fiver, Jase, Leo!"

" _Like Hazel, Fiver, Jase, Leo!_ "

"Ho!"

" _Ho!_ "

"He!"

" _He!_ "

"Hi!"

" _Hi!_ "

"Ha!"

" _Ha!_ "

"Uncle Ridd! Uncle Ridd!"

" _Uncle Ridd! Uncle Ridd!_ "

"If you were here, you'd be a pig!"

" _If you were here, you'd be a pig!_ "

"They agree! They agree!"

" _We agree! We agree!_ "

"Why?"

" _Why?_ "

"Because!"

" _Because!_ "

"You act like one and smell like one!"

" _You act like one and smell like one!_ "

"Nothing like a bunny-bun!"

" _Nothing like a bunny-bun!_ "

"Oink! Oink! Always are!"

" _Oink! Oink! Always are!_ "

Michael's group, after leaving their truck, had hopped off into a huge countryside full of cows. Their only direction was a huge, huge hill and Michael passed the time improvising a mountain chant. They all had a great time singing and laughing with the chant.

Jason felt free doing all of this. Without that overprotective Leo, he could have paradise. He was seventeen in October after all and he was at the right age to do as he pleases. Besides, he was with Michael Dawnrah, he could compete in any Martial Art, plays brilliant pranks on his uncle and can fight like a professional, though he says he does not how he manages it. Jason thought he was getting quite better himself after the lessons the Junior Owsla had been giving him. He surely, he can take care of himself, almost. This adventure could be the very cane to prove to his brother, the almighty 'Leo Barning from Above' that he was not a baby.

At last they had finally reached the top of the mountain. It was around at the rate of the sun. They looked down and viewed the beautiful, green Earth, sheep in the distance, cows mooing down below and the sound of children somewhere as if on a picnic.

"Hopefully they don't hear us talk," said Michael. "Can't be saying those sorts of lyrics to youngsters."

"No such thing as perfect, Dawn-Rah." Commented Loganberry. "All young ones say the worst to grown-ups. Practically the grown-ups are where it comes from, no one needs reminding of."

They resumed by hopping towards a path leading into a forest and they followed the path for about fifteen minutes when they finally came to a clearing. There were five children sitting on a picnic table, the others guessed right what the noise might have been and what they were doing. But by the look of things, they were putting all the empty yoghurt tubs and paper plates into a nearby bin and packing up.

Soon they were removing their basket form the table and walked away, chatting all at once.

Something that had been concerning Michael lately was that any of the members of the group could get lost. Him, Jason, Leo, Rosie and Cynthia were lost to a fault thanks to stupid Jason's notion of disposing of that acorn. Antics are one thing; priority is another. But then there was stupidity to add for good measure. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked down the grass, just under the picnic table, to find the top of a smashed milk bottle with thin strong connected to each side like a bucket handle. This gave him the very idea to his concern; carefully he hopped over to it and slid it over his head and it stayed on his neck.

"Here's the deal!" he announced to the bucks who were looking in confusion. "If anyone is to get lost, I will call through this bottle top to attract attention to the strayer. Whoever the strayer might be, will then follow my voice until you find. I know I'm new to this world but we need to have our wits about us. If we are to go home, want to have mates, move your lives further, we must respond to the bottle top. Are we all clear on that?"

"Yes!" everyone announced.

"But," Jason cut in. "None of us are stupid enough to leave. No one is to get lost."

"No one is to get lost for now," retorted Michael eyeing Jason in a very serious matter. "If the acorn didn't get lost, then answers would be a lot easier."

Jason glared at him. It wasn't his fault that he thought Leo was a looney. He was only doing what he thought was right.

"Michael's right," Blackavar said to Jason. "Life is full of chances. We have to try our best not create the worst of situations. We never know what's in store."

"Okay!" announced Michael. "Any questions."

The rabbits shook their heads, but suddenly-

"When do we sleep?" asked Acorn.

"When it's dark, Thick Ears," responded Loganberry.

"We'll rest when we come to a place that looks safe," replied Michael. "Now let's move!"

"Should we listen to the impact of that thing to know how loud it is first?" suggested Tulip.

Michael agreed. He inhaled as deeply as he could and blew with all his might into the bottle top, making the sound of a honking ship.

What was that?

This way, Mother!

It came from here!

The band heard a group of distant voices among the trees and more rabbits were revealing from behind them. To Michael this whole situation reminded him so much from studying _Lord of the Flies_ at school. The dark novel about a group of boys washed up onto an island and try to govern themselves only to succumb to savagery and murder. But what took him was blowing into the bottle top summoning those rabbits, just like the main character Ralph when he blows into the conch to summon all the other young castaways. Coincidentally, when Michael did a play of it, he played the role of the antagonist Jack Merridew who brings al the boy to murder and savagery, so it was quite a change for him to be doing the opposite.

The rabbits were coming closer, one of them, a doe with dark red fur, a white belly and blue eyes, was short, plump and had a very kind look about her.

"Are you one who made that noise?" she asked Michael.

"Yes, Miss," explained Michael. "We just found this thing on my neck and decided that if anyone gets lost, we would blow into it to find whoever strayed."

The doe turned her head away.

"It's okay, dears!" she called.

Four of her children emerged from the trunks. Two of them were very tall, though one was an inch taller than his brother. The tallest looked just like his mother except the smallest was a paler red like Strawberry only he was more slender so it would be no problem to make out who was who.

The smallest ones on the other hand were both twins wood brown with white bellies. One had blue eyes and the other green.

"What's your name, Miss?" asked Michael.

"Cherry, dear. Lovely to make your acquaintance."

"What are your names?" asked Jason.

"Thorn," said the tallest.

"Burdock," said the second tallest.

"Butterfly," said the twin with green eyes.

"Dragonfly," said the twin with blue eyes.

"I'm Michael Dawnrah," introduced Michael.

"Dawn-Rah! Dawn-Rah! Dawn-Rah!"

"QUIET!" ordered Blackavar.

"We're on a mission to find my friend's, friend's son," explained Michael. "We're divided in three search parties."

"I see," said Cherry. "You don't suppose you know of a place to stay, dear?" she asked. "Me and my children have been conned of our own burrow. Some buck came and said he needed shelter for the night, so we made a different burrow and the next day he made it his new home."

She looked tearful.

"Well I did warn you, didn't I?" snapped Burdock. "Very stupid for a mother."

"Burdock," said Thorn sharply. "Do us a favour and shut the Frith up!"

"Only being logical," huffed Burdock coolly.

"He's right, Thorn, dear," said Cherry. "I was manipulated. How livid your father would be."

"Where is he?" asked Michael.

"The fox got him," explained Thorn.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee made sure of that," replied Burdock looking at the twins who looked horrified.

The female was starting to snivel and the male looked shaky.

Thorn hopped up to them and crouched down.

"Don't listen to him," he said to the twins calmly. "It was just a coincidence it happened. It wasn't your fault. It was just a terrible accident. Father did rather it was him who got eaten than your two."

They both nodded but still looking worried.

Jason, for some reason, was reflected back to this, he thought back on when he tried to get Leo in trouble on purpose with Aunt Madeline but had no idea she helps with the prison Mr. Gorwood ran, having previously tipped him off where Leo might have gone and that got him in serious trouble. He would tell them sometime later. They were young had their whole childhood ahead, they needed someone to share these similar experiences with.

Thorn turned to Burdock and glowered at him. "You know what we do to guilt ridders?"

Burdock shrugged.

"We stick the head in on them!"

To which he slammed his head onto his brother's taking him down and he lay there groaning.

"We are the rabbits of Watership Down," said Jason.

The twins looked at him.

"Say!" said Butterfly looking Jason with awe. "Aren't you Leo Barning from Above?"

"I'm his brother," said Jason dryly. This miffed him deep into his stomach. Everywhere he went, everyone he spoke to, it's always his brother getting the attention; 'Your brother was a wonderful Oliver. Wasn't he one of the T Birds? Is your brother acting still? What is he doing next? A bright future your brother has. You should perform with him, follow in his footsteps'. Always his brother getting the attention. What did he have to do to earn a reputation? Cynthia Rell had a sister with a high reputation, so why was she not jealous of her?

"The brother of Leo Barning from Above?" said Thorn incredulously. "You don't say! I never knew he had a brother."

"He told us a few stories," said Hawkbit. "You tipped Gorwood off where he might have gone, leading you to us? He told us last summer."

"Shut up, Scruffy!" whipped Jason, feeling the tears filling up like a glass filling with water from the tap. "I was an idiot!"

"What's this about?" said Thorn. "I know nothing of these events."

"He'll explain when he's ready," scoffed Hawkbit.

Michael hopped up to Hawkbit and put his face just a few inches from his own.

"I'm warning you, Hawktwit! You guilt rid people of their past again and I'm going to make the people passing by think that your tail is a mole."

Hawkbit understood what he meant almost at one by that remark. After all, he thought it better not to cross him since he saw what he did with Bigwig and Daffodil.

"What are all your names?" asked Thorn, trying to keep the peace.

"Hawkbit."

"Dandelion."

"Blackavar."

"Strawberry."

"Loganberry."

"Acorn."

"Tulip."

"Pollen."

"Jason Barning – also from above."

"You're attention-seeking!" criticised Burdock. "Shut up, Rookie!"

"I'm the brother of your hero!" said Jason, angry not to receive honour for that.

"Now, now," said Michael. "Fame is not important. We've forgotten the priority. Find Fiver's child and bring him home."

"I think I've heard that name," said Cherry who seemed to finally get out of her guilt trip. "He sees the future?"

"That's right," said Loganberry. "Everyone lives longer if they listen to him often enough."

"We see you're all in danger," said Strawberry. "So if you stick with us, we'll find you a home at Watership Down. A lovely view of hills, a beautiful tree, loads of burrows. You will love it there. We've dealt with so many elil there is almost none left."

Cherry's spirits lightened.

"Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Of course not," replied Dandelion. "We welcome everyone!"

"Thank you so much, dear!" cried Cherry in tears, hugging the tall buck.

"Stop hugging him, Mother!" said Burdock angrily. "You're too old for him!"

"I already got a doe!" argued Dandelion.

"Stop two-timing then! Father is hers, not yours!"

"To think Dandelion & Burdock mixed well together," replied Michael.

* * *

After hopping for most of the day, sunset was close. They all came to a signpost which was very ancient but someone seemed to have repainted it.

"Zarkworth Arkton Wood," Michael read, subsequently commenting, "Very creative these namers aren't they."

"Shouldn't we check that we are all here?" suggested Jason.

"Yes, alright," said Michael. He grasped the bottle top in both paws, put it to his mouth and gave a strong blow. The sound echoed through the forest, disturbing a few birds above the trees.

"Coming!" said two voices.

Butterfly and Dragonfly hopped up to the group, panting and out of breath.

"S-sorry," Dragonfly panted.

"We were distracted by a butterfly," explained Butterfly.

"Trying to avoid confessing you're both too fat to keep up!" snapped Burdock.

"Have a rest, you two," said Thorn kindly. "Wait until you've got your breath back and you-" he added at his younger brother with the same scowl, "I'll decide who is fat and who isn't."

"Hey!" cried Jason. "What that shining thing over there?"

"Probably a crisp packet," suggested Michael.

They all ran to the shining thing in the distance to find that it was not a crisp packet, but a golden necklace with a golden gem. In the middle of the gem was a dot and all around the edges were like shooting lasers.

"Is this the sun?" asked Michael.

"The Great Frith," replied Thorn. "You thought you knew of Frith."

"I'm new here," said Michael. "I know nothing - expect fighting."

"Really?" snorted Burdock. "You are literally just boasting."

"Wanna fight tomorrow?" said Michael cooly.

"Yeah."

"Okay," smiled Michael. He knew his head would help him outwit that pillock standing before him. "Just got to say though," said Michael. "You got the brawn, I got the brain."

He went back to the necklace ignoring Burdock's aggressive hiss.

"Didn't Leo have something like that?" asked Butterfly.

"Is that the Necklace of Wisdom?" asked Dragonfly.

"No," said Michael. "But we'll keep it in case it's of use."

"What use could it be?" remarked Hawkbit. "Make the flowers bloom in winter?"

He laughed softly at his own joke.

"Should I look after it?" asked Jason. "I would like to be responsible."

"Responsible? You?" sneered Burdock. "All you do is try to be like your brother. You're just an egotistical shrimp."

"Shut up!" said Thorn angrily. "Big brothers tend to be an inspiration."

"Like you," huffed Burdock under his breath.

Michael shook the bottle top off his neck and gave it to Jason, while he put the gem over his own neck.

"Keep hold of that thing," said Michael. "If anyone gets lost, you'll be able to track them down."

"Why are you swapping with me?"

"Because I'm leading the band. I need to take responsibilities. I don't enjoy it, it's nerve-wracking but this trinket could mean something and we cannot afford to lose it. That's the way I feel at least."

Already Jason was annoyed. He wanted something valuable. Gold rather than a rubbish old broken bottle top that was only good for - for - finding people. But then, there was the idea of doing something daring so if he was in trouble, he could always blow on it for everyone to come to his aid. Something that would at least show him how capable he was of doing stuff by his own. After all he would be seventeen in three months. The sooner the perfect comes for the perfect opportunity to prove himself the better. He might even find Chestnut alive and would take 'Emile?' down form everything Pipkin had taught him. He would need no famous 'Leo Barning from Above' to save the day.


	18. The Unexpected Band and the Golden Gem

The whole day we hopped on. Cynthia was eventually getting tired. Sweet, gentle Pipkin offered to giver her a ride on his back but smarmy, confident Daffodil barged through the offer to which she accepted. Pipkin hopped with us grumbling - which I found uncharacteristic of him bit then, he recently started puberty and puberty normally meant hormones; attitudes, jealously, depression and all those disadvantages of growing up. Growing up is not pretty I can tell you that.

We finally game to a meadow by a huge lake that stretched towards the other side, the purple sky reflecting down to it. It was rather hot and we were ready for a plunge but there was the uncomfortable challenge of making out how cold it was.

"Wanna go first, Pips?" I asked.

Pipkin looked taken aback.

"What's the matter? Leo Barning from Above can handle necklace thieves, spies, witches and _love_ snatchers but not water?"

"You're dead," I smiled.

"Get in and prove it then," he laughed. This moment banter seemed to have cheered him up.

"Daffodil could," I suggested as I looked at him.

He looked rather shaky.

"I'm err, not really accustomed to soaking myself if necessary."

"Oh for goodness' sake!"

Rosie made her way to the top of a nearby rock like a diving board.

"Puppies, the lot of you," she chuckled. "I expected better from even you, Lolly."

With those words, she jumped straight into the water like a dolphin.

"Holy Frith!" reacted Strawberry.

"I'm next," I said.

"That's it 'Lolly'," teased Pipkin. "Show her what a buck you are."

I looked to Pipkin I was getting ready to jump but I just nudged him in and he fell in with a splash.

He came up from the surface and chased after me. We ran everywhere laughing at this fun little water frolic until he pounced on me and knocked me into the water. I looked up at Pipkin was waving his ears about frantically with his paws blowing a loud raspberry.

After this, everyone jumped in and began either playing or washing themselves. I went up to Rosie, who looked somehow more beautiful in a wet look, and began to pour some what gently onto her head as I washed her. She seemsed to enjoy it very much because she rested her head one my chest as I stroked her ears and nuzzled her head.

Campion was just washing himself in his own space while Pipkin and Strawberry were splashing each other.

Pipkin requested a break and he took a small, peaceful paddle when he heard giggling around a bend. He looked to see that Cynthia was scrubbing Daffodil's back and he was making abnormal relaxing grunts. It sounded really wrong.

"You know something, Cinny?" he said.

"What?"

"You are just the right doe for me and I want us to take the next step."

She looked shocked and flabbergasted.

"Really?" she said happily as she jumped off his back. "I thought you'd never ask."

And she nuzzled her head into his chest and started preening against it.

Daffodil caught Pipkin's face, smiled widely and winked at him.

Pipkin felt anger and hurt at the same time in his stomach. He was speaking to her first when she came to the warren and now that prat had to take the doe from him. Pipkin maintained the feeling that he loved Cynthia more than any of the bucks on the down put together. Every time he said her name, it felt like falling snow.

"Pipkin?"

He turned to see me looking cornered.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," he said.

"I can read body language, Pips," I said. "I'm not thick. What's wrong?"

"Can we talk privately out of here?" Pipkin asked.

We left the pool and we went behind a nice pine tree.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down at Pipkin like a councillor to his patient.

"Cynthia," explained Pipkin. "I believe I love her."

"Oh," I said. "And are you having trouble asking her out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means asking if she would like to spend time with you for an activity or something."

"No," said Pipkin looking tearful. "I can't. I tried to start something with her when you first brought everyone here but Daffodil got in the way and she chooses him. I feel I cannot find anyone."

Pipkin broke down in strong tears as I consoled him, both my paws around him.

"Hey, hey, hey," I consoled. "There are loads of fish in the water," I said. "There is one for everyone."

"Not for me there seems," he replied as he sat there sobbing and hiccuping uncontrollably, covering his eyes with ears.

"You know, Pipkin," I said. "When you get to a certain age, you feel pain, grief and anger. It happens to everyone as young as you. You feel that your life is over - but it is just the beginning, I promise. I felt everything you feel. But I promise it will all get better as you get older."

"You mean I will be like this for some time?" Pipkin sniffed releasing one ear to look at me.

"I'm afraid you might have to," I confessed. "That's how we grow. We have to handle things we don't want to. Fiver faced this last year when he realised he loved Snowflake but he felt he couldn't have because he was a runt."

"I'm not a runt," said Pipkin. "But I'm fat as a guinea pig."

I looked at him. He was fairly chubby but he was the same as he was when I met him for the first time.

"Let's just say," I answered. "The fat on you is just puppy fat. All children are rather chubby as they grow but they eventually lose it. But you cannot rely on what you look like outside, Pipkin."

"I know," said Pipkin. "I've just been feeling so self-conscious lately."

"All children your age do but you have nothing to be ashamed of," I said. "Look what you are and done. You served to help me to unlocked the power of the Necklace of Wisdom, you joined us with Fiver and Snowflake, you are helping Fiver find his child, you are captain of Owsla and now you are teaching rabbits around your age. You should be proud, not upset."

I felt responsible speaking to Pipkin like this. I never had a talk with Jason like this ever.

"But will I ever find someone?"

"Of course you will," I said. "There is someone for everyone, I already said. Only Firth knows when you are ready for one."

Me and Pipkin watched the sun fall behind the hills.

"Thanks, Leo," said Pipkin who was wiping his eyes. "I know it's not right for a rabbit my age to cry but -"

"No one is too old to cry, pal," I said.

Pipkin put his paws around me and I did him. It really did feel that I was helping another troubled little brother on the path of growing up. But I loved Pipkin like one so I would clearly do such a thing for him.

After he had finally calmed down, something shone in my eye. I ran over the spot where it came from. It was a necklace, a gold necklace. What on Earth was a trinket like this doing in the middle of nowhere.

"Wh-wha-what is that?" asked Pipkin who was still out of breath from crying.

"I'm not sure," I said. "Why don't you go into the burrow, Pipkin? You need a little rest."

He came up to me for another hug and he heeded my suggestion.

I examined the gem. Could there be another Necklace of Wisdom? No, Mrs. Frinvie told me there was only one before I came to this world two years ago. Mrs. Frinvie was a retired wildlife professor who invited me to her comfortable cottage of a house when I was stuck in a storm while hiding from Mr. Gorwood who desired to make an arrest warrant for me going onto his land unintentionally. She told me she had a dream of meeting a Hedge Wizard that told her of the Necklace of Wisdom and I gladly accepted to find it for her.

"Here, we should be safe."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, they wouldn't find us here."

I listened to some voices and caught the glimpse of some rabbits resting by a tree in the field. I put the gem over my neck and ran up to them to ask if I could be of assistance. There were four of them.

"Excuse me," I began when I reached them. They looked at me. "I couldn't help noticing you lo-"

"Leo Barning from Above!" cried a violet kitten with a white underbelly. She looked up to what looked like her mother. "Zinnia, it's Leo Barning from Above!"

"Indeed it is," said another who was a corn-yellow hare.

The others agreed and greeted me.

I completely forgot how famous I was around these parts. Anywhere I go, they would know me. All I did was just fall from the sky, so I don't see what was so grand about that.

After everyone had settled, I asked their names.

"Zinnia," said the doe with the little daughter.

"Tiger-Lily," said the kitten. "Her little sister."

"Huckers," said the hare.

"Thumper," said the grey, chubby one. He did indeed look like the rabbit from _Bambi_ and it was great effort to hide a laugh.

"What brings you here, Leo Barning from Above?" asked Huckers.

"You can just call me Leo," I allowed. "I am a part of three search parties to look for a lost kitten named Chestnut."

They gasped.

"You know him?" I asked eagerly.

"He was held prisoner at Rawfinn Warren, the innocent tyke," explained Huckers. "But then he escaped with his new friend Walnut. Where to we don't know but as far as we know he has escaped."

"So in which case, he must have run farther forward from the warren."

"Watership Down?" asked Thumper.

"How do you know?" I asked surprised.

"Well because you reside there," he explained "And Chestnut's father lives there too."

"The Child of the Seer," remarked Huckers. "A fitting title."

There were so many questions to ask these rabbits, but the biggest priority was to get them settled into out group. They needed rest and food.

"Come and join us," I said. "You can come with us to help find him and we'll give you a home at the warren".

With that, I led them to sanctuary along with the others who were finding their way into the burrow.


	19. The Ginger Cat and the Golden Gem

Hazel's group were hopping through a sunny meadow where people were sitting down or playing. They were all hopping along except Fiver who was dozing sleepily on Hazel's back. Hazel smiled at this as he thought back to old times whenever he gave his brother a ride on his back when he was just a kitten. The ride on the hurrudadu was tough for him and couldn't get enough sleep.

At nightfall, they came to a clearing where there was a cottage.

"Man," said Bigwig earnestly.

"Let's go another way," suggested Spartina.

"But I think it's part of the vision," said Fiver "We'd all dies unless we split into three groups."

"We'll have to risk it," agreed Hazel. "If we do face elil, there's a fair bunch of us."

"And suppose it was big?" said Silverweed worried.

"We'll cross the bridge when we come to it," said Campion. "Let's go."

They ventured towards the cottage; it was in a very cosy design. Red bricks, plants on the window panes and flowers covering the ground. They decided to dig a hole big enough for them all to rest for the night.

Meanwhile Fiver and his brother had decided to travel away from their warren for awhile. Hazel was thinking that was trying to figure out what happened with his son and didn't want his mate to worry. While this was partly true, Fiver had something else on his mind. He had the gift of second sight, he had a mate who loved him, and a son who adored him, when he was home. But for all that Fiver was still the runt of the warren. Even Pipkin was growing bigger than him. Because of this Fiver was determined to get get his own necklace like Leo who despite being from another world had done so much for the group. They had been traveling awhile when Hazel decided to break the silence.

"Fiver what's wrong?" Hazel asked concern evident in his voice

Fiver hadn't stopped moving since they started and wasn't about to now. They had entered a field neither of them had been in before.

"Hazel I don't think I really matter to our group." Fiver said flatly

"Fiver that's nonsense!" Hazel exclaims "None of us would be on the downs if it weren't for you. And if your mate was here she''d say so too."

"Leo has done more good than me! Maybe if I had a necklace like him I could help more!" Fiver shouts rather than says

Hazel notices that there is a garden their passing with flayrah and suggests that they stop to eat.

"Look!" said Bigwig at that precise suggestion. "Flayrah!"

There was a large, clean patch of all the flayrah any rabbit could think of; carrots, lettuce, onions, turnips, cauliflower, cabbage, tomatoes, broccoli, leak, runner beans, parsnip and celery.

They all helped themselves, Bigwig enjoying the cabbage pile, but avoiding the red carrots Michael Dawnrah tricked him into eating. Campion was eating turnips and carrots along with Spartina. Hazel was sticking to some nearby clover and he looked behind him to see Fiver eating by himself – just a single carrot.

Hazel picked up some carrots in his mouth and took them to Fiver who had put his carrot down.

Hazel dropped the three down his brother.

"You need some more to eat, Fiver," said Hazel.

"One is enough, thank you," said Fiver. "Do you think I'm capable, Hazel?"  
"Of course you are," said Hazel lovingly. "You went into Zaltha Prison with Leo and took on Gooseberry by yourself."

"Exactly," said Fiver angrily. "That argument with me and Hawkbit last night, he says no run can take on a challenge of finding his child."

Fiver was fighting not to cry.

"He's lucky not have a frightening time with these visions and yet he grumbles at everything in sight. And then the way others treat even after I tried to warn them about the destruction Sandelford. I always wanted prove myself which causes them to laugh. Why is it they stereotype? What do they have against runts?"

"They were ignorant," said Hazel. "You are only brave you need to be and you never show off. Look at me – I show off a lot, I once ignored a vision of yours and I nearly got killed. Me and Bigwig always use our brawn more than our brains – unlike you."

"At least you and half the others realise. The day I sensed Sandleford would be destroyed, I did warn everyone but then they resumed silfaying as if I was a just a bird that flew away."

Fiver began to let the tears stream. "The things I do in the name of caring for others. I just wish I was born regular! I just wish that Frith would make everyone bow down to me and worship just to make me feel important! Just to be taken seriously."

Fiver began to choke in sobs as Hazel nuzzled his head.

"There, now," said Hazel. "I understand your anger. But look around you. We all took you seriously and you are more worshipped than you think. And you have a doe who loves runt or not and then you have a child who views you as his best friend. And now you take large steps for your family's sake. Love yourself for what you are."

Fiver hugged his brother for comfort. He always knew what to say.

"Try and eat now," said Hazel encouragingly.

Fiver wasn't really hungry, but consented as it might clear his mind of some of his troubles. But as they were about to eat, Fiver noticed some groves in the ground.

"Those are not holes for food." Fiver observed to his brother "It looks unnatural."

"Maybe so but I'm hungry." Hazel answered "Besides I think I smell rain coming."

Fiver gave up and began eating. Neither of them heard the creature behind them. As fiver was eating he felt himself being picked up. He began to panicked and squeal for Hazel. Hazel turned and saw a young lady in a chair with wheels holding his brother. Her name was Hope Meadows. She lived with her parents on a farm and she LOVED animals. Even rabbits. She said:

"Hello, little bunny," she said. "My name is Hope Meadows. I love rabbits like you. Is that your mummy?" she added looking at Hazel who flopped his ears frowned.

"Come inside you two. It's going to rain. I'll look after you."

Placing Fiver on her lap, she began wheeling herself towards the house. Hazel followed and when she held the door for the rabbit he hopped inside. Hope's parents only said that she was always kindhearted to animals, but that as soon as the weather cleared they would have to go back outside.

Hazel only hoped it would stop soon. The needed to get back to the others.

Hope prepared some vegetables for her guests. Fiver seemed to have gained appetite because he was already wolfing the chops of carrots and broccoli too.

"That's better," smiled Hazel as he began to eat his share.

"Okay, Hope dear, the rain has stopped!" her mother announced.

Sadly, but knowing the deal, she released them and waved goodbye.

"I never knew humans would be open to rabbits," said Hazel.

"Buttercup said they like humans."

"But she never said anything about inviting them into homes though, did she."

"Hello, there."

A ginger cat stepped into the path, smiling.

The brothers gasped in horror.

"Leave us!" cried Fiver. "We taste horrible."

"What?" said the cat. "I don't even eat rabbits. I'd be dishonouring Hope should I ever eat them."

Hazel and Fiver looked at each other.

"Well, Frith answered us," smiled Hazel.

"I hear of your quest, Fiver the Seer."

"How do you know of me?" asked Fiver curiously.

"I heard of Leo Barning from Above in one of three search parties to seek your lost child. Then I was told by a cat called Night who saved him from an owl."

"Word gets around fast with Leo around," commented Hazel.

"And I was told of something that may be of value to you."

They followed the cat to a nearby tree with something shining on a branch.

Scrounger jumped up to the tree, climbed it, balanced on the branch, picked the trinket up by his teeth and dropped it down for Fiver to pick up.

"Thank you, Scrounger," said Hazel. "This might be is use."

They ventured back to the house where they found Bigwig waiting for them.  
"You might have told us where you were!" he said angrily.

"We're sorry, Bigwig," said Fiver. "We were taken shelter by a human unexpectedly and ended up with this?"

Bigwig looked at the golden gem.  
"Another Necklace of Wisdom?" asked Bigwig.

"Probably," replied Hazel.

Soon they settled to sleep. Hazel lay on his back while Fiver rested his head onto his chest.

"Hazel?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering. Maybe you should wear the necklace since you are the leader."

"You caught it fair and square, Fiver," said Hazel. "And I want you to know how capable you are."  
"You're just doing this because you're my brother."

"I'm doing this because I know your strengths; you are desperate to find your child and fight any elil for it. And you want to do the sort of things Leo has done."

"Only to prove myself," said Fiver sheepishly. "Not to be complacent."

"I know," smiled Hazel. "I'd probably do the same thing too."

Fiver climes on-top his brother and nuzzled his nose.

"I really love you, Hazel," he smiled. "You always have faith in me."

"I love you too, little brother," said Hazel nuzzling back. "I trust you with anything you say or do."

With that, the two brothers fell asleep into each there's embrace.


	20. An Angel Within a Rabbit

Chestnut dosed comfortably against the bed of fur he was commonly adapted to and was drifting him back and fore opening the gateway to his happy dreams.

"Daddy," he murmured. "Daddy, come and swim with me."

He woke up suddenly as his disorientation of lake came from leaking raindrops above him. It disappointed him to be waking up as he was looking forward dream about playing in the water with his father, splashing each other with their feet, Daddy throwing him and up and down and catching him and riding on his back like a swan carrying the young. This took him back to a time they watched some swans swim by and he called Chestnut 'Daddy's Little Swan'.

Something hit his head; a dirty strawberry.

Chestnut looked at the entrance to find his father chuckling at his reaction and hopping away.

"Daddy! Come back!" cried Chestnut happily. "I'm gonna catch you!"

He chased his scent down a chamber which led to a dead end.

"Probably another dream," he whimpered.

He turned for the entrance but found no hole but a solid blockage as if never dug.

It turned completely dark and there was a cold, chilling laugh. Subsequent to the harrowing noise, two blue dots appeared, the laughing connected.

"You're trapped Child of the Seer," came the voice of Great Aunt Larkspur.

"Time for you die! To slump! To rot! To decay! Valley of Fire! Valley of Fire! Valley of Fire!"

"I'm sorry!" sobbed Chestnut as the eyes drew nearer and nearer, Larkspur's, stern, ghostly face glaring hungrily at him. "I didn't mean to kill Carnation! I love him like a granddaddy!"

Larkspur cackled cruelly and screamed as she grabbed him with her paws.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! HEEEEEEELP!"

"Hey there! Wake up!"

Chestnut woke top find Walnut looking down at him.

"Walnut, help me!"

He clinged onto Walnut like he did his father whenever he was frightened.

"What's the matter?" asked Walnut?

"Aunt Larkspur's coming to get me! Don't let her!"

"You were just having a nightmare."

Chestnut looked up at Walnut.

"Are you sure she's not here?"

"Positive," he said assuringly and stroking the little kitten's head. "I woke up to your squirming and rolling about."

Chestnut breathed a sigh of relief and hung onto Walnut. He thought of the dream, Daddy arriving and leading him to a trap with Great Aunt Larkspur was waiting for him. What if it meant he would find Daddy and be taken by Great Aunt Larkspur. He only hoped they would find the Field of Frith's Miracles so he would stop everything in time since he already spilled Carnation's blood.

"If Larkspur was here," said Walnut. "Id've given her a blow to fall hard on her skinny old rump."

Chestnut chuckled a little.

"You're brave, Wallie."

"You're tough as well for your size, Chessie."

"What's this flaming ruckus?"

They turned to see Elderberry looking at them with a look of fury on his face.

"Thought you'd be a happy bun from the amount of sleep you had at this rate," remarked Walnut.

"Don't be cheeky!" snapped Elderberry.

"Put your teeth into a cabbage and leave them there," said Walnut. "Chessie just had a nightmare."

"It was so real!" whimpered Chestnut.

"It was a nightmare!" retorted Elderberry. "Not real! Grow up!"

"Oi!"

River appeared and looked at Elderberry, "You may be elder by your name but you are younger by your character. Night patrol for the remainder of the night."

Elderberry grumbled and headed out.

"You should have given him a good clawing," said Walnut disappointedly.

"Violence is not our way of handling wrongdoing," said River firmly. "We are the Path of frith don't forget."

"Sorry," apologised Walnut.

"Forgiveness is our biggest strength," smiled River.

"Intruder! Intruder! Path attack!"

Everyone ran out of the burrow to find Elderberry attacking a light brown doe with with golden eyes.

"Please!" she pleaded! "I'm an escaped prisoner of Rawfinn!"

"Leave her!" cried Chestnut as he ran to the kitten who was crouched down, her paws over her head and her eyes shut tight. "Don't be scared," said Chestnut gently. "We're the Path of Frith. You're safe now."

The doe opened her left eye and looked at Chestnut smiling sweetly at her.

"Are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," said Chestnut. "Frith will never harm anyone. My name is Chestnut. And this is my brother, Walnut."

Walnut looked at him bewildered.

"Brother?"

"Sorry!" blushed Chestnut realising his mistake. "My friend, not my brother. Is your name as beautiful as you?"

"I wouldn't say I'm beautiful," chuckled the doe embarrassedly. "My name is Giselle."

"What are you doing here?" asked River.

"I espied from Rawfinn," Giselle explained, her face in fear of the memory of the place. "It's horrible there. I defended some babies Larkspur was torturing and she there in this frightening jail with the Black Rabbit of Inle looking down at me."

"It wasn't," said Walnut. "They want you to fear. Superstition is what they want to give you. But you've got to use your head against it."

Giselle considered this.

"Come inside and sleep," said Chesntut. "You must be frozen in this chill."

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully. "I deeply appreciate this."

They all turned to the burrow, except Sunflower still on night watch.

They all entered the burrow and went back to their chambers to resume their slumber. Only then Chestnut realised that Oaknut had been staying in his burrow all this time, still asleep even when Sunflower had raised the alarm. He wondered maybe he only stayed since he was the smallest and too weak to fight elil or maybe - he was scared of River after what happened that evening before going to sleep.

"Come on, Chessie!" called Walnut.

Chestnut snapped out of his suspicions and hopped back into his and Walnut's burrow to find Giselle there also.

"Hope you don't mind," said Giselle. "Walnut invited me to sleep with you two."

"I don't mind at all," said Chestnut looking the doe. She was slightly older than Walnut now she was standing up for people to look at her height.

"Are you an angel?" asked Chestnut.

"No," she laughed politely. "Why do you think that?"

"It's only because you're very beautiful."

"You're a sweet little clover aren't you," Giselle smiled. "I do like to help people out whenever I can. Where do you both come from?"

"Anywhere," said Walnut. "Weasel got Papa and ended up in Rawfinn. We escaped thanks to this little seer."

"Seer?" asked Giselle confused. "Where do you come from?"

"Watership Down," explained Chestnut. "My daddy can see things you see."

"I think I heard of him," said Giselle. "Flower? Fibre?"

"Fiver," corrected Chestnut.

"I heard of Watership Down," said Giselle thinking of the view. "It's a beautiful Beech Tree and you can see anywhere from the view of the hill."

She looked at Chestnut concerned.

"So why are you away fro home?"

"I ran away," explained Chestnut. "I've got the ability to see horrible things and I want Frith to rid it."

"You're going to see Frith?"

"The Field of Frith's Miracles," explained Walnut as he was stretching himself across the floor. "This rabbits are the Path of Frith. They are guiding us there so we can have our wishes answered."

"I want to wish for my father back," said Walnut.

"What is your wish?" asked Chestnut to Giselle.

Giselle looked rather uncomfortable.

"I feel awful for doing this," said Giselle. "But I would like a new mother."

"She's dead too?" asked Chestnut sympathetically.

"Yes," said Giselle. "But I mean my aunt. She was very cruel and horrible. She dominated me deeply since Father died."

She drooped her right ear and revealed to the bucks a hole as if it had been bitten into.

"That daughter of a Rawfinnian!" said Walnut angrily.

"I scratched her when she did it, because it hurt terribly and I wanted her to stop. So she sent me to Rawfinn. I ran away and anywhere I am I'm home."

"Come live with us at Watership Down," said Chestnut. "We'd love to have you around."

"You don't mind a spare rabbit?"

"Certainly not," said Chestnut. "My uncle is the leader and the place is hopping with rabbits. He opens the warren to everyone."

A smile on her pretty

"Thank you so much, little kitten! I will always remember your rare from of generosity. Father was the only rabbit I knew of that."

"You're welcome," said Chestnut. We'll be very happy for you to have your father back."

"Do you have any other relationships?" asked Walnut as he stretched his legs.

"Well," replied Giselle looking rather uncomfortable in the face. "My father had a brother, my uncle, whom he told me of but he told me never to bring him up. Because he was a very lazy, piggish, greedy sloucher and only cared for eating."

"Wow," said Walnut. "He does sound like bad news."

"What's your uncle's name?" asked Chestnut curiously.

"Dandelion," replied Giselle.

Chestnut gasped.

"He's on Watership Down! He's my uncle! He's not any of those things. He's very clever, funny, clumsy and I play with him a lot. I love Uncle Dandelion very much. I sleep with him whenever Daddy is unwell and he tells me amazing stories. He only eats when he needs to and he works very hard - except he disagrees on digging. I agreed with him once but Mama said that everyone should help whether they be a doe or buck. If I'm ever down, Uncle Dandelion makes me smile again - and he is very ticklish."

"That's lovely to hear," said Giselle smiling again. "But why would Father lie?"

"Maybe he was that way only he didn't see him change his ways," suggested Walnut.

"I refuse to believe it," said Chestnut. "I hope he has stayed the same way he is now."

"But in any case, let's sleep," said Walnut. "We need some rest for the journey."

Soon they all resumed to sleep. Chestnut kept one eye open and looked at Giselle sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face. She must be an angel, her beauty, her personality and her lovely pink eyes. He was too shy for it but he wanted to ask her to be his mate. But at the same time, he knew he was only a child. He just hoped she would still be open to him as he became a handsome runt like Daddy. After all, Mam was taller than him and she accepted him. Chestnut could not see why he would not be accepted by Giselle, an angel within a rabbit. He also hoped for a time when she would sing. All angels are known to have beautiful singing voices and he was depart to hear it.

But for now, he fell asleep next to Walnut's flank that drifted him back and fore like his father's did. He closed his eyes and tired very hard to hear his mother's singing which soothed him to sleep a soft, falling snow, hence her name and her appearance as the beautiful snow.


	21. The Night Before the Glow

I couldn't sleep as easily as I expected after cheering Pipkin up. Meeting those rabbits and informing us of the thrilling tale spun in my head through half the night; They were all imprisoned in the same cell with Chestnut. Him and another kitten around his age that went by the name of Walnut. Rawfinn Warren being a place for those who blasphemed and damned to Hell, damned even in life by the way they were treated. They informed us of the the punishments and penalties which they dared not tell Chestnut for the harrowing material; back clawing, grinding calms into the head, biting ears of with teeth biting into paws until the blood they held drained. I shuddered at that type of penalty; only two years ago I experienced that injury when an enemy tired to bite my paw off. And as for the ear ripping I could only hope Jason would not experience that. He could be a daring little idiot when he wanted to be so I could not be too positive, but as long as Michael was his authority I should relax. After all, Michael was a Black Belt in Karate, trained Judo for three years, got a degree in Taekwondo and fenced since he was eight. That would pretty much explain how he could fight well as a rabbit in spite of me being experienced in this universe for two years before him. And of Rosie, I would need to ensure she was safe with us, especially Cynthia since she was already asking for trouble with Daffodil and just before she met him she was fawning on Elliott Edderdeen.

I got up, softly nuzzled Rosie was sleeping right by me and I went back outside for some night are, a possible benefit to help me get some sleep but then I gasped as I saw a silhouette.

It turned to reveals Pipkin's face and he looked worried.

"What are you doing out here, Pip?"

"I - I had a bad dream," he shuddered. "I thought the lovely view would help me."

I hopped up to him and sat next to him.

"What was the dream?"

Pipkin gulped and explained, "I was back at my birthplace and there I saw two skeletons, possibly my parents. Then I heard voices saying 'It's you're fault, Pipkin. We're dead because you were born. Your life took ours'. I sometimes wonder if it's true."

"I doubt that completely," I assured him. "I never met your parents, I never met you as a baby but I reckon they wanted you to see tomorrow. My mother always says to me that she and Dad love me and Jason more than we would ever know. I've watched movies that somewhat prove it."

"What are movies?" asked Pipkin.

"I'll explain another time," I said. "But you must never blame yourself for these sort of things. It's horrible when people do such a thing because death and circumstances are no one's fault. Only fate decides when our times come. I bet their spirits are here with us right now, your father could be patting your head this very moment and your mother kissing you endlessly."

Pipkin's ears drooped. "I once told Fiver that I want to have my own warren where no one fights. He said he could see me now with a beautiful doe and nine kittens."

"They could all do with a father like you, Pipkin," I said. "But they will need a father that will teach them not to blame themselves for such things. Like when you called yourself a coward when we were in Zarkworth Arkton Wood? We cannot have that type of father. We need one that teaches kittens not to be afraid or ashamed. And for the matter of finding a doe, you will find one. I know you are disheartened about not having Cynthia but you _will_ fine one, since there are loads of gardens to raid."

I put a paw around his shoulder as he rested his head against me.

"May I sleep with you tonight?" Pipkin asked. "I want some company after the nightmare I had."

"Of course," I smiled. "Me and Rosie need some company too after the tales we heard of Rawfinn."

Soon we were back in mine and Rosie's chamber, Pipkin snuggling next to me. Pipkin was one to love due to his honesty of needing help since he has become a teenager. Many at that range would be in denial and think they can do stuff themselves. I learned a lot from Pipkin during my first visit and we deserve more rabbits like him. I know that even though I was proud of him becoming a grown-up I knew I would miss the bunny he was forever.

* * *

 _Fiver was looking up at Big Brother Hazel who stared at their lifeless mother with a look of anger. Fiver hopped up to her body but Hazel picked him up and glared at him, no longer the smiling brother to him._

" _You killed her. We are orphans because of you. You shouldn't have been born."_

"AGGHHH!"

Fiver woke to find himself resting on top of Hazel who awoke to the scream.

"What's wrong?"

Fiver jumped off Hazel and ran out sobbing "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Fiver crouched by the entrance of the burrow and sobbed heavily. Hazel hopped out to find him.

"What on Earth has happened?" said Hazel, shocked by the sudden episode.

"Mother died in front of us and you said it was my fault and I shouldn't have been born!"

"What?" said Hazel incredulously. "I didn't say that! I would never say that!"

Fiver looked up confused.

"You've just had a horrible dream."

He sat next to Fiver, put a paw of him and nuzzled his head. He sat on his bottom and placed Fiver on his lap cuddling him.

"Shh, now, shh, it's alright."

Fiver buried his face into his brother's chest.

"I hope it wasn't a vision," Fiver whimpered.

"Of course it wasn't," said Hazel as he dried his little brother's eyes. "I would never say you shouldn't have been born. That's the last thing I would ever say to you."

Fiver nuzzled his bottler's chest once again, feeling warm and safe. He had no idea where he would be without him. But then he thought of another thing invited in the dream:

"Did I kill mother?"

"No," said Hazel kindly. "I forbid you to ever thing such a thing. Death from birth just happens. You are not responsible at all. You know, when she first laid eyes on you, I don't think I ever saw her more happy."

"She favoured me?"

"Erm, no," said Hazel. "I put it like that didn't I. It was just something involving me which made her overworked. I was rather difficult and immature but when I first laid eyes on you, I felt like a new person."

"But you said you wanted to die before I was born," said Fiver.

"I did," said Hazel. "That was part of everything, but I'm straying off topic. Mother loved you very much and when she was dying, I promised her that I would look after you no matter the circumstances."

"And you've kept it," Fiver pointed out, now smiling. "Even though are a numpty at times."

"You watch yourself, my buck," Hazel chuckled. "You maybe a father but you're not too old for a hiding."

He pushed Fiver's head gently back and Fiver head butted Hazel's rather rough.

"I'm sorry," he gasped.

"Don't worry," Hazel forgave, rubbing his head. "Like I said, I use my brawn, you use your head."

Fiver smiled nut then he thought up something else, "Are you certain it might not be a sign? What if it meant that Snowflake would die and I would disown Chestnut? I don't want to do that. I would never dream of it. He means more to me than anything. I'm scared, Hazel."

"If you love Chestnut that much," said Hazel comfortingly, "I don't see you hating him because of something. Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow might commit a crime but I would still love them with all my heart."

The talk of the kitten reminded Fiver of something he had been wondering; naturally he kept this question to himself in case he would anger Hazel and Primrose but on this occasion he could nit help himself.

"Are you sure there's only three of them?" asked Fiver. "Because something tells me you had four."

"Yes I'm certain we had three," said Hazel looking suspiciously. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know," said Fiver. "It's just a feeling. I had a similar feeling when I felt Campion was alive when we thought he was dead. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of this."

"Here now," said Hazel. "It's alright. You're probably just tired after this nightmare."

"Maybe you're right," said Fiver though he still had that feeling but chose to keep it with him for now. He remembered how he spoke to Blackberry about feeling Campion is alive and he upset her. He didn't want to upset anyone like that again.

"Let's get back to sleep, shall we?" said Hazel.

"Yes," said Fiver.

Hazel rested against the slope, pulling Fiver against his chest.

"Go back to sleep now," he whispered. "I'm right here if you are frightened."

"You promise?" asked Fiver looking up at him.

"I promise," said Hazel as he licked Fiver's head. "No one messes with your big brother."

With these words, Hazel bounced his chest muscles making Fiver giggle. He snuggled deep into his chest, assured that Firth blessed him with such a wonderful brother, a brother who stayed with him in his youth when no one else would.

* * *

Jason kept his ears open for any sound of an owl, wolf or even another rabbit. At least he would be doing something. Something he would get credit for, other than just being the keeper of a stupid, summoning whistle. The night wind was blowing gently. Jason down at the little fun park in the distance. It seemed like the sign that nothing was here that needed worrying about. It wasn't like Larkspur's lair was around here. He imagined this his brother Super Leo would just appear. This was a dream after all - wasn't it?

"Out for a little night breeze are we?"

Jason gasped as he saw the stocky, maroon rabbit hop up to him smiling.

"You startled me - Somethingberry?"

"Strawberry," said the rabbit. "So if I startled you. You know, you should let the others know you'd be out here. Who knows what might capture you?"

"I can do anything," said Jason offended. "No one at home seems to realise."

"What do you mean?" asked Strawberry as he sat next to Jason.

"Mam and Dad trust Leo more than me," said Jason. "Just because of his stupid plays. I don't see how that counts. I'm a PS4 expert and I take time to study, my grades tend to be rather poor despite my effort, now everyone's precious Dawn-Rah's head is so fat he thinks he should have that golden necklace while I summon those who stray into New York City or wherever."

"New York City?"

Jason looked at him. "You know, Manhattan?"

Strawberry shook his head. "I know no such place. We rabbits know nothing you humans know."

"Ah, okay," said Jason, gobsmacked that his moment of sarcasm didn't work.

"Why do you think they trust Leo more?" asked Strawberry reasonably.

"Well," said Jason. "During the summer, my dad wanted us to help clean the entire house so it was neat to come back to after our holiday. I shirked it by playing my PS4 thing. Then Leo always takes stuff down my aunt's house when I could do it - I always say I'm busy on the game. And then two summer ago I nearly got him -" he paused, ashamed of his actions.

"Arrested?" said Strawberry.

"Yes," confessed Jason. "I was jealous of him. I wanted to show my parents I could do stuff but I got myself grounded and sent to summer school."

"Hmm," said Strawberry. "I think I see where this has lead. You spend too much time on that - thing and then you got your brother in trouble. I think what needs to happen is you should make more of an effort. That way hard work can earn you a name."

"How do you know?" grumbled Jason.

"Long before your brother came here," began Strawberry. "You wouldn't believe the sight of me. I was so fat, my belly could be forgivingly mistaken for a white cabbage. I arrived at Watership Down and all I did was sleep all day and not make much effort with helping expand the burrows. But all of that changed to a little frog I met. He convinced me to reflect and I worked hard ever since. Thanks to all that, I've got a new body to be prideful of."

"So," said Jason like he was uninterested in the story, "what point are you making?"

"Imagine you are me and I am that frog. Everything I said should help you reflect."

Jason reflected on all of the times he had played all day, neglected his studies, came home with poor grades and his older brother reading, tidying, helping and doing a productive activity.

"I ought to try everything Leo does," said Jason rather reluctantly. "Just for a go."

"It'll work," said Strawberry. "Soon after that, people will rely on you. Like everyone at the warren now asks me for extra paws with burrows because of how fast I dig."

Finally, Jason smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Strongberry," he said.

"Good one!" laughed Strawberry.

"But I reckon Leo is angry with me now," Jason said when he finished laughing at his joke. "He said I should go with him so he could look after me but I thought I could look after myself."

"He only wants you by his side because he is your brother and he knows this is your first time here. If I'm frankly honest, you couldn't ask for a better brother."

Jason thought well about this. He only wanted to prove he was man since he was currently sixteen but as he was a first timer here unlike Leo who had been here two years longer, he was pretty much keeping an eye on him but he rejected him like (what he thought would be) a man. Plus, had he agreed, he would have been with Pipkin who was literally the first real friend he'd ever had. Most of his other friends encouraged him in yard fight resulting a long history of detention sessions.

"I'm willing to help if you want to keep an eye out tonight," offered Strawberry.

"I'd appreciate it," said Jason but rather mumbly.

"There's no shame in admitting you need help," said Strawberry patting his head. "You have the making of a real Owsla. Perhaps Bigwig will find a place for you."

That was another thing that made his night better; he found Bigwig rather pompous and intimidating but for an army he was developing, Jason thought this should be the opportunity to prove his opportunity to change and help out - maybe even a secret mission for himself during the journey if necessary. Who knows when the time might come? Michael might be so proud as to give him the golden gem to wear.


	22. Glowpaws, Rabbit of the Sun

The sun was shining so bright I wondered if was outside. I opened my eyes to find myself not outside, but in a golden sky. I looked down and there was no marking of ground, just the sky. Was I dreaming? I looked at the gem to find the glowing was coming from it. Was it taking me home or something? As I pondered on that thought, two silhouettes grew and they popped as two familiar rabbits;

"Michael? Fiver?"

"Leo?" they both responded.

"What are you doing?" we all asked at once.

We told each other about waking up to the shining from our necklaces.

"You both got one as well?"

"You got one too?" said Fiver.

"Where have they come from d you reckon?"

I shrugged. "There mine was just lying there."

"Mine too," said Fiver.

"And mine," said Michael.

We looked around the mysterious sky place.

"Does this seem safe to any of you?" asked Fiver.

"Didn't you have any visions about this?" I asked him.

"Only about the group splitting to three. I had no other visions after that."

"I don't trust this," expressed Michael eyeing the area. "It seems like what Uncle Ridd saw when I spiked his three Big Macs. He was screaming about Jesus hanging him on his robe hanger."

"Let's take these off," I decided.

The other two nodded. Just as were about to -

"Stop! Remove the trinkets not, for it is important to stay in contact"

We looked all around.

"Who's there?" asked Fiver aloud.

"Follow the the clouds that build towards the top," responded the voice. There was very warm about that voice. Like summer was flowing right through my veins.

"Well," said Fiver, "best get this over with and see what happens. Lest anything bad does we'll always the the trinkets to remove."

We followed the clouds upwards. It was rather fun seeing as they served like trampolines. Michael hopped up with straight confidence somersaulting and flipping.

Fiver on the other hand only took his time. He was rather worried with the way down although there was nothing to fall down to.

"You can do it, Fiver," I encouraged.

"I'm not sure if I can," said Fiver.

"You can," I assured. "Hawkbit will be smiling for a whole year when you give up. Here," I crouched down. "You hop up and land on my back and we'll do the same for the next one."

Fiver looked more confident now. He did so. I sagged under his weight but it was fine, almost like balancing three large books on my back.

As we had reached the top, Michael was lying on his front.

"Sorry, Mike," I replied. "Fiver needed."

"So I saw," Michael smiled.

He got up and our eyes fell upon a cloud fall, like a waterfall.

"So, who'll go first?" asked Michael.

I looked at Fiver and Fiver looked at me.

"Let's Rock, Paper, Scissors it," I suggested.

"With paws?" said Michael. "Well thought."

"What's Rock, Paper, Scissors?" asked Fiver.

"You'll soon see, Fiver," I replied.

As I improvised, I decided it would go like this; Rock would be one paw out, Paper would be one ear and Scissors would be both Paws.

"Ready?" started Michael.

We prepared ourselves; "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

All Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

All Paper.

"Rock, Paper Scissors!"

Two Scissors, one Paper which happened to be Fiver.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Both Rock.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

I was Paper and Michael was Rock.

I looked at the cloud fall, gulped and ventured forward.

"I'll come with you," said Fiver. "Friends stick together."

"Me too," said Michael apologetically. "I was selfish to make a vote when friends should go together."

We hoped through the cloud fall, coughing as it filled our lungs.

When our sight cleared, we found ourselves in a blue sky with clouds that shone brightly. Cloudy steps were leading up to a bright yellow shape of a rabbit.

"Come hither, Fiver the Seer, Dawn-Rah and Leo Barning from Above."

"No surprise he knows you," resounded Michael to me as we looked down below from the sky.

We hopped up to the rabbit rather afraid of what he was.

His light faded and his body was revealed in pale yellow with bright golden eyes. He looked rather young. At least younger than Hazel was.

"Who are you?" asked Fiver. "Friend or foe?"

"The sun is friend to all who are friend to summer," responded the rabbit.

We looked at each other in puzzlement.

"My name is Glowpaws," replied the rabbit. "I control the sun."

"I thought only God did that."

"God?" asked Fiver.

"Somebody like Frith," I replied uncomfortably. I appreciated rabbits' culture but there was only one God I could worship.

"I garner the intelligence of you young bucks finding a necklace each."

"Yes," we all said together.

"We don't know what they mean though," said I. "Do you have the answer?"

"Exactly why I summoned you three," nodded Glowpaws in a smug-looking smile though he didn't seem to realise it.

"So must we unlock souvenirs from the soul?" asked I.

"The Necklace of Wisdom," replied Glowpaws. "This is another thing. Souvenirs do not count within this challenge."

Me and Fiver looked at each other, Michael not having a clue about the situation dpesite me telling the story at Rosie's house party.

"You are destined to face a dangerous challenge each," replied Glowpaws. "The neckless shall guide you to them by it's glow. They shall shine as bright as the sun on Earth. Listen to them as you venture."

"Challenges? Guidances?" said Michael. "I think you have the wrong guy," said Michael. "Surely this is meant for Leo. He's been here two years longer than me."

"Success does not garner form times," remarked Glowpaws "but of the spirit of willing to wander."

"So, those who doubt themselves, these challenges are for them?" asked Fiver seeing a lot of himself with this.

Glowpaws closed his eyes and pressed his paws together. He glowed so bright, our eyes hurt.

"Does the object 'sunglasses' mean anything to you rabbits?" complained Michael, covering his clamped eyes with his ears.

"Nope," I replied covering my eyes the same way as was Fiver. "Be thankful you're not human though. We'd be dead before were even loaded into the ambulance."

Finally, Glowpaws' glow died down and we could see him again. He looked serious but seemed as though he was smiling.

"Your guess answers positivity," he replied. "But they are not kind to any of you. You must be daring for them - if you value anyone other than yourselves."

"That's me!" declared Fiver with a jerk of confidence. "My little son is out there and he is one of two things I have to live for."

"Very audacious," nodded Glowpaws. "I like your courage held inside your soul, young Fiver."

He turned to Michael.

"And you?"

"I'm fighting for everything," replied Michael somewhat sheepishly. "My dad is great but he proves to be a wuss despite his professions. Then I had to confront teachers who diss me, getting suspended thousands of times."

I can remember his histories of suspensions all so well; telling our horrible music teacher to propose to her grandmother when she unfairly told us both to shut up, calling our cookery teacher the Goddess of 'Chwistrells' and pantsing our land studies teacher who was wearing no boxers when he insulted my hometown. While I knew he was a good guy, it was obvious he was angry and hurting but only showed it with these pranks. His father never disciplined him, only showed him how to fight only to protect himself. I wondered how Michael coped since children like Chestnut would often rely on their fathers like he did Fiver. The certain fact was Michael Dawnrah was a brave person.

"Desperate thirst of self-proof I analyse, Dawn-Rah," replied Glowpaws, nodding contentedly.

"And you, Leo Barning from Above?"

"To show my brother that he needs me in such places. He refused to join me despite my plea."

"From what I know of you, young Leo," replied Glowplaws, "You proved yourself already with your experience of the Necklace of Wisdom and your proof of love for your brother figure. I view your task will blossom a variety of the challenges your previously faced?"

My stopped sharp.

"You're not saying I'm going to face dogs, hypnotising owls and traitors friends again?" I asked.

"I only foresee, Leo Barning from Above," replied Glowpaws, "not witness. You only help those gain power and also understand it. Perhaps also next year."

I was way at sea. What did he mean by all this?

"I will give you three mixtures to say goodbye and good luck to each other before I place you back," said Glowpaws.

We all hugged each other and wished each other luck.

"And Fiver?" said Michael "Give my regards to Bigwig."

"Will do," said Fiver smiling.

"You're getting along now?" I asked.

"No," chuckled Michael.

Me and Fiver looked trouble but we couldn't help laughing ourselves.

"Fiver," I said. "We will find him. Whatever it takes, we will find Chestnut."

Fiver's laughter dropped slowly.

"Thanks," he said as we hugged each other one last time.

With that, a beam of the sun shone in our eyes as we shut them tight and covered them with our paws.

"PRINCE RAINBOW!" screamed Michael. "I'M BRINGING SUNCREAM NEXT TIME!"

* * *

Michael instantly felt a cold breeze greet him gratefully. He opened his eyes slowly in case of any tricks and found himself back in his burrow. He looked at the gem. He had a no idea what happened but it must have been important. This was all too real to be a dream.

* * *

Fiver opened his eyes to find himself against Hazel's chest and his arms holding to keep him safe for the night. Was this a vision? A dream? No, it must have been real. He felt wide awake a few mixtures ago so this must have been. Should he wake his brother up? Maybe tomorrow. He wanted to sleep after what happened. He pressed face to Hazel's chest and drifted back to sleep, his heartbeat soothing Fiver easily into closing his eyes. In that position, he tired to imagine he was Chestnut and Hazel was Fiver himself in a comforting sign that the little boy would safe back in his arms soon.

* * *

I unintentionally uncovered my eyes and found myself back in the burrow. Rosie was sleeping peacefully but Pipkin, who was sleeping pin my left, squirmed and moaned and rolled about until finally, "ARGH!"

He jolted awake, his eyes open and looking at me.

"Another nightmare?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," replied Pipkin shivering. "My parents were standing there in front of me, smiling. I ran to hug them but they faded away. Then Bigwig appeared and said 'Your foolishness killed them, Pipkin'."

I stared sympathetically, lay on my front and rubbed his head. "It couldn't be. I told you before death is nobody's fault."

"I'm going to ask Bigwig," said Pipkin. "When we see him again I will ask him. I want to know the truth."

"We'll see him soon," I assured I'm kindly as I rubbed his head again. "Go back to sleep now," I said quietly.

Pipkin closed his eyes as I put an arm over him so no more nightmares would hurt him tonight. I wanted to tell him what just happened but the young teenage kittens are more important when they are loving in false survivor's guilt. I would tell everyone what had happened tomorrow morning.


	23. Dawn Wakings

I woke up sleepily, feeling Pipkin snuggled close by my side. Poor little buck. Such grief he has been going through lately. He loves Rosie's sister who had fallen for an egotistical, long-eared toe rag and now he was blaming himself for his parents' death. We would convince him he was not responsible someway. Intentional death was the last thing he would ever be responsible for, surely it would. I looked at Rosie who was sleeping peacefully beside me. In a split second she nuzzled into my arm, making me feel warm from the morning chill.

Pipkin was tossing and turning, moaning in his sleep.

I placed a paw gently on him

"Pipkin?" I said softly. "Pip, are you alright?"

Pipkin murmured and opened one eye slowly.

"Is it morning?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Thank Frith," said Pipkin quietly so as to not wake Rosie. "I was too scared to sleep. The nightmare I told you about was too horrible."

"I know," I said. "I get dreams like that too. But remember, dreams cannot hurt you. Nightmares are very cowardly for scaring brave rabbits like you, little brother."

My eyes widened from what I said.

"Sorry!" I said carefully in silence. "I didn't mean that. I felt like I was consosling Jason."

"That's alright," said Pipkin smiling. "I look to you like a big brother anyway."

I smiled and patted is back.

"Morning, Pipkin. Morning, Lolly."

I looked to my right and looked at Rosie stretching and getting herself up.

"Sleep well, Bagheera?" I asked.

"Very much," she yawned and kissing my cheek. I did the same.

"How about you?" she asked.

I was about to say it was pleasant when the memory of what happened kicked in; I was brought into the sun with Michael and Fiver who were wearing the same trinket I was wearing. A rabbit named Glowpaws told us of the trinket guiding us to one of three tasks for each of us testing our character. I still could not see if this was relevant. I unblocked the Necklace of Wisdom two years ago so I don't see what this had to do with anything. For that matter, I could not see how this was going to help us find Chestnut. A little kitten's welfare was more important than some tasks we could complete some other time.

I explained to both Rosie and Pipkin what I had just described and they stared in amazement when I had finished.

"Peculiar," commented Pipkin.

"Very mysterious," agreed Rosie. "Is enchantment common in this universe?"

"Not sure," said I looking at the gem and tapping it. "I never knew this world existed until I fell into the rapids."

"It never seemed exist," said Pipkin. "But then Hannah informed us of magic she was given. Silverweed used it in her stead, but subsequent to that came the Necklace of Wisdom, Chillblack the witch, her poisonous potion she tricked Fiver into drinking and now this."

Rosie gasped.

"How did Fiver survive?"

"Chillblack had to die for the magic to use effect," I explained.

"Yeah," said Pipkin. "He had to throw it up."

"At least he's alive and well," said Rosie gratefully. "Without him we'd have no dear little Chestnut."

"What did Glowpaws means the tinkers would show us the way to the tasks, Leo?" Pipkin asked returning to the prioritised subject.

"Not sure," I replied.

As I sat the looking down at it, it lowed brightly like a fragment of the sun that had fallen. Me, Rosie and Pipkin gasped as we watched the glow shoot from the gem and onto the ground. It zapped a distance away like lightning taking effect in the sky, leading out of the burrow. Me and the other two followed it to see the lining stretched on and on the the distance and where it started, it simmered into golden path.

* * *

Fiver woke up to the crack of dawn. The chill blew his way but he didn't mind as he was still in Hazel's embrace. He couldn't result sleeping a little longer against his big brother's warmth. But then, he remembered what Glowpaws told him, Leo and Michael last night.

"Hazel?" Fiver whispered nudging Hazel under his chin but to no prevail.

Fiver stood on Hazel's lap and rubbed is cheek making him open his eyes slowly.

"Too early for wake-up revenges," yawned Hazel.

"No, Hazel," said Fiver seriously. "It's something else. Something different - a sign."

Hazel made more of an effort waking up.

"What did you see this time?" he asked as he got out, Fiver hopping off his lap.

"I didn't," said Fiver plainly. "I was brought into the sun on account of this trinket, along with Michael and Leo."

Hazel looked very confused.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I'm pretty sure this was real," Fiver debated.

He told Hazel the story of meeting Leo and Michael in the sun universe, Glowpaws, his intelligence of the trinkets and the three tasks one of each group would face.

"That was all he said," Fiver finished. "And then he placed us back here."

"Didn't he say anything else?" asked Hazel.

Fiver thought very hard until at least he remembered another important instruction from Glowpaws.

"He said the the necklaces will guide us to the challenges by their glow."

The two brothers looked at the golden necklace. It just shone from reflection of the lightest part of the sky.

"Didn't he say when it will glow?" asked Hazel. "Surely it must have an important thing to inform the three of you o-"

Hazel's final word of his sentence was interrupted when the necklace glowed like the sun. Fiver considered taking it off but his instinct told him to keep it on. He and Hazel watched as the glow shot from the gem and onto the dewy grass. It zapped a distance away like lightning taking effect in the sky. The lining stretched on and on the the distance and where it started, it simmered into golden path.

* * *

Michael slowly opened his eyes. The burrows they dug was one chamber, everyone asleep peacefully. Dragonfly and Butterfly nuzzled their mother Cherry's warmth with Thorn asleep next to them. Burdock on the other hand had his own space. Pipkin's Owsla were all huddled together. Jason and Strawberry were sleeping in company which Michael found uncharacteristic of Leo's vicar-natured brother. Hawkbit was snoring on his front whole Dandelion was sleeping on top of his back, drooling.

"Must I dig again?" murmured Hawkbit. "Make back aches some more."

"Shut up, Hawkbit and let us sleep," murmured Jason.

Michael was lying next to Blackavar. He was considering upon waking him up to tell him the dream but he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had never made a fool of himself with dream disorientation and he did not want to start now. Uncle Ridd would have something to film - if he could afford a camera or iPhone.

Blackavar yawned and turned over. He opened his eyes and looked at Michael.

"Morning, Dawn-Rah," he greeted. "Sleep well?"

"I'm not sure," frowned Michael.

"What's got your tail in a twist?"

Michael gave in and told Blackavar what had happened; waking up in the sun, meeting Leo and Fiver who were just so happening to be wearing the same necklace Michael himself was wearing Glowpaws the weird rabbit and telling them about the one of three tasks for each of them and that the light of the trinkets would show the way.

Blackavar looked confused.

"I can't tell if that was a dream or not," said Michael.

"It probably was," agreed Blackavar. "Only Fiver could view such things - but then, he was present i the dream along with Loe."

"Dream don't mean anything," said Michael. "If they did, Uncle Ridd would be hanging upside down in the orchard naked."

At that joke, the necklace began to glow.

"What the Inle?" reacted Blakcavar.

The glow woke everybody up, even disorientating Hawkbit who wailed:

"I'm sorry, o'Lord Frith! I promise I won't grumble again! I promise I will drop my sarcasm I promise to stop sleeping in! I promise to help Clover with the digging even if she murders me!"

The glow shot from the gem and onto the dirty ground. It zapped a out of the warren like lightning taking effect in the sky. Everyone chased it outside to see the lining stretching on and on in the distance and where it started, it simmered into a golden path.

* * *

Chestnut slowly awoke to the sensation of being drifted back and forth. He turned and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, Daddy," he yawned as he licked the the cheek of- "What are you doing?" cried Walnut who jolted awake.

"I'm so sorry!" Chestnut gasped. "I thought you were my daddy!"

The shocked was responded by closed giggles by Giselle. "You two are so funny. You know, you remind of two men I once saw a group of humans watch. It was on this wall where you could see humans move. The one man was fat and the other was scrawny and they were always arguing, falling over, getting hit with heavy things and smacking each other."

The two males looked at each other awkwardly.

"So did you sleep well?" asked Giselle.

"Like a log," said Walnut smiling sheepishly.

"Logs sleep?" asked Chestnut. "How?"

"It's a saying, Chessie," replied Walnut.

"Meaning you slept very well," Giselle chipped as she got up and stretched her hind legs. "Did you sleep well, Chestnut?"

"I did thank you. How about you, Gissy?"

Giselle looked confused. "What did you say?"

"Gissy," repeated Chestnut. "Short for your name. Walnut taught me that it's fun to mess with names and turns out to be a good laugh."

"Oh," said Giselle as she smiled at Walnut who smiled back.

Chestnut on the other hand looked rather uneasy. "I didn't say anything wrong or off-sensitive did I?"

"Of course not," replied Giselle now laughing. "I think it's very sweet. But I think you meant to say ' _Offensive_ '."

"Okay," said Chestnut. At that point his belly growled. He put his paws over it embarrassedly.

"Excuse me," he blushed.

"Let's eat," said Walnut.

Chestnut, Walnut and Giselle hopped outside into blazing sunshine. They got ready to tuck in when -

"Stop!"

River hopped outside with Elderberry, Sunflower, Periwinkle, Oaknut and Blossom.

"What?" said Walnut. "There's enough to feed Ela-Rah's people."

"Don't you cheek at us!" said Elderberry. "You forgot to prayer."

Walnut knew Elderberry was right but he wanted to kind kick his face something badly.

The rabbits gathered in a circle, Chestnut, Walnut and Giselle following their lead.

River announced the prayer;

"Frith out father of us. We give thee thanks of the greenery you put before us to live. Help us to seek your field in safe measures and the two young rabbits who wish to have their wishes granted."

And they all began eating. They all ate calmly while Chestnut nibbled gratefully.

"Like I said," replied Walnut warmly. "'Small rabbit, big appetite'. Always this hungry?"

"Not really," said Chestnut with his mouthful. "I just find this grass real juicy."

"At least someone's grateful," said Walnut. "Rawfinn would only give us one blade - five if we lived up to the rules."

"I'm just not willing to return there," said Giselle. "Horrible place. Valley of Fire on Earth."

"At least we had the weird one who hurts himself," chuckled Walnut. "I could watch him all day and never get tired."

"We shouldn't laugh," said Giselle. "He probably cannot help that, not matter how bad he is."

"No time for chat," said River. "We need to get our strength of we are to reach Rabscuttle's Glade before sundown?"

"Rabscuttle's Galde?" responded Gsielle.

'He speaks to us there at night," River replied. "He will show us what is to be foretold before we reach the meadow."

Chestnut wandered that it should be something magnificent. Looking at Oaknut on the other hand who hadn't eaten a thing, he looked very down.


	24. The Birthplace of the Two Brothers

Hazel and Bigwig led the band through the meadow, following the golden path this necklace had created. It must have been around noon now. Hazel looked back every now and then at Fiver who kept looking down and the trinket and where he was going at the exact same time. Scrounger the ginger cat was good help to show them the thing but the strange little girl Hope Meadows held a mysterious part of this new mystery:

 _Only that morning after Fiver told them all of what happened, the human girl Hope Meadows found them silflaying and said the following to Fiver from her yard;_

" _I see the sun has summoned you and what to do. Pretty soon the moon would too."_

 _Fiver was amazed how she knew of what happened last night. The other rabbits, who had backed away on account of a human presence, stared at Fiver._

" _Good luck little rabbit," she said blowing Fiver a kiss and eyeing Hazel, she added "I hope your mummy keeps you safe."_

 _Hazel flopped his ears and frowned._

Fiver wondered what this task for him may feature; whatever it was, he wanted to prove himself to Hawkbit. He wondered if he might be hopping strongly but Fiver purposely made bigger effort just to show his capability. He felt like sticking his tongue out to him if he was here, but he was no longer a baby and furthermore, he'd stoop just as low with that type of attitude. What would Chestnut think of such a father behaving so? Fiver wondered what kind of father Hawkbit would serve as; he was only good for sarcasm. He couldn't help himself in his frustration, these thought of Hawkbit's doubts boiled his blood so hotly, he yearned to hind kick him right into his face, knocking some sarcasm out of it. But again, violence was not him. He never scratched somebody down-putting and he was not intending to know. Fiver was Fiver and gentleness was Fiver. He remembered screaming at him back at the warren and he wanted that to be the only time he ever did it. Thinking back on it, he wondered if that made him as bad as an Efrafan with their aggressions.

Fiver tripped at these thoughts and yelped.

Everyone stopped and ran to him.

"You okay, Fiver?" asked Silverweed nudging him up?

"I'm alright," said Fiver.

"You should look where you're going, Fiver," said Hazel brushing him off. "I've been watching you all travel long. I know this is new to you that thing but you need to keep your wits about you."

"I'm sorry, Hazel," Fiver apologised. "But this thing is killing me with it's curiosity."

"Here," said Hazel lowering himself down. "You ride on my back and you can ponder as much as you want without tripping over."

Fiver clambered on his brother's back and observed the trinkets for some time.

"What do you reckon that human meant about the moon?" asked Spartina.

"I don't know," replied Fiver shaking his head. "Frith works in many ways - even with humans."

Hazel gasped and stopped.

"What?" asked Campion.

Fiver looked down at what Hazel was reacting to; a valley with a huge pond swarming with ducks stretching into a glade, a beautiful hill, picnic benches, fresh trees with fresh leaves, a hill going down a path, and bridge dividing across a think river going down a dark woodland.

"What is it Hazel?" asked Fiver.

"We'll see if I'm right," replied Hazel.

They headed down to the field and aimed for the hill, flowers blooming and a bumblebee flying about.

"Off my back, Fiver," said Hazel. "I need to know if it's still there."

Fiver clambered off and Hazel ran towards on corner of the hill. The band watched as he hopped in different directions and looking undauntedly in a new corner and centre.

"What do you suppose he's looking for?" asked Silverweed.

"Grubs?" Bigwig shrugged.

"Here!" Hazel called. "It's here! Fiver, you need to see this!"

The rest came despite him just calling Fiver. As they advanced closer to Hazel, he was descending underground, Fiver following him first.

It was very dark and dusty but Fiver could easily see. There were chambers everywhere as if - it were a warren.

"Do you know of this?" asked Fiver.

"Fiver," said Hazel amazed. "This was our warren as kittens! We were born on this very hill."

Fiver followed Hazel into a small entrance as they both brushed away cobwebs barring the way. There were very small, dead dry leaves in a bundle.

"This is the chamber where I first saw you in this world, little brother."

Fiver looked at the bed of leaves and hopped closer to it. Vague memories seemed to appear in this dark, abandoned burrow and it seemed to light up at these facts Hazel knew of.

"So," he began, "this was where Mother slept?"

"Yes," said Hazel. "I remember when I first picked you up in my paws."

The other chambers Hazel shunned saying they belonged to the three other brothers but he took Fiver to the final one in the middle, very small however so they had to squeeze in. It was a bare chamber but very wide for a child small enough to fir through the entrance.

"This was where I slept," said Hazel. "It's all flowing back in. Almost every night I would find you sleeping next to me. That's how attached you were to me, Fiver."

"Wow," said Fiver gently. He found himself hugging his brother thinking of everything he said.

They returned to the entrance where the others were waiting for them; Silverweed looked at a butterfly on the stem of a flower, Spartina sitting with Bigwig and Campion waiting for the brothers.

"What were you two doing?" said Campion.

"Exploring our old birthplace," explained Hazel. "You lot rest, me and Fiver will go down to the ducks."

Fiver and Hazel ran to the edge of the huge pond and rested there on their fronts.

"You always loved watching the ducks," said Hazel. "It would be nice to relive everything once more."

Fiver's heart was filled with emotions today. This must have been the happiest times of his life to know where he was born and how he and Hazel lived. But then, pain began to well in his heart.

Hazel eyed him.

Fiver suddenly a tingle and began to shake

"Fiver?" asked Hazel "are you alright?"

 _Father-new mourns loss of youth, he must compete to know the truth_

 _Only family must commit, to help find faith or counterfeit_

Fiver gasped and dropped, Hazel catching him.

"Must be the sign of the task," said Fiver. "It must be set here do you suppose?"

"The golden path is nowhere to be seen," Hazel pointed out.

Before Fiver could agree, the necklace glowed to the point where he and Hazel covered their eyes with their ears. the name a voice from nowhere, a voice that only seemed to exist form the likes of Ela-Rah.

 _Follow, follow, follow! Follow the beam! Follow the trail! Follow the path and prove your weakness transformed to strength! Follow, follow follow!_

They released their ears to see where the voice was but covered their eyes with them again due to the brightness of the light. They made out at that point that it came from the trinket. Its beam was pointing down at the river. Fiver guessed what it meant.

"It wants us to go underwater."

Hazel nodded helpfully.

"I'll inform the others. Stay here Fiver. Don't go without me."

Hazel hopped over to the others still doing what they did when they emerged from their birth den. Campion was now bathing in the sun ray.

Fiver was pondering about the idea of going underwater. The task wasn't mastering to breath underwater surely?

Hazel returned promptly.

"Ready, little brother?"

Fiver nodded.

They both held their breath strongly jumped into the water, a cool temperature appreciate for the hot weather. The water revealed weeds and little fish every where. The brothers followed the golden beam into a hole at the bottom of the bank. They swam through the tunnel and found themselves in a wide pool where surface at the top was offered.

The two brothers released their breath and swam up to the shore gasping for air.

They climbed out of the water and shook themselves dry.

"For the start of a task that was rather refreshing," remarked Hazel.

After they had dried themselves, they looked straight to see a burrow leading to a green glow.

"Stay close to me," instructed Hazel to Fiver.

Pressing in contact, each other's sides, they stealthily ascended to the light. Further and further until they reached the cause of it; they were in a circular room swarming with fireflies. Up above, the ceiling never ended.

"Very curious," said Fiver. "What's this got to do with the task?"

"There's another passage," Hazel pointed out. He nodded at another hole and they ascended towards it. As they were about to enter, smoke erupted and a face of a rabbit filled it.

Both brothers screamed in shock.

The face was of Great Aunt Larkspur. She smiled hungrily and she faded away as did the smoke.

Fiver gulped. "For Chestnut."

"Very brave and dedicated," said Hazel patting Fiver's back.

They hopped down the passage. It seemed to go on for a good while. It was very dark but light was supported by the golden necklace.

"I don't like this, Hazel," said Fiver. "This reminds me of when you, me and Hawkbit were trapped in the underground caverns."

"This gives me the willies too," agreed Hazel.

"The sooner we get this done, the bet - ARRRRRRRGHHH!"

"WHOAAAAAAAA!"

Fiver found himself sliding down a huge hole, wind blowing in his face and after a second, he fell face first into a heap of mud. Just as he got up, Hazel landed splattering more mud on him.

As Fiver helped him up, he heard a familiar voice;

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Chestnut!" gasped Fiver. "Chestnut! Daddy's coming!"

He rushed to the next entrance as quickly as he could for the mud was slowing him down.

"Fiver, wait!" called Hazel after him.

"It's a single passage, Hazel!" Fiver called back excitedly. "You can find me easily!"

Fiver turned a corner and found himself in yet another chamber. There was a light of steps going up to something at the far top. There in view was a small kitten.

"Prince Winter!" cried Fiver happily. "Hold on! Daddy's coming to get you!"

As he hopped up the first few steps, he heard faded laughter; similar to that of his many feared elil; Woundwort, Darklunn, Larkspur and Gooseberry.

Hazel arrived to view the seven around him.

"Great Frith," he remarked. "What is this place?"

"Look Hazel!" said Fiver pouting to the stairs and Chestnut. "Every time I step on these -"

He demonstrated and heard the laughing of his nightmares.

Hazel looked at him as thought nothing happened.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear that laughing?"

"No."

"Listen carefully."

Fiver jumped onto the first flight and the laughter erupted scaring the runt back down to the bottom.

"I cannot hear anything," said Hazel. He hopped up to the steps and heard voices of his own.

 _We'll find you, Hazel! You will die! Your brother will be eaten! HIs blood will be drank!_

Hazel gasped and ran back down.

"Did you hear that?" asked Hazel worriedly. "voices threatening to kill me and torture you."

"No," said Fiver. "I heard nothing of the sort."

"Daddy!" wailed Chestnut, tears streaming.

"I won't be long, sweetheart!" called Fiver who turned to Hazel. "So we can hear things we can't hear?"

"My guess is that our deepest fears are invisible to others but only _we_ can hear them?" suggested Hazel.

"You're probably right," said Fiver. "So I must face my nightmares to save my son."

He looked up at Chestnut at the very top whimpering and Hazel placed a paw on his shoulder.

"You can do it."

Fiver shot to the steps and ran all the way up, ignoring the wicked laughter and threats. Not real, not real, he thought to himself as he charged up to the very top where Chestnut held his arms out ready to hug Daddy. As Fiver leapt for him, the kitten vanished.

"Chestnut!" cried Fiver. "Chestnut! Where are you?"

Hazel watched below as the rock his brother was straining on began to take the form of a familiar face. A black rabbit very skinny and smiling evilly.

"Chillblack!" gasped Hazel.

"HELP!" screamed Fiver. "HELP, HAZEL!"

Hazel ran up the steps ignoring the threatening voices that repeated over and over. He reached the very top and grabbed his brother and they made their way down the steps as the head cackled.

"YOU ESCAPE DEATH TWICE BUT NOT A THIRD OF MY CONJURES!" shrieked the head of Chillblack.

With that, she drew her breath and blew fire all around the chamber.

Fiver turned to see a rock with a smaller one balanced on top of it.

"NO SMALL RUNT IS ENOUGH TO FREE MY SOUL!"

Fiver ran to it, Hazel crying "What are you doing?"

Fiver ran to the rock and lay on his back, the huge face of Chillblack roaring at him. In the fight aim, Fiver shot his right foot at the rock and it zoomed straight into the face of Chillblack.

Flames exploded form the face as she creamed in pain.

Hazel looked to the corner and saw another hole.

"This way, Fiver!" shouted Hazel. "Quick!"

The two brother shot through the hole and followed it. They ran desperately as if in pursuit of the Black Rabbit and they found themselves sliding. The slide went on for a few seconds when suddenly, light shone in their eyes and they landed on their fronts at the bank of the pond.

"Hazel! Fiver!"

Campion ran towards them in concern.

"We looked and you two were gone! Bigiwg! Spartina! Silverweed! They are both here!"

Bigwig, Spartina and Silverweed ran to the scene.

"Where the Frith did you hop off to?" said Bigwig in a concerned manner.

"I don't think you'd you'd believe us if we told you," replied Fiver.

They told them all of the secret passage, the figment of Chestnut, the disembodied voices of fear that only could hear when that very rabbit hopped up the steps and the giant face of Chillblack.

"Blimey!" reacted Bigwig.

"Very harrowing," remarked Silverweed shivering.

"A Necklace of Wisdom, a poisoned potion, three golden trinkets, what next?" responded Spartina.

"Very curious," said Campion. "But in any case we're really glad you got out alive."

Fiver and Hazel smiled in relief about this fact when suddenly, the necklace glowed again, only this time the glow was being sucked into the now moon-white gem.

They decided to worry about it later. The path was nowhere to continue so they felt it best to wait for a sign or perhaps a vision from Fiver. The others resumed what they did earlier on as the tow brothers remained at the lake.

* * *

That night, everyone made their way to Hazel and Fiver's burrow. Silverweed and Campion slept in a separate compartment, but Bigwig and Spartina shared one.

Hazel and Fiver were in their own chamber from their childhood.

Fiver became more family with the homely smell, Hazel's stories of their three not-so kind brothers and their mother, yet there whole meadow served as the most beautiful playground enough to be mistaken for Frith's Meadow. But the warmth so melted into ache and loss.

Hazel was looking at the imprint of their paws they made on the walls and compared his huge paw to his once tiny paw.

"Hey, Fiver I found our own paw prints. Come and se-"

Fiver was sitting there, his paws up straight and his ears drooping.

Hazel hopped over and sat next to him.

"What's the matter, little brother?" he asked.

"Why do we grow up, Hazel? Why do we have to leave our childhood?

"Life is life," he replied understanding his brother's grief.

"The future though," said Fiver. "The future when everyone eventually leaves. I'm younger. When I'm old everyone will most likely be gone."

"No we won't," said Hazel. "We live in each other's hearts."

"But you're my only loving brother," Fiver croaked. "When your time comes I'll be alone. Just me and others at my age. My values all gone."

Fiver began to sob heavily as Hazel held him closely, soothing him by by nuzzling his head.

"I know I'm crying constantly, Hazel," said Fiver. "But I'm so emotional and angry these days. This beautiful place, you and me left, soon you gone before me. I'll be alone from our family tree!"

Hazel comforted his brother. He felt that feeling before. He had to deal with it alone but his little brother would be comforted the way he deserved

"I know your feelings, Fiver," said Hazel soothing him. "But bear in mind, you now have Snowflake and Chestnut. Pipkin will be there with you as well - even Leo and Silverweed. I promise when my time comes, you will never be alone because I will be right by your side even invisible. Very soon your time will come and we'll always be together in eternity."

"But I want to be the same age as you," said Fiver uncontrollably. "That way I can die along with you. I'd hate to be in this world without you."

"But think what you would leave behind," said Hazel patiently. "Your mate, your baby. My children might even need you."

Fiver gulped and sniffed as he dried his tears with his ears.

"You're still young," said Hazel. "Your hormones are playing about but I promise it will clear up eventually. And if anything should happen, you won't be alone ever because I will be with you every day."

Hazel gave him a lick on the forehead.

"Just not in my private times," Fiver softly joked.

Hazel softly pushed Fiver's head backward chuckling. "I'll keep to one side. But remember this, little brother. Our bodies are removable to our souls and our souls are removable to the afterlife but memories are ours to keep until the day arrives. What do I always say to you?"

"We go on like our ancestors did before us."

Hazel nodded proudly and nuzzled his brother who was now calm and had stopped crying.

"Come and see this," he said.

He showed Fiver two paw prints, one bigger and one smaller. Fiver compared his obvious print with his now bigger paw and Hazel did the same.

"And this serves as another piece of immortality, Fiver. Death takes us away but it cannot take away our own creations."

* * *

Soon Hazel was resting on his front as Fiver rested against Hazel's side, burrowing his face through the hole that divided from his brother's upper arm to the ground and there he rested against his brother's face. While his trouble's still haunted him, he worked hard trying to think that he must keep smiling until departure soon comes. With his chin resting under Hazel's paw, he felt he had contacted to the prints they had made in childhood. While he would soon have to be detached form it, that wall was the only weapon to keep them as children forever. But then there was the issue of being in this world for Chestnut. He needed Fiver and Fiver needed him. He wished Chestnut a gentle goodnight, praying Frith would hold him safe.


	25. The First Battle of Dawn-Rah

Michael's group had been travelling since early in the morning following the paved path the necklace had made. Dandelion, Hawkbit and Strawberry were hopping briskly, Jason was just regularly hopping and looking about, Cherry behind everyone else and Thorn had carrying Butterfly and Dragonfly on his back, which Burdock remarked for being the saddest sight he had ever seen.

"You are aware that after what happened to Papa they might be capable of snapping your neck?"

"Okay, Burdock. You addressed your warning faithfully," remarked Thorn patiently, "and now I shall address _my_ warning faithfully: shut the Frith up so _I_ don't snap your neck!"

Michael liked Thorn more and more by each threat he gave his spoiled little brother. How he longed for one. He was an only child and his father only taught him how to protect himself. He wanted a brother deeply, he didn't care wither he was old or young. He was an younger brother, he would have sometime to teach further, but he was an older brother, _he_ would have someone to teach.

"Are you a fighter much then?" asked Michael when he and Thorn were hopping next to each other.

"Only because I taught myself," replied Thorn but in a rather unsure manner. "Papa favoured Burdock, hence his state now. So he's a fighter himself but lacks the brains. Always had to learn from other rabbit and eventually joined Sun-Lagoon Warren."

"What?" Blackavar overheard. "I myself returned form there not too long ago."

"Is old Captain Bramble still residing?"

"Yup," Blackavar replied. "Tough piece of work but more than Bigwig is."

"Bigwig," snorted Michael in agreement. "I tell you, his head is bigger than my Uncle Ridd's fat ar-"

"Shhh!" hissed Thorn urgently as he nodded backwards at the twins on his back.

"What?" they both asked confused.

"Sorry," said Michael forgetting that they were there in the first place. "Backside."

"That's better," said Thorn smiled but he and Blackavar giggled at Michael's close profanity.

"I haven't forgotten your trick with the pepper," Blackavar chortled.

"Innocence is beautiful," Michael chuckled. "Wish I could have filmed it."

He then looked at Thorn who was looking the direction of the path.

"I'm sorry you had to train by yourself," said Michael. "Must have been hard having to train by yourself."

"Who cares?" said Thorn turned his head to face them "You get taught by your trainers but self-teaching gains a strength of combat no one else would have thought of."

Very wise words from a neglected young buck. And yet hardly spoke ill of his father and said to the twins that he would want them to live.

"My dad only taught me to defend myself. Never had time to be one. Always under Uncle Ridd, a real windbag of an uncle. I thought Dad would have kicked him out but no, too afraid to stand up for me."

"I'm sorry," said Thorn.

"Must be difficult having a cowardly father who only shows you fighting."

"Who needs him?" Michael shrugged. "I'm someone, a songwriter, a prankster and a well-known YouTuber."

"What's a YouTuber?" asked Thorn confused,

"A person who is member of the internet website YouTube."

"And what's an internet?" asked Blackavar.

"Never mind," said Michael knowing that rabbits wouldn't know of such technology. "Sorry, I forgot that you rabbits don't know stuff we humans do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Thorn.

"Strange as it seems," said Michael feeling rather uncomfortable explaining the fact he and Blackavar would be bound to laugh at, "Me and Jason and his bother Leo Barning from Above, we are humans in the world we come from."

"Ah, okay," said Thorn.

"Understandable," said Blackavar.

"You believe me?" asked Michael confused.

"Why not?" said Thorn. "There's magic form that necklace you're wearing so enchantment as such should be enough to prove that your story is true."

"He's right you know," agreed Blackavar.

"Thanks," said Michael gratefully. It was positively logical that they would believe after what happened that morning with that new made path the necklace created and there they all were, currently hopping off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Had it not been logical, Michael would might as well think that this whole adventure was jus ta spike trip in a failed attempt to prank his uncle again with visions of his mind.

"How much further?" panted Hawkbit at the back.

"When the path ends," explained Dandelion who was also panting. "We'll keep on until it stops."

"Then why are _you_ panting for breath?" Hawkbit argued.

"I put weight on," said Dandelion. "Hopping's good for you."

"We can _only_ hop, Dandelion," remarked Hawkbit in a sarcastic manner of teaching a brainless wastrel.

* * *

They hopped on for some time, Michael thinking how Leo was doing and in hope that they had found Chestnut as well. A cute little kid who deserved nothing of this predicament. Michael knew many demented losers blaming themselves for stuff which obviously didn't relate but to be placed upon a small child, this was too different.

As he thought about all this -

"WHOA!"

He halted and held everyone back. They were all looking down a steep path leading to a messy wilderness, mud and long-dead leaves everywhere. The golden path still shone in the sun and it was leading into a cave.

"Simple," remarked Hawkbit. "The necklace wants us to go in there take down a bear. Why couldn't it be dodge the bird packages?"

"Only one way to find out," said Michael. "Let's leave a few of us here that way we wouldn't have to struggle with everyone so no one will escape. I'll go, Thorn will come, Blackavar and -"

Jason looked eagerly.

"Burdock."

"Why him?" said Jason angrily. "All I have is this darn 'Help! I'm Lost' tooter."

"Exactly," said Michael. "If something goes wrong you blow and we leave the cave. Besides, I can't let anything happen to you and explain to Leo."

"We'll come," said Tulip. "Jason's proves good combat."

"But if danger comes," said Thorn, "you can protect my mother and siblings and all the others."

"Thank you, lot," commented Dandelion looking around and shaking.

"Come off it, Dandelion!" snapped Hawkbit. "It's not like the Black Rabbit is gonna suddenly appear."

"And we're Owsla are we not?" Strawberry reminded pridefully. "Bold and daring, whoever dares wins."

"So you want me to come?" snorted Burdock. "Dawn-Rah proves high and mighty and you expect me to serve as bait as did Papa?"

He whipped a glare at the twins who drooped their ears in sadness.

"If Papa taught you to protect yourself, you should be of use," remarked Thorn.

"Mother are you hearing this?" Burdock said.

"He does have a point, dear," quivered his mother. "Your father taught you well. Show him what you've learned. Besides, I need to keep and eye on the youngsters and we'll have Hawkbit, Dandelion and Strawberry as extra protectors should danger approach."

"Danger?" quivered Butterfly.

"Are in trouble, Mother?" asked Dragonfly as they hopped off Thorn's back and hugged into her fur.

"Of course not, dear ones," smiled Cherry huddling them close but she seemed unconvinced. "I only meant this in case we _were_ in danger."

"With what Michael told us," said Hawkbit. "No, we're in no danger at all."

"Shut up, Dorkbit!" ordered Michael sharply. He glanced at the kittens who looked very paranoid while hugging onto their mother.

Thorn went up to them, crouched down and sad gently "We won't be long. As soon as we've finished what we need to do we'll find a place outside thie first and perhaps find some nice clovers to nibble on."

The twins smiled weakly and nodded with a little encouragement.

Thorn smiled and ruffled their heads as he turned back for the steep slope.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they got you done in the same way as Papa," snapped Burdock.

Thorn cuffed him on the head and nudged him to the edge.

"As you prove your professions of interpreting accidents and guilt," he reprimanded," you can go first.

"I will," Michael cut in.

Thorn and Burdock turned to him.

"What a surprise," said Jason coldly. "SonicDawnrah wants to impress his viewers."

"Shut up, Jason," Michael scolded. "Since I'm wearing the necklace I think it makes sense for me to lead the way."

Thorn nodded.

"You're right, Dawn-Rah. Let us begins."

Michael sat on his behind and slid down the path, followed by Blackavar, Burdock, Strawberry and Thorn.

As they shook themselves clean, Michael eyed at the open mouth of the cave. He only knew the feeling of fear whenever Uncle Ridd would slap him as a child. The amount of years he had pulled pranks on him, seemed to have made him forget what fear tasted like. Duster the farm dog was different since he liked Blackavar very much and had no time to think of fear and sizes. To him from that experience, a friend's life was the only thing to fear for.

"Let's go!" he exhaled.

He hopped for the mouth and the others followed. They climbed upon a hill of flat, but sharp boulders on the up to the mouth.

At first Michael laughed at what he expected to fear. There was no tunnel or passage in sight, just a square-width cave with long sticks at one end, rude words chalked or graffitied on both sides of the cave, smashed bottles in a pile.

"Urgh!" complained Blackavar. "It wreaks in here."

"I'll take this is where your uncle takes his does in the night?" Thorn addressed to Michael.

"I'm surprisingly convinced," he responded.

At that point, the necklace glowed and the beam shot at the centre at the end centre of the cave where golden words, seemingly carved, revealed on the wall.

"What does it say, Michael?" asked Blackavar.

Michael was going to ask if _they_ could read but then remembered they were rabbits and he didn't want to make himself sound rude. Aloud he read:

 ** _The answer lies within these walls but not within these walls. If the gold wearer maintains hesitation, stay in here and let your band perish_**

"I'm a lover of Sherlock Holmes and I can't even understand the clue," reacted Michael.

He remembered when he was young, he watched a television series called _Ghostwriter_ , a story about a group of teenagers who solve mysteries and crimes with an invisible friend called Ghostwriter who could only communicate by writing to the team - especially solving the answer to a clue if discovered. How Michael longed for Ghostwriter to exist.

"Sherlock Holmes?" asked Blackavar.

"You wouldn't know," replied Michael.

"So, can we go back now?" Burdock demanded. "Been in one of these once, didn't like it."

The rabbits hopped out of the cave and into the sunshine.

"AAAAAGGGH!"

"HELP!"

"MOTHER!"

"UP THE ROCK, LITTLE ONES!"

They ran back to find the commotion. They all gasped when they dissevered a huge weasel trying to climb upon the boulder they took refuge upon.

Burdock screamed in terror and ran back to the cave, tripping and tolling over the boulders, still screaming as if he were a little kitten outside a stormy weather.

"Leave him," said Thorn. "We gotta help them!"

He, Michael and Blackavar ran up the steep path, speeding enough to not slip back down. Thorn charged Kath the weasel who knocked him to the ground with a blow. Blackavar did the same and he too fell to the ground.

The weasel eyed Michael, who stood there wondering how to take this brute on.

The weasel was like any other weasel except one eyes was blue and the other was red and he had a gash on the left side of his head. There was something fishy about this type of weasel. Michael had only been in this universe once but he could sense something was abnormal.

"So the trinket wearer defies the message," snarled the weasel circling in on Michael. "Family is too valuable is it?"

"I only have a useless dad and an uncle who can't shave his own -"

He cut short there thinking of the kittens who were present.

"But I know what brotherhood is supposed to feel like. Half my friends here are like my brothers and that's what musters courage to face such savagery of animals who only kill for killing."

"Wise words," sneered the weasel. "We're of a different world but I know your pains, Michael Dawnrah."

When he thought something was up, this was not what he expected but rather close.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"As part of this journey, you aim to seek the Child of the Seer which I am willing to eliminate you from completing," replied the weasel grinning in the manner of never letting you sleep in the dark again.

"I'm aware of you wanting to prove yourself, only good for pranking your uncle and all the others you dislike."

"Tell us where you get this information!" said Michael angrily, knowing only Glowpaws, the honest rabbit of the sun would forte such events.

"The only way you will understand is if you accept the Black Rabbit of Inle to come for you," replied the weasel cackling in a manner which actually did shake Michael.

"You're just taunting me," said Michael. "You want to stop me from letting out my pains by fighting you."

"Very discerning," replied the weasel still grinning and now growling and had stopped curling in on Michael and stood in front of him, crouching itself at him. Michael barley noticed that it's blue eye was now red as well. And at that second, they both faded to pale, sky blue.

"Their hearts will the thousand for their friend will stop running today," said the weasel eying the rabbit up on the boulder.

"Any last words before this duel, Michael Dawnrah?"

Michael just glared. "Why don't you go away and sleep with a snail?"

Pipkin's Owsla group snorted at the remark.

The weasel lunged at Michael who dodged it. They were now circling at each other, growing and the bristles of their fur frizzled up. They charged at each other and Michael pinned the weasel down clamping its mouth closed. It growled and snuggled and twisted and turned before it pounced at Michael who went flying and landed on his back. The weasel lunged at him but Michael jumped and knocked his head into its chest winding it but nit before it scratched him on the cheek. It hurt but Michael ignored the pain. He would inly clutch it when the infghgt was done. He ran to the weasel who was just by the edge of the steep path and it grabbed him by the neck and intended to but into the back of it then they toppled down, the group from above the boulder screaming in terror, Michael knocking it in the chest again and it went flying, eventually landing on one of the flat boulders headfirst. There the weasel lay. But then it suddenly steamed, burst into flames (which promptly died down) and there lay where the weasel a heap of ashes.

Michael felt sick at witnessing this enchantment.

Burdock emerged. When he saw the weasel was nowhere in sight, he strutted up towards the path where everybody was hopping of the boulder.

Michael climbed back up the path a second later where everyone praised him and greeted him with honour, Pipkin's Owsla group hugging him, Hawkbit patting him on the back, Dandelion ruffling his head, Strawberry nudging his arm, Dragonfly and Butterfly hopping up to his chest for him to catch them as they shared a hug and Cherry liked him lovingly.

"You brave thing," said Cherry. "There's so much of my mate in you."

Jason just kept his distance as did Burdock though nowhere near close to Jason.

Michael saw Blackavar and Thorn lying there and so did Cherry. They both ran to them and to their relief (more to Cherry's relief with Thorn as her son) they were stirring. They opened their eyes in disorientation and looked at the rabbits starting down at them.

"Mother?" groaned Thorn.

"You're safe now, dear," she said nuzzling her first born. "You just need rest and so does your friend. You are such a trooper. sun-Lagoon taught you well."

"You okay, man?" Michael asked Blackavar placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Yes," strained Blackavar. "Michael? Your cheek is bleeding!"

"What's a little blood?" smiled Michael. "Yours and Thorn's hasn't been spilled, that's what matters."

"What's happened to that thing?" asked Blackavar referring to the trinket.

Michael looked down at it to find that it had now changed from sun gold to moon white.

"What on Earth?" began Michael but he his cheek stung and he clutched it. "Let's get out of here and rest. Then we can ponder why this thing changed colour."


End file.
